Catching Katniss
by ahtziri28
Summary: ¿Qué chica no quiere estar rodeada de magníficos deportistas día a día? Katniss Everdeen esta rodeada de chicos ardientes y los conduce como capitana y mariscal de campo de su equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Todos la ven como uno de los chicos, y eso está bien. Pero todo en lo que alguna vez ha trabajado se ve amenazado cuando Gale Hawthorne se muda a su escuela...Adaptacion
1. Proologo

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CHATCHING KATNISS**

**Prologo**

¿Qué chica no quiere estar rodeada de magníficos deportistas día a día?

Katniss Everdeen no sólo está rodeada de chicos ardientes, sino que los conduce como capitana y mariscal de campo de su equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Todos la ven como uno de los chicos, y eso está bien. Con tal de conseguir su beca deportiva en una universidad potente.

Pero todo en lo que alguna vez ha trabajado se ve amenazado cuando Gale Hawthorne se muda a su escuela. No es sólo un increíble mariscal de campo, sino también es increíblemente ardiente. Y por primera vez, Katniss se siente vulnerable. ¿Puede mantener su cabeza en el juego mientras su corazón está sobre la línea?

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Les juro que van a amar la historia….aunque algunas cosas no las entenderán muy biensolo si practican el deporte….espero que les guste**

**Ahtziri.**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**UN AVE MARIA Y UN HAREN**

**¿La cuenta? 21 días hasta mi viaje a Alabama**

Una vez leí que el fútbol se inventó para que la gente no se diera cuenta de que el verano se terminaba. Pero yo no podía esperar a que las vacaciones de verano acabaran. No podía esperar por el fútbol. Fútbol, dominante del otoño… fútbol, el amor de mi vida.

— ¡Azul cuarenta y dos! ¡Azul cuarenta y dos! ¡Rojo diecisiete! —grito.

La señal está en rojo diecisiete. Cato me lanza la pelota. La defensa está bombardeando. Cato se estrella contra un estudiante de primer año de la defensa, tirándolo al suelo. El resto de mi línea ofensiva destruye la defensa. Bien. El campo está despejado, pero mi receptor no está donde se supone.

— ¿Qué demonios, Tresh? —murmuro para mis adentros.

Bailando en las puntas de mis pies, puedo escanear la zona de anotación, y encontrar a Peeta Mellark en su lugar y lanzo el balón. Vuela por el aire, una espiral perfecta, dirigiéndose justo a donde lo quería. Él atrapa el balón, clavándolo, y hace este baile realmente estúpido. Peeta parece una maldita bailarina. Con su cuerpo delgado y afeminado cabello rubio, podría ser la estrella del Ballet de Nueva York.

Voy a darle un infierno por su baile.

Este es mi último año en el instituto Capitolio, y soy la capitana, por lo que se me permite mantener a mis jugadores en línea. A pesar de que es mi mejor amigo, Peeta siempre ha sido un fanfarrón. Sus travesuras nos consiguen penalizaciones.

A través del altavoz en mi casco, escuché al entrenador Plutarch decir:

—Bonito tiro. Este es tu año, Everdeen. Vas a llevarnos al campeonato estatal. Puedo sentirlo... a las duchas.

¿Lo que el entrenador realmente ha dicho? Sé que no vas fallar en los segundos finales del partido del campeonato como lo hiciste el año pasado.

Y tiene razón. No puedo.

La Universidad de Alabama, llamó la semana pasada —en el primer día de clases— para decirme que un reclutador va a venir a verme jugar la noche del viernes. Y luego llegó una carta de aspecto muy elegante, que me invitaba a visitar el campus en septiembre. Una visita oficial. Si les gusta lo que ven, van a ficharme en febrero.

No puedo arruinar la temporada. Saco mi casco y agarro una botella de Gatorade y mi cuaderno de jugadas. La mayoría de los chicos ya están perdiendo el tiempo y yendo de cabeza a observar el entrenamiento de las animadoras en el campo, pero los ignoro y miro hacia arriba a las gradas.

Veo a mamá sentada con el padre de Marvel, un ex jugador de la NFL. Mi papá no está aquí, por supuesto. Idiota.

Muchos padres vienen a ver nuestras prácticas porque el fútbol es la gran cosa que hacer por aquí. Aquí desde Franklin, Tennessee, sede de los Hundred Oaks Red Raiders, ocho veces campeones del estado.

Mamá siempre viene al entrenamiento… me ha estado apoyando desde los días de fútbol para niños Pop Warner, pero a veces se preocupa porque me haga daño, a pesar de que lo peor que me ha pasado fue una conmoción cerebral. El segundo año, cuando Cato se tomó un respiro, el entrenador trajo a este idiota para jugar en el centro, el idiota no me cubrió, y me golpeé con fuerza.

De lo contrario, soy una roca. No tengo problemas en las rodillas, no tengo extremidades rotas.

Papá nunca viene a mis entrenamientos y raramente se presenta a los partidos. La gente piensa que es porque está muy ocupado, porque él es Haymitch Everdeen, el mariscal de campo titular de los Titanes de Tennessee. Pero la verdad es que no quiere que juegue al fútbol.

¿Por qué un famoso mariscal de campo no querría que su hija siguiera los pasos de la familia? Bueno, lo hace. Le encanta que mi hermano, Finnick, un junior en la universidad, juegue para la Universidad de Tennessee, y llevase a su equipo a una victoria en el Sugar Bowl el año pasado. Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios mi padre tiene un problema con que yo juegue con balones?

Soy una chica.

Después de beberme mucho Gatorade, voy a buscar a Tresh, que está intentando coquetear con Delly Catwright, la más idiota de las porristas. Agarro a Tresh a un lado, evitando su mirada de Darth Vader, y digo:

—La próxima vez intenta terminar tu ruta en lugar de mirar a Delly, ¿lo harás?

Su cara se pone toda roja antes de que asienta con la cabeza.

—Está bien.

—Genial.

Luego voy a empujar a un esquinero de segundo año a un lado para hablar en privado. Gloss es un par de centímetros más bajo que yo, así que pongo una mano sobre su hombro y lo llevo por la banda.

—En esa última jugada, donde lancé el pase largo a Peeta, lo has dejado receptivo. Y sé lo rápido que es, pero no puedes permitir que eso pase en el juego. Estabas totalmente fuera de posición.

Gloss deja caer su cabeza y asiente con la cabeza hacia mí.

—Lo tengo, Everdeen.

Le palmeo la espalda con mi cuaderno de jugadas mientras tomo otro trago de Gatorade, y me limpio la baba de la boca.

—Bien. Estamos contando contigo la noche del viernes. Estoy segura de que el entrenador va a empezar contigo.

Gloss sonríe mientras se pone el casco bajo el brazo y se dirige hacia el vestuario.

—Impresionante trabajo el de hoy, chicos —le digo a un par de mi línea ofensiva, y luego avanzo hacia Mellark y lo miro.

Él dice:

— ¿Qué es bueno, Everdeen?

—Buen movimiento engañando a Gloss en esa última jugada.

Mellark se ríe.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?

— ¿Puedes quitar lo del baile?

Él me sonríe, sus ojos azules se iluminan mientras arrastra una mano a través de sus rizos rubios.

—Sabes que te encanta.

Sonriendo, le empujo en el pecho.

—Lo que sea.

Él me empuja de vuelta.

— ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotros?

— ¿Quién somos nosotros?

—Cato y yo...

— ¿Y?

—Oh, vamos a ver... Glimmer, Annie, Clove y Delly

Saco la lengua antes de decir:

—Mierda, no.

—Vamos a Pete's Roadhouse —dice, moviendo las cejas.

Maldita sea. Me encanta ir allí. Es uno de esos restaurantes donde te permiten tirar cáscaras de cacahuates por todo el suelo. Sin embargo, respondo:

—No puedo. Mi hermano dijo que él vería un video conmigo esta noche.

Peeta tiene esa mirada herida en el rostro.

—Vamos, Everdeen. Sabes que quiero ir a Michigan más que nada, y estoy trabajando duro, pero has estado encerrada todas las noches desde que escuchaste que Alabama viene al partido de apertura.

Aspiro una respiración.

—Correcto… sólo tengo tres días para llegar a la perfección.

—Eres, como cien veces mejor que el mariscal de campo que era tu hermano en la secundaria, ya sabes.

Sonrío a Peeta.

—Gracias —le digo, a pesar de que no es verdad.

Se seca el sudor de la frente con su camiseta roja y negra.

— ¿Qué te parece si voy contigo a ver el video en su lugar?

— ¿Qué pasa con Glimmer, Annie, Clove y Delly?

Echa una ojeada hacia las porristas.

—Tendrán que esperarme un año.

Le empujo de nuevo, y él se ríe.

—No, está bien —le digo—. Me alegro de que vayas a salir con las chicas otra vez, incluso si Delly es la hermana de Satanás.

—Nunca he perdido el tiempo con Delly… tengo normas, ya sabes.

—Una mierda —digo mientras Cato y Marvel suben.

Con su casco en la mano, Cato pasa un brazo sobre los hombros de Peeta. Me sorprende que las delgadas rodillas de Peeta no se doblen bajo los casi 125 kg de Cato.

— ¿Estás en problemas de nuevo, hombre? —le pregunta Cato con su voz profunda.

—Katniss no aprecia mis habilidades de baile.

—A nadie le gustan tus habilidades de baile —responde Cato.

Él asiente con la cabeza hacia mí.

— ¿Vienes al Roadhouse, Katniss?

—No puedo. Tengo que estudiar —le digo, sosteniendo el cuaderno de jugadas.

—Tomate un descanso —dice Cato.

—Apuesto a que iría si hubieran elegido un lugar que hiciese comida de verdad, como el Michel Bistro o el Julien L'Auberge en Nashville —dice Marvel con un ridículo acento francés, y Cato, Peeta, yo nos echamos a reír de él.

—Por supuesto que no —le digo—. Todo lo que necesito es un gran filete de carne y un montón de cáscaras de cacahuate para tirar por el suelo.

—Blasfemia —responde Marvel.

— ¿No vas tampoco? —le pregunto a Marvel.

Él se centra en sus zapatos antes de decir:

—No puedo… es noche de entrenamiento, ¿recuerdas?

Él es, como, la única persona que conozco cuyos padres nunca dicen nada acerca de noches de escuela… siempre se trata del entrenamiento de fútbol y partidos en casa de Marvel.

—Vamos, Katniss —se queja Peeta—. Sólo por una hora o dos.

Odio decirle que no.

—Si esta noche tengo cuatro horas del video de Alabama, mañana saldré.

—Está bien —dice Peeta, sonriendo.

—Siempre y cuando no traigas a tu harén.

Sacudo la cabeza hacia el grupo de porristas que se cierne a diez metros de distancia cerca de un poste de gol, haciendo ojitos a los chicos.

—Pero somos un paquete completo —dice con una sonrisa.

—Esa es la razón por la que siempre piensas en tu paquete —responde Cato.

— ¿Y tú no? —le disparo y Cato golpea mi hombro, haciéndome tropezar hacia atrás.

Rompemos a reír de nuevo.

Y luego vienen dos porristas y empiezan a adular a Cato y Peeta. ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?

Cato y Clove empiezan a besarse como si ganar el campeonato del estado dependiese de ello, y Glimmer entrelaza sus dedos con los de Peeta y le sonríe. A continuación, Delly y Annie vienen, porque las porristas viajan en paquete.

—Buen entrenamiento el de hoy, Katniss —dice Annie, dándome una sonrisa—. Ese fugitivo mariscal de campo tuyo es genial.

— ¿Te dijo Peeta que dijeras eso? —le pregunto, mirándola fijamente.

—No —murmura, mirando sus pompones mientras los agita.

Cato y Clove se separan, como si estuviesen separando velcro, mientras Delly dice:

—No dejes que Katniss empiece, Annie. Estaremos aquí toda la noche escuchando las estadísticas e indicadores de los lanzamientos de fútbol...

—Se llaman pases, Delly —le respondo—. No pienses demasiado. He oído que hace que el cabello se frise.

—Ja, ja —responde Delly, pero inconscientemente alisa su cabello rubio con una mano.

Toma todo lo que tengo no echarme a reír cuando veo a Glimmer y Clove acariciando su cabello también. Echo un vistazo a Peeta, Cato y Marvel, y ellos comienzan a reírse de nuevo. Lo mismo pasa con Annie.

—Llamen si cambian de opinión sobre ir a comer —nos dice Peeta a mí y a Marvel, y golpeamos los puños antes de que Peeta y Cato se alejen con su club de fans hacia los vestuarios.

Aprieto mi cuaderno de jugadas junto mi pecho y por un momento, siento una punzada de soledad y deseo haber pedido a Peeta que viniera. Él ha estado triste desde que su novia le dejó hace un par de meses, por lo que probablemente agradecería la compañía. Sobre todo desde que ha estado pasando tiempo con chicas que piensan que un Ave María es una oración dedicada a la madre de Jesús.

Pero sólo me distrae… y necesito concentrarme en hacerlo bien para Alabama.

—Marvel, vámonos a casa. —Escucho a su padre llamarle desde la primera fila de las gradas de metal—. Tu mamá está manteniendo la cena caliente hasta que hayamos terminado el entrenamiento.

—Ten un divertido video —dice Marvel—. Voy a estar deseando ser tú mientras hago abdominales con mi padre esta noche.

Marvel se mueve hacia su padre, quien de inmediato empieza a hablar y a gesticular con las manos, probablemente, dando una crítica del jugada-por jugada sobre el entrenamiento.

Ojalá papá quisiese hablar conmigo de esa manera.

.

.

.

De vuelta a casa, tomo un asiento en la mesa de la cocina y abro mi cuaderno de jugadas. Pelo un plátano estudiando la formación del Conejo Rojo, esta locamente genial jugada de engaño que el entrenador quiere tratar de hacer con nosotros mañana. Va a ser duro, pero Peeta y yo podemos llevarla a cabo.

Mamá entra, pone sus tijeras de podar y guantes de jardinería en el mostrador, y luego vierte agua en un vaso.

— ¿Por qué no sales con tus amigos esta noche?

—No estoy lista para el juego de apertura —contesto, mis ojos en la formación de X's y O's garabateadas en el papel.

—Por lo que he visto en el entrenamiento, estás definitivamente lista. No quiero que te agotes.

—Nunca.

—Tal vez necesitas un masaje. Un día de spa... para estar fresca y relajada para el viernes. Podríamos ir el jueves, después de que termine el voluntariado en el hospital.

Levanté lentamente la cabeza para mirar a mamá. Sí, estoy segura de que los chicos me tomarían en serio si me presento con uñas de color rosa la noche del viernes.

—No, pero gracias.

Le doy una sonrisa para no lastimar sus sentimientos.

Ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

— ¿Qué estás planeando usar en tu viaje a Alabama?

Me encojo de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Tacos? ¿Y mis sudadera Hundred Oaks?

Mamá sorbe su agua.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a comprar un vestido.

—Nah, pero gracias.

Dios, si llevaba un vestido, los chicos de Alabama iban a mandarme riendo directamente fuera de Tuscaloosa, directo de vuelta a una lamentable Segunda División de la escuela.

—El entrenador en jefe de Alabama es un gran fanático de Baltimore. Tal vez use una camiseta de los Cuervos.

Mamá se ríe.

—Papá te sacaría a patadas de casa.

— ¿Por qué estoy pateando a mi hija fuera de casa? —pregunta el gran Haymitch Everdeen, mientras entra en la cocina y le da a mamá un beso y un abrazo.

—No hay ninguna razón —murmuro y volteó una página de mi cuaderno de jugadas.

Papá agarra una botella de Gatorade, la mierda de fresa-ciruela para la que él hace la publicidad, y toma un trago. Sigue siendo tan bueno como siempre, pero su cabello rubio ha empezado a volverse salpimentado. A los cuarenta y tres años de edad, mi padre ha tratado de retirarse después de cada una de las últimas cinco temporadas, pero siempre vuelve, por una razón u otra. Con los años, se ha convertido en una broma para los presentadores deportivos, a menos que queramos que nos grite, no le preguntamos cuando realmente va a retirarse.

Se queda mirando hacia mi cuaderno de jugadas y sacude la cabeza.

— ¿Vienes a mi partido el viernes? —le pregunto a papá.

Mira a mamá cuando responde.

—Tal vez. Voy a pensarlo.

—Está bien...

— ¿Qué si los llevo a ti y a Peeta a pescar el sábado por la mañana antes de ir al partido de tu hermano? —Papá me sonríe expectante.

Que total mierda. ¿Va a ir al juego de Finnick, pero no vendrá al mío? ¿Y trata de arreglarlo pidiéndome ir a pescar?

—No, gracias —le digo.

La sonrisa se disuelve en la cara de papá.

—Tal vez el próximo fin de semana entonces —dice en voz baja.

—Y tal vez podrías venir a mi partido el viernes —murmuro para mis adentros—. Mamá, ¿dónde está Finn?

Estoy ansiosa por empezar a ver más videos de Alabama. A pesar de que he visto cientos de juegos de universitarios y profesionales, me encanta recibir una opinión experta y, bueno, papá nunca está dispuesto a dármela.

—Oh —responde mamá—. Su entrenador convocó una reunión de equipo. Finn me pidió que te dijera que lo siente.

—Está bien —digo en voz baja.

Mamá comienza a contarle a papá todo acerca de sus rosas y girasoles, señalando por la ventana de la cocina hacia el jardín.

—Los girasoles casi ha alcanzado un estado Zen, ¿no te parece?

Papá envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mamá, y juro que lo oigo murmurar:

—Estoy en un estado de exacto Zen justo ahora también.

Antes de llegar a vomitar, agarro mi cuaderno de jugadas y un paquete de galletas de chispas de chocolate y bajo las escaleras hasta nuestro sótano, en el que enciendo el televisor y pongo un DVD del campeonato nacional del año pasado, el partido de Alabama vs Texas.

Apago las luces, me siento en uno de los sofás de cuero, y excavo en las galletas, mientras pulso el botón de reproducción en el mando a distancia.

Entonces. Mis amigos están fuera conectando con porristas.

Mi padre se preocupa más por los girasoles que alcanzan el estado Zen que por mis sentimientos.

Por lo menos tengo al fútbol.

Ha sido mi vida desde que tenía siete años, pero a veces Henry dice que tengo que dedicar menos tiempo a concentrarme y empezar a "vivir la vida como si fuese al infierno mañana".

Pero me siento como una adolescente normal y corriente. Bueno, lo más normal que puedo ser. Quiero decir, obviamente creo que Justin Timberlake está mega bueno pero también mido más 1.82 metros y puedo lanzar una balón de fútbol a unos cincuenta metros.

¿Otras formas en las que no soy normal?

Una chica que se cuelga con un equipo de fútbol entero debe conectar todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Nop.

Nunca he tenido un novio. Caray, nunca he besado a un hombre. Lo más cerca que he estado de un beso sucedió el verano pasado, pero fue una broma. En una fiesta, una de las porristas sugirió que jugásemos al juego de siete minutos en el cielo, ya sabes, ¿el juego dónde vas a un armario y te besas? De alguna manera a Peeta y a mí nos mandaron al armario, juntos, y por supuesto que no nos besamos, pero terminamos en una loca partida de lucha libre de pulgares. Que se convirtió en un juego de empujones. Que se convirtió en todo el mundo pensando que habíamos conectado en el armario. Sí, claro. Él es como mi hermano.

No es que los chicos no están interesados en mí, porque lo están, es que la mayoría de los hombres que conozco son o bien:

1. Más bajos que yo.

2. Maricas.

3. Están en mi equipo.

4. Todo lo anterior.

Nunca me he permitido salir con hombres de mi equipo. Y no estoy interesada en alguno de ellos de todos modos. Viajar en autobuses hacia y desde los juegos por años me ha apagado a todos ellos porque un viaje en autobús con mi equipo produce más gases que un vertedero.

Además, no tengo tiempo para los chicos, y si de repente tuviera que empezar a actuar como una chica, el equipo puede que no me tomase en serio. Y no puedo permitirme el lujo de perder mi confianza… porque soy la estrella de los Hundred Oaks Red Raiders.

La estrella que Alabama amará la noche del viernes.

**PRIMER CAPITULO!**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me encanta! Desde el principio te empiezas a enamorar de los personajes ¿no?**

**¿Cómo ven a Katniss? Ella lucha por su sueño! Y el tonto de Haymitch que no la apoya!**

**Decidi dejar el capitulo de una vez….y dependiendo de sus Reviews, Favoritos y Followers ire viendo con que frecuencia subiré los capítulos.**

**Ya saben…si les gusto dejen su Reviews y pongan la historia en Favoritos!**

**Los quiero**

**Ahtziri**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 2**

**PROBLEMAS DE RODILLAS**

**¿La cuenta? 20 días hasta Alabama.**

—Tómense cinco —grita el entrenador.

Miércoles por la tarde. Dos días más hasta nuestro primer partido.

Me quito mi casco, corro hacia la banca, tomo asiento, y abro mi cuaderno de jugadas.

—Katniss—dice Peeta, deslizándose a mi lado en el banquillo—. Tómate un descanso.

—No pude conseguir la sincronización para un correcto pase pantalla.

Se inclina sobre sus rodillas y escupe entre sus zapatillas. —Salvaste el juego pasándoselo a Pollux. No seas tan dura contigo misma.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?

Mirando hacia mí, sus rizos rubios caen en sus ojos. —No estoy asustado debido a ti. Eres la mejor jugadora de Tennessee. —Se ríe—. Pero yo, debería aprender a manejar un semirremolque como mi papá o practicar cómo decir, "Atención compradores de Wal-Mart, no, repito, no vayan al baño de hombres hasta nuevo aviso. Hemos tenido un desastre atómico".

Me río. —Detente. Eres la persona más rápida que conozco, si no puedes conseguir una beca para jugar con el balón en la universidad, nadie puede. Eres un maldito gran receptor, y eres inteligente.

Sonriendo, se inclina hacia atrás y cruza las manos en la parte superior de su estómago. — ¿Todavía haremos algo después de la práctica?

—Debería ver más videos...

— ¡Everdeen, lo prometiste! —Frunce el ceño hacia mí.

—Dudo que Liz Heaston y Martin Ashley estuvieran tanto de fiesta en la secundaria.

—No estoy hablando de la fiesta. Estoy hablando de ti y de mí pasando el rato… igual que siempre. Además, eran pateadoras. No se necesita mucho para patear un punto extra.

— ¡Y míralas! ¿Liz Heaston? ¡Dos puntos extra en toda su carrera universitaria! Y eso fue sólo la Tercera División. ¿Y Ashley? Bueno, seguro. Pateó tres en un partido. Y esa fue la Primera División en Jacksonville, pero aún así. —Niego con la cabeza—. Quiero jugar de verdad.

—Pero apenas nos hemos visto en una semana —dice en voz baja, y pienso en lo mucho que apestaría lograr mi sueño de jugar para Alabama, pero no tener a nadie para compartirlo, porque mi mejor amigo ha encontrado algo mejor que hacer.

—Olvídate de los videos. Vamos a salir. Sólo nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

—Por supuesto. —Se inclina sobre sus rodillas y dice—: Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Annie Cresta?

—Es mejor que Delly, supongo.

—Estoy pensando en invitar a salir a Annie.

— ¿Qué pasó con Glimmer?

Peeta se concentra en el suelo y patea una roca. —No lo sé... el sexo está bien...pero realmente no me gusta.

— ¿Por qué sigues durmiendo con las chicas con las que no estás saliendo? ¿No son como, tres chicas ya desde que Johana Mason te dejó? ¿Por qué no sólo regresas con ella?

El rostro de Peeta pasa de rosado a más rosa que los ridículos sostenes que mamá dejó recientemente en mi cama cuando decidió que necesitaba algo más femenino que un sostén deportivo. —Annie parece realmente genial...

— ¿Te refieres para tener citas reales y no sólo perder el tiempo?

—Tal vez.

—Me gusta Johana. —De todas las chicas que conozco, ella es la única que considero una amiga. Cuando empezamos noveno grado, el primer día en el vestuario después de la práctica fue una verdadera pesadilla. Cometí el error de cambiarme mi uniforme en frente de la capitana de porristas, que procedió a burlarse de mi busto plano delante de otras veinte chicas. Y Johana, una porrista nueva de primer año, se acercó a la capitana y le dijo que ya basta, lo que demostraba que tenía muchas agallas.

—Apuesto a que te gustaría Annie también si le dieras una oportunidad.

Me encojo de hombros, pensando que no voy a salir con alguien que es amiga de Delly Catwright. — ¿Por qué Carrie te dejó de todos modos?

—Te lo he dicho, Katniss. Es privado.

—Pero nunca nos guardamos secretos entre nosotros.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es la razón por la que odias tanto a Delly? —Sonríe, y lo golpeo en el brazo—. ¡Tregua! —Dice, frotándose el bíceps—. Entonces ¿Quieres ir al Tunel de la Diversión y jugar skee-ball?

—Perfecto. Luego, ¿cena en mi casa?

—Diablos sí. Es la noche de pollo frito, ¿verdad?

—Será mejor que te lo creas.

Peeta come generalmente en nuestra casa un par de noches a la semana, y en ocasiones duerme allí. Técnicamente, se supone que debe permanecer en la habitación de invitados, pero ha estado a escondidas en mi habitación desde que teníamos ocho. Cuando mamá se enteró, comenzó a obligarlo a dormir cabeza-a-pies conmigo. Para hacerme reír, siempre tiene excusas para explicar por qué se nos debería permitir dormir cabeza-a-cabeza, como por ejemplo que sería más fácil para él para protegerme si un atacante entrara, o porque mis pies apestan.

— ¡El descanso terminó! —Grita el entrenador—. ¡Everdeen!

Saltando a mis pies, barro mi cabello largo y castaño de regreso dentro de mi casco y troto hacia la línea de cincuenta yardas.

— ¿Si, entrenador?

—Prueba el enganche y la jugada lateral de la que hablamos.

—De acuerdo. —Esto no es una jugada fácil, pero Peeta y yo podemos manejarlo. Se supone que debo lanzar un pase corto a Peeta y mientras la defensa se mueve frente a él, se lo lanza a un corredor que se abre camino por el centro.

Corro hacia el centro del campo y me agrupo con los chicos.

— ¿Cuál es la jugada? —pregunta Cato.

—Conejo Rojo —respondo.

—Oh, diablos, sí —dice Peeta, aplaudiendo una vez.

Todos nos ponemos en nuestra posición y mientras Cato levanta el balón para mí, sólo escucho el silencio. El entrenador Plutarch siempre me habla a través del altavoz en mi casco, así que cuando no lo hace, estoy sorprendida. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo? Echando un vistazo por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo al director caminando hacia el entrenador con este chico increíblemente atractivo a su lado. De repente, tengo el primer problema de rodillas de mi vida: Se vuelven de goma.

Sigo mirando, y soy volteada a mis pies por un apoyador, Marvel y sus 114 Kg.

Vuelo hacia atrás, golpeando en el suelo, sacudiendo la cabeza en el interior de mi casco. Ay.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde diablos está Cato? ¿Por qué no me protegió? Esta es la primera vez que he sido abordada desde siempre. Con mi juego de piernas y el musculoso cuerpo de Cato, de dimensiones continentales, no debería suceder nunca.

— ¡Katniss! —Escucho gritar a mamá desde las gradas.

Peeta viene corriendo, arrancándose el casco y arrodillándose a mi lado.

Mordiéndose los labios, pone una mano sobre mi brazo Entonces Marvel cae junto a mí también. —Lo siento mucho Katniss, traté de detenerme. ¿Por que demonios estabas ahí parada?

— ¡Katniss! —grita el entrenador, corriendo—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué diablos pasó, Cato? Marvel... ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto como para golpear a nuestra mariscal de campo a dos días antes de la apertura de la temporada? —El entrenador lanza su portapapeles en el suelo. Que melodramático.

—Estoy bien, entrenador —digo. No estoy herida, pero no quiero ponerme de pie, porque estoy tan avergonzada ahora como la vez que mi top del traje de baño se cayó en ese tobogán de agua en Florida.

No puedo creer que me acaben de derribar. Papá estará furioso cuando se entere de que fui sorprendida durante una práctica... genial. Justo lo que necesito a dos días antes del juego de apertura. Más del maldito estrés.

—Es mi culpa, entrenador —dice Cato estira una mano y rápidamente me jala a una posición de pie.

— ¡No dejes que eso suceda en la noche del viernes! —grita el entrenador, señalando con el dedo a la cara de Cato.

Bajo mi casco, respiro profundamente. Cato no tenía que cargar con la culpa, no era su culpa. Pero me lo debe. El sábado pasado, lo cubrí cuando llegó tarde a la práctica. Había estado besándose con Clove y había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Hablando de besarse, veo al chico guapo de pie al lado del director, luciendo preocupado. Mierda. Así que vio mi caída también. Me alegro de que esté usando mi casco, porque mi cara se siente más caliente que una papa en una parrilla.

Tiene el cabello castaño que se levanta en algunos lugares y barre a través de su frente. Sus ojos grises me recuerdan a un lápiz de cera Crayola, el gris más verdadero está ahí, y sus gastada camisa polo y descoloridos jeans sólo cuelgan de él.

No puedes comprar jeans que se ven así, tienes que usarlos durante años para hacerlos tan perfectos. Me pregunto si podría comprarlo a él. Espera, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? Nada más que él usara podría compararse con esos jeans.

También estoy feliz de ver que es más alto que yo, sólo unos pocos centímetros y tiene un excelente bronceado. Y, oh cielos, su cuerpo. ¿Qué hace? ¿Se ejercita para ganarse la vida? Espera. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo este tipo en mi campo?

Me siento como si pudiera volar y vomitar al mismo tiempo. Tengo que traer de vuelta mi cabeza a la práctica.

Por suerte, el director comienza a hablar, distrayéndome. —Entrenador Plutarch, me gustaría que conozca a Gale Hawthorne. Su equipo de fútbol americano del estado de Texas ganó el campeonato el año pasado. Sé que es un poco tarde para una prueba, pero su familia se acaba de mudar aquí y espero que lo considere para el equipo. Puedo explicarle después.

El entrenador asiente. —Gracias.

El director vuelve a desaparecer dentro de la escuela, en la comodidad del aire acondicionado.

Espera. ¿El director acaba de decir algo acerca de Gale y el fútbol? ¿Y hacer la prueba para mi equipo? Tengo que dejar de mirar y averiguar lo que está pasando aquí.

Gale, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, camina hasta la línea de yarda, entonces mira a todo el equipo. ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? Para alguien que ganó un campeonato estatal, pensarías que sería ese pomposo idiota pavoneándose como si fuera el maldito Tom Brady.

—Entonces, Hawthorne —dice el entrenador.

—Llámeme Gale, entrenador.

—Está bien. Entonces Gale, ¿qué posición juegas?

—Mariscal de campo, señor.

Doy un paso atrás, y todos los demás en el equipo se ríen. La posición es mía.

Ha sido mía durante dos años y este chico nuevo no va a quitármela.

— ¡Silencio! —grita el entrenador. Le da al equipo una mirada de miedo y todos dejemos de hablar y reír. Una de esas miradas que significa: "si no te comportas, vas a correr cinco millas mientras usas almohadillas"—. Gale, ya tenemos un mariscal de campo titular. Un mariscal de todo momento.

Los ojos de Gale parecen llenarse de dolor, y mira hacia el suelo. Nunca he visto a un mariscal actuar así antes. La mayoría son engreídos, llenos de actitud. Líderes. No puedo imaginarme siguiendo a un chico cuyos ojos revelan tanto.

Pero él es aficionado, obviamente es bueno, si jugaba para un equipo de campeonato de Texas. Los texanos toman su fútbol en serio. Es prácticamente una religión allí.

Entonces, ¿qué hay de malo?

Espera. ¿Qué es toda esta simpatía? Katniss Everdeen no es simpática. Soy una roca.

—Pero siempre podríamos utilizar otro buen respaldo —dice el entrenador—. Nuestro capitán ejecutará contigo algunos ejercicios. ¡Everdeen!

Aunque mis rodillas todavía estaban tambaleándose, de alguna manera corro hasta el entrenador. Gale extiende su mano para estrechar la mía. Cuando me agarra la mano, lo aprieto tan fuerte como es posible. Tengo que demostrarle que soy el capitán, que estoy a cargo.

Gale mira mi mano en la suya, entonces rápidamente la libera. —Ay —dice sonriendo. La visión de su sonrisa hace que mi cuerpo se derrita como la Malvada Bruja del Oeste.

—Everdeen, ejecuta algunos ejercicios con él —dice el entrenador—. Has unos pocos pasos rápidos, algunos intermedios. Tira a Mellark un diagonal de cinco yardas. Has una Ruta de Poste con Higgins.

—Sí, entrenador —digo, echando un vistazo a las porristas. Han dejado de hacer sus pirámides y saltos. Todas están hipnotizadas por Gale, igual que yo.

— ¿Everdeen? —dice el entrenador—. ¿Estás prestando atención? Quítate el casco, quiero ver tus ojos. Recibiste un golpe muy duro allí.

Lentamente me quito el casco. Le paso el casco a Peeta y empiezo a correr las manos por mi cabello, empujándolo fuera de mi cara para que el entrenador pueda ver mis ojos. Peeta me mira, su boca cae abierta.

Gale jadea. Luego sonríe y se ríe. Él, obviamente, no tenía idea de que soy una chica.

—Amigo, es mejor que tengas cuidado —dice Peeta, dando un paso hacia Gale.

Cuando Cato le pone una mano sobre el hombro a Gale, mi mente retrocede al año pasado, cuando Cato golpeó a un chico de la secundaria Northgate por agarrar mi trasero después de un partido. — ¡Muéstrale a Katniss, algo de respeto! O patearé tu trasero.

—No tengo intención de faltarle el respeto —dice Gale, con una mano en el pecho de Cato—. Estoy sorprendido... e impresionado. Eso es todo.

Después de echar un vistazo a mis ojos y confirmar que todo está bien conmigo, quiero decir —además del hecho de que Gale se está tirando completamente encima de mi juego— el entrenador dice: —Vamos. Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo de práctica.

Tomo mi casco que sostiene Peeta y lo meto en mi cabeza, luego recojo el balón y grito: —¡Mellark! ¡Ve lejos!

Él sale corriendo por el campo y cambia de dirección un par de veces. Lanzo un pase en profundidad de treinta y cinco yardas que cae directamente en sus manos. Gracias a Dios.

Estoy de vuelta. Soy yo misma otra vez.

—Lindo —dice Gale, asintiendo. Tiene ese acento profundo y sexy de Texas.

—Tu turno —le digo, agarrando otro balón y arrojándoselo a Gale—. ¡Tresh, Ruta de Poste!

Tresh vuela campo abajo, y luego toma una izquierda rápida. Gale lanza el balón hacia los brazos de Tresh. Estoy impresionada, no podría haberlo hecho mejor, y Gale ni siquiera sabe cómo se mueve Tresh. Hacemos un par de ejercicios más y Gale hace que todos se vean fáciles. Somos iguales.

Y tengo miedo.

Gale es más grande, más fuerte, obviamente, y, a diferencia de mí, probablemente no lo arruina en los dos últimos minutos de un partido por el campeonato estatal. Johnson City nos ganó 13-10, porque lancé una intercepción y ellos lo convirtieron en un touchdown.

¿Qué pasa si el entrenador le da mi posición a él? Trato de sacudir este pensamiento de mi mente, he trabajado años para esto. Me lo he ganado. Para que el entrenador me quite mi posición, tendría que echarlo a perder de una manera espectacular. Como cinco intercepciones seguidas por una pérdida de balón.

Finalmente, el entrenador Plutarch regresa. —Everdeen, Gale, hablemos —dice, gesticulando para que nosotros nos alejemos del resto de los jugadores. Peeta me mira a medida que avanzamos hacia el entrenador.

—Gale, ese es un gran brazo el que tienes ahí. Y tienes los reflejos muy desarrollados, también —dice el entrenador.

—Gracias, señor.

— ¿Eres de ultimo año?

—Sí.

— ¿Y empezaste para tu equipo en Texas cuando ganaste el campeonato el año pasado?

—Sí.

Ahora es mi turno de mirar el pasto.

Gracias a nuestros aficionados, la mayoría esposas de antiguos Titanes que aun llaman a Franklin su hogar, Hundred Oaks tiene el mejor programa de fútbol en las secundarias de Tennessee. Tenemos montones de dinero para comprar equipos y para pagar personal de primera clase.

El Entrenador Plutarch solía entrenar fútbol universitario, pero lo dejó por una vida más tranquila cuando su esposa se enfermó. Su experiencia ha llevado a varios jugadores a conseguir becas universitarias completas.

Apuesto a que es por eso que Gale quiere jugar en Hundred Oaks. Es como si estuviéramos en la misma liga, pero él está un escalón más arriba. Las lágrimas llenan mis ojos. Necesito concentrarme. No puedo llorar frente a mi equipo.

Maldito estrógeno.

El Entrenador estrecha sus ojos. — ¿Por qué renunciarías a todo eso? ¿No podían tus padres quedarse un año más en Texas para que pudieras elegir universidades? ¿Y por qué Franklin? Si tenías que mudarte a Tennessee, me sorprende que tus padres no buscaran un equipo de secundaria al que le faltara un mariscal de campo estrella.

El dolor regresa a los ojos de Gale. —Hice lo que tenía que hacer, señor. Me mudé aquí con mi hermana y mi mamá. —Revolviendo su cabello color arena, Gale me mira—. Algunas cosas son más importantes que el fútbol.

¿Qué? ¿Un jugador de Texas que no se arrodilla y le reza a los Vaqueros todos los domingos?

Épico.

El Entrenador asiente. —Eso veo. Bueno, estás en el equipo, pero no sé cuánto tiempo de juego te puedo garantizar.

—Gracias, señor. Estar en el equipo es suficiente para mí —dice Gale con un rastro de sonrisa. Él se mete las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Genial. Te conseguiremos un uniforme… utiliza tu camiseta el viernes para el show de porristas —dice el Entrenador—. Eso es suficiente por hoy, Everdeen. No hay practica mañana… el equipo necesita descansar antes del juego.

—Entendido, Entrenador. —Me regreso hacia mi equipo y grito—: No hay práctica mañana. No hagan nada estúpido en su día libre.

Me quito el casco y me dirijo al casillero de las chicas lo más rápido que puedo… necesito entrar y salir antes de que termine la práctica de porristas y empiecen a preguntarme sobre sus enamorados, también conocidos como mis compañeros de equipo.

Parece que no entienden que los chicos no se pasan todo su tiempo hablando de chicas. Solo cerca, diría yo, del noventa por ciento de su tiempo es dirigido a eso. E incluso entonces, es acerca de quién se está acostando con quién, y quién se quiere acostar con quién. El día que escuche a Cato hablar sobre sus sentimientos es el día en el que voy a correr hacia un refugio nuclear y a orar por mi vida.

Cuando voy por la mitad de la cancha, Cato, Marvel y Peeta corren detrás de mí. Peeta pone un brazo sobre mis hombros mientras se quita el casco, sacudiendo su ondulado cabello rubio. Se quita algunos rizos de la frente y susurra:

— ¿Así que el Entrenador va a dejar que el tal Gale entre al equipo?

—Síp —contesto, arreglando mi camiseta.

—Eso es mierda —responde Cato, tronando sus nudillos.

— ¿Cuál es su historia? —pregunta Marvel.

—Ni idea —digo, pero me muero por saberlo. Empiezo a quitarme la mugre de las manos y de mi pantalón de fútbol.

Peeta me mira y me susurra:

— ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

—Totalmente. —Escucho mi voz quebrarse.

—Ese tipo no es nada contra ti —añade Cato, mirando sobre su hombro a Gale que está hablando con el Entrenador.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. ¿Viste como maneja los pies? Gale es genial.

—Sí… increíble —dice Peeta, cerrando los ojos, acercándome a él mientras nos acercamos al vestidor de chicas.

Abriendo la puerta le digo:

—Bien Peeta… nos vemos en un rato. —Dejándolo afuera. Él balancea su casco de atrás hacia adelante mientras yo dejo que la puerta se tire.

Camino a través de la sala de concreto blanco de los vestidores, que está cubierta por alfombra roja y negra. Me siento en una banca, me quito mi camiseta de práctica y hombreras y me dirijo a las duchas. El agua fría se siente genial, y finalmente, me relajo. Cuando termino me pongo unos pantalones cortos de malla y una camiseta antes de dirigirme a los casilleros. Caminar en mi ropa interior blanca frente a las porristas no es mi idea de diversión. Escucho las risitas cuando estoy a diez millas de las otras chicas. Temblando, me dirijo a mi casillero, lo abro y saco mi maletín.

—Creo que Cato me dirá pronto que me ama —le dice Clove a Delly.

—Definitivamente lo hará —dice Delly—. Lo noto por la manera en que te mira.

Me obligo a mi misma a toser para no reírme. Cato mira a Clove de la misma manera en que mira al resto de las porristas de los Titanes. Es la misma manera en la que mira a las papas con queso, para ese propósito.

—Oye Katniss —dice Clove, cepillando su cabello negro. ¿Tiene que estar ahí de pie en escasa ropa interior negra? Se cubriría mas usando un carrete de hilo que esa cosa.

—Oye —digo, concentrándome en recoger mis cosas e irme de allí. Ignoro mi cabello mojado, cepillarlo me tomaría demasiado tiempo.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te depilaste las piernas? —pregunta Clove.

Me muerdo la mejilla. A veces Clove me hace sentir como una mierda. Quiero decir, ¿Qué tal que Gale note que no me he depilado las piernas como en una semana?

—Así que, uhm, ¿Me ha mencionado Cato últimamente? —dice Clove.

¿Te refieres a aparte de contarme que ayer por la noche se acostaron en el asiento trasero del auto de tu mamá? Aun estoy intentando descifrar como Cato cabría horizontalmente en la parte trasera de un Ford Taurus, pero le creeré que en realidad pasó.

—Nop —digo—. Ni una palabra.

Clove tira su cepillo en su maletín.

Trato de improvisar una mirada comprensiva, pero es más difícil de lo que pensé que sería.

Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Peeta, pero una vez escuché a Clove y a Delly hablando mal de mí en el baño…

Recuerdo escuchar a Clove quejarse:

—No entiendo por qué Cato sale tanto con ella. No es que sea bonita… ¡Es enorme!

—No lo sé —le había respondido Delly—. Peeta Mellark babea por ella también, aunque sea lesbiana.

—Cato promete que no está acostándose con ella…

—Tal vez ella se está acostando tanto con él como con Peeta. —Y eso no fue ofensa de una sola ocasión. Delly lo hace en repetidas veces.

Justo entonces, Annie y Johana, la ex de Peeta, entran por la puerta de la sala de los vestidores.

—Peeta Mellar me invito a salir —le está diciendo Annie a Johana, quien aprieta los labios, mordiéndolos—. ¿Te molesta si le digo que sí?

—No… me alegra —dice Johana, concentrándose en mí, y luego le indica a Annie que la siga.

Se dirigen directo a mi casillero, — ¿Quién es el nuevo chico? —me pregunta Johana.

—Su nombre es Gale Hawthorne—le digo—. Se acaba de mudar de Texas.

—Se veía muy bien allá afuera —dice Clove—. Quiero decir, en términos de fútbol.

Yo me burlo. Como si Clove supiera algo de fútbol.

— ¿Celosa? —Pregunta Delly—. Parece ser igual de bueno que tu.

—No. Estoy agradecida por tener un gran reemplazo —respondo, agarrando mi maletín—. El juega de mariscal igual que yo… sabes, es una posición en este juego llamado fútbol.

Delly voltea los ojos y continúa mirándose en el espejo. — ¿Por qué tu cara está toda roja?

Me dirijo a la puerta.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**¿No les gustaría tener amigos como Cato, Marvel y Peeta? Y por fin apareció el chico que hace que le tiemblen las rodillas a Katniss, ¿Qué creen que pase entre esos dos?**

**kiraangels: El libro se llama Catching Jordan y es de Miranda Kenneally como ya sabes. Si quieres puedo pasarte el libro en PDF, solo pásame tu correo :) **

**Ya saben, si les gusto pongan la historia en Favoritos y espero sus Reviews!**

**Cuídense, nos vemos.**

**Ahtziri**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL GRAN HAYMITCH EVERDEEN**

Camino de vuelta por el campo hasta mi camioneta, y en el camino veo al Entrenador Plutarch hablando con Gale. El Entrenador está frunciendo el ceño y rascándose la barbilla, alternando su mirada entre Gale y el suelo. Paran de hablar y, como yo, Gale se dirige al estacionamiento.

—Oye —llama, trotando hacia mí. Mis manos vuelan a mi cabello mojado y trato de alisarlo y desenredarlo un poco, pero estoy segura de que parece lana enredada. Dios, soy tan mala como las porristas.

—Hola —contesto. De pronto estamos caminando uno al lado del otro.

—Eres increíble—dice.

— ¿Perdón?

Se aclara la garganta. —Quiero decir, eres una increíble mariscal de campo. No he visto a ningún chico de nuestra edad tan bueno como tú.

Asiento mientras me acerco a mi camioneta, mi Dodge Ram, un regalo de mi papá por mi cumpleaños número dieciséis. Tiro mi bolso a la plataforma de la camioneta.

—Buen vehículo —dice Gale, sonriendo y dando palmada a un lado de mi camioneta.

—Gracias. —Me aparto de él. Su sonrisa es un virus. Un virus barriendo a través de mi cuerpo, dejándolo inútil—. ¿Qué manejas? —pregunto.

—Nada. Sin auto —dice. Pero no luce avergonzado. Cruzando sus brazos se inclina contra mi camioneta—. Así que, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Pregunta—. Espero que no sea Everdeen.

—Katniss.

Asiente. — ¿Estás relacionada con Haymitch Everdeen?

—Sí —murmuro—. Es mi papá. —Comienzo a despegar la etiqueta de mi botella de Gatorade.

—Eso explica tu estilo y mecánica.

Maldición, debe haber estado observándome muy de cerca. — ¿Eres un fan de Tennessee? —pregunto. Tal vez estaba interesado en los Petroleros antes de que se mudaran de Houston a Nashville.

Se ríe. —Por supuesto que no. Vaqueros todo el tiempo, hombre. Recuerdo ver a tu padre jugar para mi equipo cuando era un niño.

Mi papá es la última cosa de la que quiero hablar ahora mismo. Cuando la gente me conoce, eso es todo en lo que piensan, el gran Haymitch Everdeen, el dos veces Jugador más Valioso de la NFL. Dos veces ganador del Heisman Trophy. El gran Haymitch Everdeen, sin duda en la primera ronda en el Salón de la Fama. El gran Haymitch Everdeen que no cree en mí o en mis sueños de jugar con el balón en el nivel universitario.

—Será mejor que me vaya, Gale. Buen trabajo hoy. Me alegra que hayas entrado al equipo. —Lo estoy manteniendo suave y profesional—. Si no tienes un auto, ¿cómo vas a llegar a casa?

Se encoge de hombros. —Caminando supongo.

Jadeo. Nadie en Tennessee camina, las aceras casi ni existen aquí. No caminas.

Es un compañero de equipo ahora, y los compañeros de equipo se cuidan entre sí.

Escaneo el estacionamiento. Peeta es el único chico que ya está afuera de los vestidores, está hablando con Delly y Annie. ¿Qué diablos hacen los chicos ahí de todas formas? ¿Cómo es posible que me tome menos tiempo prepararme que a ellos? —Mellark —lo llamo fuerte.

Peeta abandona a las porristas y trota hasta aquí, luego roba mi botella de Gatorade de mi mano, toma un trago y me la devuelve mientras mira hacia Gale.

—Asegúrate que Gale llegue bien a casa —digo.

— ¿Qué hay sobre nuestros planes? —pregunta Peeta. Hace sonar la parte de atrás de su cuello con una mano y sonríe a Gale.

—No me siento bien —contesto, tocándome el estómago. Solo necesito estar sola ahora, así puedo pensar en lo que pasó hoy, en cómo éste chico se abalanzó para robar mi posición y mi calma.

—Está bien —dice Peeta, pero se ve herido—. De todos modos Delly y Annie me acaban de invitar para estudiar.

— ¿Puedes lleva a casa a Gale primero?

— ¿Por qué no puedes llevarlo tú a casa?

Uhm, ¿porque me está volviendo loca? —Llévalo a tu cita de estudio. Será bueno para él conocer a algunos de las tontas locales.

Galey sonríe.

—De acuerdo, pero yo consigo a Annie. Sólo dame un segundo, Gale. —Peeta pone su brazo a mí alrededor y me lleva lejos de Gale—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no te estás sintiendo bien? ¿Fue el golpe que tuviste? —susurró.

—Sí, creo que sí.

— ¿Supongo que no voy a ir a cenar entonces?

—Sólo pasa un buen rato con Annie, ¿está bien? Quiero que salgas con alguien que te haga feliz otra vez. —Peeta asiente y se frota la barbilla, mirándome, clavando su vista en mis ojos. Desde que Johana lo dejó se ha visto tan triste.

—Gracias Katniss. Tal vez me pondré al día contigo pronto —dice, apretando mi hombro antes de alejarse—. ¿Listo para irte, Gale? Creo que te gustará Delly.

Ugh. Delly tiene el mismo coeficiente intelectual que el tronco de un árbol.

Tengo que irme de aquí antes de golpearla o algo. Me subo a mi camioneta, inclino la cabeza fuera de la ventana y sonrío. —Los veo mañana, chicos. —A través de mi espejo retrovisor veo a Gale mirarme mientras me alejo. ¿Por qué no simplemente le ofrecí llevarlo?

Sé por qué.

Tengo que concentrarme. No puedo arriesgar mi temporada. No puedo echarlo a perder de nuevo este año. Necesito obtener una beca de fútbol.

Y para hacerlo, tengo que ganar el campeonato estatal.

.

.

.

Al entrar por la puerta trasera de mi casa dejo caer mi bolso en el suelo. Tengo una cita con mi cama: esconderme debajo de mi almohada y escuchar algo de Guns N' Roses. Eso me hará sentir mejor.

Paso por la cocina, agarrando un plátano y un Gatorade en el camino a mi habitación, y me encuentro con mi hermano, Finnick, y su amigo Chaff, que es un asombroso receptor. Como mi hermano, Chaff también juega para la Universidad de Tennessee en Knoxville. Chaff es originalmente de California, así que ha pasado la mayoría de su verano viviendo aquí para poder estar más cerca de la escuela para las prácticas de fútbol.

—Hola, hermana —dice Finn, dándome un abrazo de costado—. Mamá dijo que recibiste una mala patinada en la práctica. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Cómo te va, Katniss? —dice Chaff, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

¿Recuerdas cómo dije que los chicos están interesados en mí? Si, él es uno de ellos. Sin embargo creo que Finn lo mataría si intentara algo, y tampoco querría que Chaff vaya detrás de mí de todos modos. Él es atractivo, pero parece uno de esos chicos que ha estado con un centenar de chicas.

—Bien —digo.

Chaff desliza un brazo por mi cintura. — ¿Finnick dice que estás teniendo problemas con el álgebra? ¿Quieres algo de ayuda?

— ¿Qué diablos sabes tú sobre matemáticas, Reynolds?

—No sólo te puedo enseñar matemáticas, te puedo enseñar matemáticas en la cama, Katniss. Ya sabes, yo sumaría la cama, tú restas la ropa, divides las piernas, y yo multiplico.

Éste es el comportamiento normal de Chaff Reynolds, así que mi hermano pone ojos en blanco como es habitual y dice:

—Encantador.

Y empuja a Chaff contra el lavavajillas.

Luego corro escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación y me tiro sobre mi cama, que está cubierta con un nuevo y esponjoso edredón blanco. Solía tener esta colcha azul a cuadros que parecía papel cuadriculado. Un día del verano pasado cuando Peeta estaba aquí, dijo que el papel cuadriculado en las camas les quitan las ganas a los chicos y que si alguna vez quiero tener sexo, no puedo traer a un chico a casa a una habitación que les recuerde al álgebra y las chicas nerd del equipo de matemáticas. No es que me importara lo que los chicos piensen de mi ropa de cama, pero el equipo de matemáticas es la última cosa con la que quiero ser asociada, así que me deshice del viejo edredón por algo más neutral.

Al agarrar el control remoto de mi estéreo, pongo la estación de los clásicos de los ochenta y miro a través de mi ventana hacia nuestro patio trasero, que termina a las orillas de un lago. Mi lago, en realidad, el Lago Katniss. Tener un padre que juega profesionalmente significa que no carecemos de comodidades.

Nuestra casa es enorme, con pisos de madera por todas partes y ventanas gigantes con vistas al bosque y a los senderos. ¿La mejor cosa de nuestra casa?

La habitación de mis padres está en el otro lado, así que es como si Finn y yo tuviéramos nuestra propia ala privada. Papá nunca viene aquí.

A veces me da vergüenza cuán generosamente vivimos porque muchas familias de por aquí no tienen mucho. Tennessee es un lugar extraño, es como si fueras muy rico, como yo, o muy pobre, como Peeta. No hay mucho en el medio. Si papá hubiera querido, podría estar ganando quince o veinte millones de dólares al año. Pero con las reglas del tope salarial de la NFL siendo como son, eligió aceptar una reducción de su salario para que los Titanes pudieran pagarles a otros jugadores más dinero. Preferiría tener una línea ofensiva asesina para protegerlo que un poco más de efectivo.

Acostada en mi cama trato de sumergirme en el rock antiguo, y trato de olvidar que me sacaron hoy. Trato de olvidar el cuerpo de Gale.

Entierro mi cara en una almohada y la golpeo con el puño. Me doy la vuelta, salto de la cama y me paseo ida y vuelta a través de los pisos de madera mordiéndome los nudillos. Después me doy vuelta de nuevo, agarro mi Gatorade de la mesa de noche y empiezo a golpear la botella contra mi palma.

Aprieto la botella para ver si soy lo suficientemente fuerte para reventarla.

Entierro mis dedos en ella pero no se hunde, así que lanzo la maldita cosa a través de mi habitación y contra mi cómoda, tirando un montón de lociones y perfumes y otras porquerías que mamá me compra al piso.

Voy a recoger las cosas femeninas y las pongo de nuevo sobre mi cómoda, y el regalo de cumpleaños de parte de mamá se asoma por detrás de mi trofeo de Jugador más Valioso del segundo año, burlándose de mí. Por mis diecisiete me compró este patético diario.

—Katniss —dijo—, escribir me permite blah, blah, blah, pensar profundo acerca del karma, blah, blah, blah, y me ayuda a resolver mis problemas.

Mamá debería obtener un trabajo creando patéticos mantras para los fondos de las tapas de las botellas de jugo.

¿Pero tenía razón?

Levanto el Moleskine y paso el pulgar a través de las páginas blancas y tiesas.

Al sentarme de nuevo en mi cama, abro el diario. No es como si el papel me fuera a juzgar, o cuestionar mi cordura, o dudar de mi habilidad para liderar el equipo de fútbol. Nadie podía saberlo, los chicos se burlarían de mí por eones si se enteraran.

Por lo menos, al escribir las cosas, estarían fuera de mi cabeza, fuera de mi cuerpo.

Me estiro sobre mi mesa de noche y empujo un montón de revistas Sports Illustrated a un lado para encontrar un bolígrafo, luego escribo:

_Nunca he visto a nadie tan malditamente hermoso. Nadie nunca me ha distraído así... Pero estoy muy por detrás que alguien más, nunca he visto a un chico desnudo... Bueno, supongo que he visto a Peeta en boxes muchas veces, y su cuerpo es caliente, caliente como alitas de pollo hirviendo, así que Gale debe ser hermoso. Y quiero tocar…_

Dios, ¿qué diablos estoy escribiendo?

Garabateo encima de las jodidas palabras.

Mientras que muerdo el bolígrafo pensando qué escribir sobre Gale, algo que no sea completamente una porquería, escucho un golpe en la puerta. — ¿Quién es? —digo, metiendo el diario debajo de mi almohada.

—Finn.

—Entra.

Mi hermano entra y se sienta junto a mí en la cama.

— ¿Dónde está tu otra mitad? —pregunto.

Finn se ríe. — ¿Chaff? En mi habitación, llamando a unas chicas que conocimos la otra noche. ¿Entonces, qué pasó en la práctica hoy?

Entierro mi cara en la almohada. —Tienes que prometer que no te burlarás de mí.

Frota mi hombro. —Lo prometo.

—Marvel me tacleó accidentalmente.

— ¿Marvel te tacleó? ¿Dónde diablos estaba Cato?

—Fue mi culpa. No estaba prestando atención —digo, gimiendo contra mi almohada.

—Eso es difícil de creer. Cuando estás en la zona, estás en la zona. Quiero decir, nunca te he visto perder la concentración.

Me doy vuelta y miro a Finn. —Uhm... un nuevo mariscal de campo se probó hoy para el equipo. Acaba de ser transferido de Texas. Y es bueno. Condenadamente bueno. Mejor que yo.

Finn silba y pasa los dedos por su cabello. —El entrenador sería bastante estúpido si hace un cambio de mariscal de campo dos días antes del partido inaugural. Tú vas a comenzar, hermana.

Golpeo el brazo de Finn. —Por supuesto que voy a comenzar.

—No lo entiendo entonces. ¿Estás amenazada por él?

Tomo una respiración profunda, me enderezo y me inclino contra las almohadas. Le puedo decir a mi hermano sobre Gale, Finn no se lo dirá a nadie más. Sólo no puedo decirle acerca de querer taclear a Gale en los vestuarios de los chicos.

—Creo que me gusta.

Finn comienza a toser, luego sonríe. — ¿Tú? ¿Katniss Everdeen? ¿Tienes un flechazo? Sí, claro.

—Te dije que no te burlaras. —Lo empujo fuera de mi cama.

Sonriendo, Finn se estira en el piso de madera y pone las manos detrás de la cabeza. —No me estoy burlando. Creo que es genial. Era tiempo que comiences a notar a los chicos.

—Oh, cállate. Sí noto a los chicos. Es sólo que... esto es tan raro, cuando entró a la cancha, simplemente lo perdí...

— ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer al respecto?

—No lo sé. Tratar de mantener la cabeza despejada durante las prácticas y los juegos. No puedo salir con un chico que esté en el equipo. Especialmente no un rival de mi posición.

Finn asiente. —Buena suerte. Sólo mantén la cabeza en el juego y estarás bien. Y no mires a los laterales demasiado. Es posible que te de hambre de un trozo de carne del hombre.

— ¡Amigo! ¡Cállate! —Grito, tirándole mis almohadas—. Eres horrible. —Cubro mi cara con las manos—. Dios. ¿Por qué Gale no se pudo haber mudado después de terminada la temporada?

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Gale Hawthorne. Gale.

—Bueno, Gale es un chico con suerte si mi hermana está interesada en él. No puedo esperar para conocerlo en el partido del viernes a la noche.

— ¿No vas a estar de vuelta en la universidad para entonces? ¿No tienes un juego el sábado?

—El entrenador dice que está bien si vuelvo el sábado a la mañana. Además, este va a ser el único juego de ustedes que voy a poder ver este año. Quiero ver qué escuelas tienen reclutadores revisándolos además de Alabama. Hablaré un poco con ellos.

Le sonrío a Finn. — ¡Gracias!

―Vas a tener tu selección de becas. Imagínalo. Serás la primera chica en jugar como mariscal de campo a nivel universitario.

Suspiro.

―De verdad quiero ir a Alabama. Simplemente desearía que papá me apoyara. ¿Él no cree que sea buena?

―Él sabe que eres buena ―dice Finn, alborotando su cabello, evitando mi mirada―. Papá simplemente… está asustado. Sabe que puedes vencer a todos esos tontos a nivel de secundaria, pero la universidad es una bestia diferente.

Asiento lentamente, luego le sonrío.

―No puedo esperar por tu juego el sábado. Vas a matar a los Gators.

Finn agita una mano, pero parece satisfecho.

―Gracias. Lo tenemos. Mientras juguemos bien.

― ¡Finnick, Katniss, Chaff! Hora de la cena ―grita mamá desde abajo.

―No le digas a papá y mamá sobre Gale―le advierto a Finn.

― ¡Pero estarán tan contentos de saber que no eres lesbiana!

.

.

.

¿Has visto esas escenas en las noticias donde las personas de "Comida por la Paz" llevan enormes bolsas de trigo a los niños hambrientos en Somalia? Miles de personas se apiñan alrededor de los camiones y se golpean unos a otros para obtener una bolsa de maíz.

Así es la hora de la cena en mi casa. Cuando me siento a la mesa, soy como un bombero sigiloso mientras aseguro cuatro piezas de pan, porque si no lo hago ahora, no tendré ninguna más tarde. Finnick y Chaff ponen grandes cucharadas de puré de papas en sus platos, y yo tomo tres piernas de pollo. No comenzaremos a comer hasta que papá traiga su trasero aquí, pero todos estamos a punto de empezar.

Mamá trae una jarra de limonada y me sirve un vaso. Nos mira a todos y ve la silla vacía de Peeta.

― ¿Dónde está Peet? ―pregunta mamá.

―Tenía una cita de estudio ―respondo.

― ¿Una cita cita? ―pregunta Finn, entrecerrando sus ojos.

―Supongo.

― ¿Con quién?

―No lo sé… alguna porrista. Annie Cresta.

―Creí que volvería con Johana ―dice mamá―. El otro día me dijo que iba a pedirle salir de nuevo.

―No sé. No lo mencionó cuando le sugerí eso ―digo, centrándome en mi pierna de pollo. No puedo esperar a comerme esta cosa. Finnick mira a mamá, que se encoge de hombros. ¿Por qué están tan interesados en la vida amorosa de Peeta? ¿O debería decir vida sexual?

En noticias más importantes, estoy muriendo por empezar la cena. Todo esto de pensar en Gale me ha puesto voraz. No sabía que tener un enamoramiento con un chico me exigiría mi consumo de calorías.

El gran Haymitch Everdeen finalmente entra y se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa.

Abre una botella de Gatorade al lado de su plato y agarra su servilleta.

Puedo decir del ceño en su cara que papá está de un humor terrible, así que me pregunto si la práctica de los Titanes apestó o algo así. Cuando finalmente agarra un tenedor y empieza a comer su ensalada, el resto de nosotros empezamos a llevar la comida a nuestras bocas como si realmente fuéramos pobres niños somalíes hambrientos. Un minuto después, papá deja caer su tenedor sobre su plato. Todo el mundo lo mira.

― ¿Haymitch? ―dice mamá.

Papá ignora a mamá y se centra en mí.

―Katniss, enserio creo que es hora de que consideres renunciar al fútbol.

―Papá, por favor ―dice Finn. Chaff levanta su cubierto y servilleta y se sienta en el borde de su silla y mira fijamente a papá, casi como si no quisiera presenciar esto, pero no puede evitar quedarse y observar.

―Finnick, mantente fuera de esto ―dice papá, centrándose en mí de nuevo―.Bogs Carter llamó para decirme que su hijo te golpeó fuerte hoy.

―No fue gran cosa ―digo, empujando mi ensalada alrededor de mi plato con un tenedor.

―Pero podría haber sido gran cosa, Katniss. No creo que entiendas lo peligroso que es este deporte ―dice papá con voz temblorosa. Espero que no use ese tono en frente de sus compañeros de equipo, porque éste lo hace sonar como un completo mariposón.

― ¡Papá, he estado jugando durante diez años!

―Marvel Carter pesa 125 kilos. Tú pesas 85. Eres afortunada de que no perdieras el conocimiento. ―Papá empieza a atiborrar su boca de ensalada. Finn muerde su pechuga de pollo como un buitre o algo así y sacude su cabeza hacia papá.

―Bueno, nada sucedió ―digo―, y no voy a renunciar.

Papá se frota los ojos.

― ¿Qué, exactamente, quieres hacer con el fútbol de todos modos? Ninguna mujer ha estado alguna vez en la NFL, porque serían asesinadas.

―No lo sé, papá. Ahora, todo lo que quiero es jugar en la universidad, y ver qué sucede allí.

―Podrías ser herida seriamente. Los chicos en la universidad juegan en un nivel totalmente diferente a la secundaria.

― ¿No sabes lo buena que soy?

―No deberías estar jugando un deporte con chicos que son de dos veces tu tamaño. ―Papá ataca su pollo con un cuchillo y tenedor, arrancando la carne del hueso y llevándola a su boca.

―Quizás sabrías lo buena que es si alguna vez aparecieras a alguno de sus juegos, papá ―dice Finn bruscamente. Chaff deja escapar un silbido bajo y creo que está a punto irse, cuando papá repentinamente se pone de pie y lanza su servilleta a la mesa. Le lanza una mirada a Finn, la mirada de la muerte, que no he visto desde que Peeta y yo condujimos accidentalmente el vehículo todoterreno de papá hacia el lago.

―Gracias por la cena, Effie ―dice papá, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de mamá. Él levanta su plato, pone la botella de Gatorade bajo su brazo y deja la habitación. Unos segundos después, escucho la puerta de su estudio cerrarse de golpe.

Mi apetito se ha ido, levanto mi plato y lo extiendo hacia Finn y Chaff. Mi hermano agarra el pan y el pollo y Chaff toma el puré de papas de mi plato.

Finn rasga la segunda pechuga de pollo, luego se limpia la grasa de los labios con una servilleta.

―Papá es tan idiota.

Sonriéndole a mi hermano, me levanto y llevo mi plato al fregadero. Antes de dirigirme al segundo piso, me detengo fuera del comedor porque escucho a mamá hablar en voz baja.

―Finnick, sé que estás enojado, pero le mostrarás más respeto a tu padre.

―Sí, señora ―responde Finn suavemente.

Deseo que Peeta estuviera aquí para hacerme reír ahora, porque me siento como mierda. Para sacar de mi mente la idiotez de mi papá, corro hasta arriba a mi habitación y tomo el estúpido diario. Luego salgo hacia el patio trasero, a través del jardín al cobertizo de mamá, esta choza desvencijada que está cubierta de hiedra y musgo. Es totalmente Escocia.

Mirando sobre mi hombro para asegurarme que nadie está observándome, me deslizo en el interior, cierro la puerta y tomo un asiento al lado de las palas en la esquina, donde corrientes de luz de nuestra cubierta son lanzadas a través de la ventana y las grietas en el revestimiento, iluminando el suelo sucio.

Adoro esconderme en el cobertizo cuando necesito tiempo a solas. Cuando éramos pequeños, Peeta y yo solíamos jugar a la casita aquí. Hacíamos anuncios tediosamente largos sobre cómo nunca nos casaríamos con alguien, y me gustaba fingir que teníamos una bolera, y Peeta hablaba de tener un helipuerto, y yo me imponía a eso fingiendo que tenía un transportador como el de Star Trek.

Encuentro mi linterna. Y la sostengo usando mi barbilla, abro el Moleskine en una página en blanco y trato de pensar en algo que escribir, además de fantasías de ver a Gale…

―Jesús, Everdeen ―murmuro―. Cálmate.

Garabateo. Unas cuantas imágenes de balones de fútbol, algunos molinillos, el logo de Alabama Roll Tide cerca de treinta veces. Dibujo unas cuantas Xs y Os, que no son abrazos y besos, sino jugadas ofensivas del cuaderno de jugadas del equipo, y ―bien, bien― escribo K.E.+G.H., lo que borroneo de inmediato.

Arranco la página de garabatos y lo arrugo.

_Oda a Gale… me encanta tu caída de tres pasos y esa liberación rápida._

Río mientras arranco esa página también.

**¿Como ven a Katniss? Ha caída redondita por Gale. ¿Creen que Gale le corresponda? ¿Qué piensan de Haymitch? Yo creo que esta loco por no apoyar Katniss.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Si les gusto espero sus Reviews y pongan la historia en Favoritos.**

**Kiraangels: Ya te mande el PDF…disfrútalo y espero que te guste tanto como a mi. **

**Cuídense.**

**Ahtziri**


	5. Evolucion

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**EVOLUCION**

**(Más conocido como segundo intento de hacer frente a un poema)**

_Lo admitiré_

_Cuando vi por primera vez a Chaff Reynolds_

_Pensé que había muerto y había ido al Super Bowl_

_(Como mariscal de campo)_

_Ese cabello castaño de surfista_

_Ese cuerpo bronceado que no se detendrá_

_Ese labio inferior: hacia arriba, una invitación sexy_

_Y luego él habló_

―_Maldición, Katniss. Deberías jugar apretado al final_

_Porque tu trasero está más apretado que una pelota de béisbol._

_Ahora cada vez que veo a un chico atractivo_

_Mi primera reacción es prepararme_

_Esperar a que las aguas residuales se filtren fuera de su boca_

_Pensé que Peeta era el último de su clase_

_Pensé que los chicos atractivos y amables se habían extinguido_

_Estense quietas, mis hormonas_

_Gale está aquí para repoblar la especie._


	6. Capitulo 4

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 4**

**CARRERAS EN BARRO**

**¿La cuenta? 19 días hasta Alabama**

La mañana siguiente, me despierto un poco más temprano de lo usual.

Finn, Chaff, y yo corremos ocho kilómetros juntos y luego levantamos pesas antes de que me meta en la ducha. Cuando afeito mis piernas por primera vez en una semana, incluso intento alcanzar todos los puntos difíciles, alrededor de los tobillos, atrás de las rodillas. Es como cuando mamá se pasa horas asegurándose de que cada yerba fue arrancada de su jardín de vegetales.

También me entretengo con las lociones surtidas, jabones y emulsiones que mamá pone en mi baño. Espero que a Gale le guste la mantequilla de karité. Ugh. Todo lo que he hecho desde ayer es pensar en él. Solo obtuve dos horas de descanso anoche. Imagina esto, yo perdiendo el juego de mañana contra la Escuela Secundaria Lynchburg, el peor equipo en nuestro distrito, porque estoy agotada por pensar en un chico toda la noche.

Si, lo sé. Me enfermo a mí también.

A pesar de eso aquí estoy a las 7:00 a.m. de hecho intentando decidir qué usaré para la escuela hoy. Paso dos minutos cepillando mi cabello, lo que es como dos minutos más de lo usual, luego escojo un lindo par de jeans, ya que no tengo práctica hoy, me pongo un sujetador push-up y ropa interior a juego que se han infiltrado en mi cajón de ropa interior. La ropa interior de encaje azul cubre nada y aporta prácticamente nada de apoyo. Mamá realmente debe querer que me consiga un novio.

Tan incómoda como me siento, me dejo la ropa interior femenina puesta de todas formas. ¿Quién sabe? Siempre y cuando, se queden malditamente afuera de la grieta de mi trasero, puede que me hagan sentir más sexy el día de hoy. Y en lugar de mis usuales andrajosas camisetas de "Titanes" y "Carrera de dieciséis kilómetros de Bell Buckle Moon Pie", elijo una ajustada camiseta negra lisa. Lo sé, lo sé, soy salvaje. ¿Pero en serio? Para mí, ésta ajustada camiseta es realmente arreglarse, y luce mis pechos. No creo que mucha gente se dé cuenta de que tengo pechos. Ni siquiera Chaff, el completo calentón, sabe que tengo pecho.

Completo el conjunto con sandalias y brillo labial. Más vale que Gale aprecie cuan duro trabajé para ponerme atractiva para él esta mañana, porque estoy malditamente agotada.

A la hora del almuerzo me dirijo a la cafetería, la que siempre huele como una mezcla de pastel de carne y aderezo de ensalada, como si esos olores se hubieran impregnado en las paredes de concreto y el piso de azulejos. Tomo un trozo de pizza, una ensalada y un par de cajas de leche chocolatada. Sé que tengo diecisiete y ese tipo de cajas pequeñas de chocolate son para niños, pero me encantan.

Hoy, soy la primera persona en sentarme en la mesa del equipo de fútbol, y cuando miro hacia la fila del almuerzo para ver dónde está el resto de los chicos, allí está él. Gale. Está mirándome fijamente, sonriendo. A través de la cafetería, modula las palabras:

— ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Como un bocado de pizza y apunto a la mesa. Él sonríe de nuevo. De pronto parece que pierdo la habilidad de masticar.

Deja caer su bandeja y se desliza a mi lado. Nuestros codos se tocan. —Oye, Katniss.

Asiento una vez. —Gale.

Examino la cafetería buscando al resto de los chicos, esperando que lleguen aquí pronto. Cato y Marvel están conversando con una mesa llena de novatas.

Desde unas mesas más allá, Clove está mirando a Cato, pero él ni lo nota siquiera porque una pelirroja está alimentándolo con papas fritas. Marvel está escuchando a una chica con un largo cabello marrón, observándola como si estuviera diciendo cosas muy importantes, como dándole un informe "jugada por jugada" del Super Bowl XXXVIII. Pero en realidad, ella probablemente esté dándole un informe "jugada por jugada" de alguna novela de romance, donde una chica se enamora de un chico que es realmente un hombre lobo y un vampiro que es realmente un dragón con alas gigantes, y un apuesto rey que es realmente un vampiro.

Peeta está parado junto a la ventana hablando con Johana Mason. Está recostado contra el vidrio y frunciendo el ceño. ¿Mamá está en lo correcto? ¿Van a volver a estar juntos? Johana dice algo, y ambos se giran y me miran. Ella me observa por un segundo, luego se gira de vuelta a Peeta y dice algo.

¿Qué significa eso? Desearía poder leer labios. Luego él arrastra una mano por sus rizos y se centra en las tejas del techo. Johana se limpia una lágrima de la cara, se gira y camina hacia la puerta. Sus ojos están todos hinchados y rojos.

Peeta la sigue hacia el pasillo, frunciendo el ceño.

A pesar de que dijo que le alegraba, tal vez Johana realmente está molesta porque Annie salió con Peeta ayer, rompiendo así la regla primordial de las porristas. Cato una vez me contó, que si un chico sale con una porrista, el resto de las porristas nunca, jamás saldrían con él porque es lealtad de equipo. Si, Cato no lo entendía tampoco. No es como si alguien se fuera a casar. Pero en cuanto a Peeta, la regla no se aplica: las chicas la ignoran y tontean de todas formas.

Demasiado drama para mí.

Hablando de tontear. Gale está sentado tan cerca de mí que puedo olerlo. La esencia a jabón y detergente sube hasta mi nariz.

Gale se inclina y susurra en mi oído:

—No sé si agradecerte u odiarte por mandarme a casa con Peeta ayer.

—Oh diablos —digo—. ¿Qué hizo?

Él llena su boca con papas fritas, pero sigue hablando. —Primero nos lleva a esa cafetería. Esas amigas de él, Delly y Annie, estaban encima de nosotros. Lo que no es necesariamente algo malo, pero Delly pareciera no tener algo entre sus orejas.

Suelto una risotada y la leche chocolatada sale por mi nariz. Sí, lo sé, soy la criatura más "sensual" en el planeta. Gale me sonríe abiertamente.

—Continúa —digo, limpiando mis mocos de chocolate.

—Así que nos quedamos en la cafetería por un par de horas, hablando sobre absolutamente nada. Y me refiero a nada. Oh sí, no había ningún estudio tampoco. Peeta y Annie se besuquearon por, como, una hora.

Comienzo a hacer sonar mis nudillos mientras Gale continúa. —Luego nos vamos a su camioneta, y pienso, genial, finalmente me puedo ir a casa. Mi abuelo probablemente está enfermándose de la preocupación por mí. Pero no, Peeta no me lleva a casa. Nos lleva muy lejos fuera del pueblo a su campo. Es básicamente un charco de barro gigante.

Sonrío abiertamente. — ¿Peeta te llevó a hacer carreras en barro?

—Síp. Así que estamos en el campo y Peeta maneja su camioneta alrededor en círculos como a 130 kilómetros por hora. Pienso que voy a morir. Todos están gritando. Baja la ventana y el lodo vuela por todas partes, por todo el interior de la camioneta. Estoy cubierto en barro. Finalmente detiene la camioneta y todos caemos dentro del charco de barro gigante. —Baja la mirada a su hamburguesa, la recoge, y le da un mordisco. Con comida en su boca, él dice—: Muy pronto soy la única persona que todavía tiene la ropa puesta. Y entonces Delly… —Gale de pronto toma papas fritas y se las come, su cara poniéndose rosada.

Estoy demasiado celosa, pero aun así estoy riendo histéricamente. Sólo Peeta le haría eso al chico nuevo en su primer día en un nuevo colegio.

—Piensas que es gracioso, ¿no? —dice Gale, sonriendo—. No llegué a casa hasta después de la medianoche. Aparecí cubierto en lodo y ahora estoy en problemas.

—Demonios, sí, es gracioso.

—Y esa chica Delly ha estado todo el día acechándome.

Echo un vistazo a la mesa de las porristas, donde Clove continúa mirando a Cato y la esclava pelirroja de las papas fritas. Encuentro a Delly, quien está observándonos. Saluda a Gale y le sopla un beso. Estoy tentada a atrapar el beso y estrujarlo con mi mano, tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo.

En su lugar, sorbo de mi leche chocolatada y digo:

—Apesta ser tú, amigo.

Me golpea con su codo. —Yo creo que tú lo planeaste todo.

—No lo hice.

—Si lo hiciste.

—No lo hice. — ¿Qué es esto? ¿Tercer grado?

—Compénsamelo. —Me mira fijamente a los ojos.

Respira, Katniss, respira. —No hice nada malo, así que no te voy a compensar nada.

— ¿Qué harás luego de la escuela hoy?

Cato y yo vamos a salir a comer después de la escuela. Podría invitar a Gale a comer con nosotros. Quiero, pero yo sólo, no puedo; si él viene, no podré relajarme y necesito, malditamente, relajarme antes del juego de mañana en la noche.

Cato y Marvel finalmente vienen a sentarse en nuestra mesa. En el minuto en que la espalda de Cato se gira y me está enfrentando, veo a Clove ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia la pelirroja de primer año. No necesito leer labios para saber lo que Clove está diciendo. Estoy casi segura de que sólo llamó a la chica puta. La pelirroja de primer año se levanta y lleva su bandeja a la ventanilla de lavaplatos, luego sale rápidamente de la cafetería mientras las lágrimas llenan sus ojos.

Gale se inclina hacia mí. — ¿Viste eso?

—Sip.

— ¿Supongo que es una perra?

—Síp. Iré a asegurarme de que esa chica de primer año esté bien una vez que termine de comer. —Tengo que mantener mi energía alta para el juego mañana.

Él mete más papas fritas en su boca. —Sabes, no hay criatura más peligrosa en la Tierra que la "chica adolescente".

— ¡Oye! Yo soy una chica. —Lo golpeo en el brazo.

—Ay… —dice, frotando su bíceps, pero luego sonríe—. ¿Y sobre esta tarde?

—Lo siento, tengo planes.

—Oh, bien…

— ¿Y quién es la pelirroja? —le pregunto a Cato.

—Ni idea —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bonita, sin embargo, ¿no crees?

No sé qué me posee cuando tomo algunas de las papas fritas de Gale y digo:

—Oye, Gale, ¿adivina quién soy? —Y me inclino a través de la mesa hacia Marvel y comienzo a intentar alimentarlo.

Cato y Gale ríen.

—Asqueroso —dice Marvel, empujando mi mano—. Sabes que odio la comida de la escuela, Everdeen.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunto, sentándome de vuelta en mi silla—. Estas son las mejores frituras en el pueblo.

—De acuerdo —dice Gale. Sonriendo, abre su boca, como queriendo que le dé una papa frita. Así que meto una en su boca.

Oh Dios mío. ¿Acabo de darle a Gale una papa frita?

Probablemente debería tomarme la temperatura.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Katniss cambie mucho solo por gustarle a Gale? ¿Y a Clove? Pobre Cato, en la que se metió con ella u.u ¡Y Peeta! Creo que se paso un poco con Gale ¿y ustedes?**

**valeria Luis: Gracias ./ Buena pregunta…pero es un secreto (al menos por varios capítulos mas), así que aun no lo puedo decir por que arruinaría la historia…pero ahora se ve un poco de galeniss ¿no? Jajaja pronto lo sabrás : )**

**Ya saben, si les gusto pongan la historia en Favoritos y espero sus Reviews.**

**Cuídense.**

**Ahtziri.**


	7. Capitulo 5

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 5**

**Estúpida Camiseta Ajustada**

— ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo, Mellark?—digo, empujándolo contra un casillero.

— ¿Qué? —dice, empujándome de vuelta.

—Te dije que llevaras a Gale a casa, no que dejaras que fuera molestado por Delly.

— ¡Él no estaba quejándose anoche! Creo que pasó un buen momento.

Sacudo mi cabeza.

— ¿Qué te importa lo que él hace, Katniss? —Sonriendo, arquea sus cejas hacia mí y mira hacia mi camiseta negra.

—No me importa.

Peeta sigue sonriendo.

—Sí, eso es mentira. ¿Desde cuándo te pones camisetas así? Nunca podemos ver tus senos. —Lo empujo de nuevo—. Joder, Everdeen, ¿te gusta este chico o algo así? —susurra, empujándome de vuelta.

Me muevo para empujarlo otra vez, pero él salta fuera del camino. Malditos reflejos de bailarina.

—Me importa mi equipo. Gale me dijo que no lo llevaste hasta tarde. No deberías estar fuera pasada la medianoche dos días antes de nuestro primer juego.

— ¿Así que él llegó a casa entonces?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No me dejó llevarlo hasta su casa. Me hizo dejarlo afuera en la carretera. Fue extraño, pero pude decir que hablaba en serio. No quería que estuviera en algún lugar cerca a su casa.

¿Qué tan fea podría ser su casa? La mitad de los chicos en mi equipo viven en remolques… no puede ser peor que eso.

Miro fijamente a los ojos y la cara bronceada de Peeta, que se ha llenado de granitos últimamente. Él nunca solía tener acné, pero ahora tiene un poco de éste.

— ¿Peet? —digo, agarrando su mano.

— ¿Sí? —dice él, enterrando su otra mano en su alocado cabello.

—Uhm, me estoy preguntando si todo está bien contigo. ¿Estás estresado o algo así?

Suspira y se inclina contra los casilleros.

—Sí… quizás un poco.

— ¿Es Johana?

Sacude su cabeza.

— ¿Entonces qué pasa?

Aleja los rizos de su frente y mira hacia sus chancletas.

—No sé… pasan muchas cosas… Papá nunca está en casa y mamá está más triste que nunca… estoy preocupado por la universidad. De verdad quiero ir y creo que una beca por fútbol es la única manera en que mi familia será capaz de darse el lujo.

Juzgando por sus ojos mirando alrededor y el familiar tic de su boca, puedo decir que está escondiendo algo. Pero froto su brazo de cualquier manera y le sigo la corriente.

—Lo sé. Pero eres genial… simplemente sigue jugando duro y estarás bien. Y estoy segura que puedes conseguir dinero ya que tienes buenas notas.

Se queda mirando los avisos enclavijados por todo el tablero de anuncios al otro lado del pasillo.

—Eso espero. Mi futuro está en el fútbol.

—Lo entiendo —digo, y alejando la mirada de Peeta, noto que Gale viene por el pasillo. Se detiene un segundo cuando me ve con Peeta, pero sólo pasa por nuestro lado y no dice nada mientras entra en el salón de arte.

Peeta sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Escucha, no le diré nada a nadie sobre que te gusta Gale. Lo prometo.

Hago una mueca.

Choca su puño con el mío, luego pone un brazo a mí alrededor y camina por el pasillo hacia la clase de apreciación musical. Ahora que somos de último año y sólo nos concentramos en el fútbol, lo juro, estamos tomando algunas de las clases más estúpidas. Hoy vamos a aprender sobre cómo tocar el xilófono.

—Sólo sigue vistiendo esas camisetas —dice con un guiñó—. Con seguridad notará esos senos.

.

.

.

Antes de que la clase de apreciación musical/xilófono empiece, Peeta y yo estamos inclinados sobre un pedazo de papel, jugando Ahorcado. Yo anoto:

_ _ _ / _.

—La categoría es jugadores de fútbol famosos.

Peeta dice E, y dibujo una cabeza colgado de un lazo.

—A —dice, y lleno la segunda letra en ambas palabras. Luego Annie camina hasta detrás de nosotros, mira sobre el hombro de Peeta hacia el Ahorcado, y dice:

—Yo lo sé.

Bufo, y Peeta me codea por el costado y me lanza una mirada. La pone sobre su regazo y envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Me enderezo cuando le da un beso en los labios.

—Desearía que pudieras haber salido con nosotros ayer, Katniss —dice Annie, y me encojo de hombros—. Gale estuvo preguntando por ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Midiendo a su competencia? —le pregunto a Peeta, que empieza a mirar a los idiotas tratando de golpearse con platillos al otro lado del salón.

—No —dice Annie, sonriendo—. Él quería saber en qué estás interesada. También quería que hubieras salido.

Me enderezo aún más.

—Tenía cosas que hacer.

— ¿Cómo va la preparación para Alabama? —me pregunta Annie mientras pone un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Peeta.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber? —pregunto.

—Sé que es importante para ti —murmura. Luego se levanta del regazo de Peeta y camina de vuelta a su escritorio—. Dan Marino —dice sobre su hombro.

¿Cómo diablos sabía la respuesta?

Empiezo a llenas las otras letras, y Peeta susurra en mi oído:

—No todas las chicas son malas.

—No lo sabrías, porque ellas están adulándote todo el tiempo. No ves cómo Delly y Clove tratan a las otras chicas, cómo me tratan en los vestuarios y en el baño, y antes en…

Me callo, no queriendo hablar sobre lo que sucedió en séptimo grado, y empiezo a dibujar el logo de Alabama Roll Tide.

Peeta susurra:

—De verdad dudo que Annie alguna vez te haya dicho algo malo.

Me encojo de hombros de nuevo.

—Dale una oportunidad —dice Peeta—. Apuesto que te gustará. —Me quita el bolígrafo de los dedos, pone el papel más cerca a él, y escribe:

_/ _.

—Dan Marino —dice con una sonrisa—. Lo supe desde el segundo en el que lo escribiste.

—Mentira —digo, y él golpea mi muslo y reímos.

—A —digo, y Peeta dibuja una cabeza. Él mira hacia Annie.

Lo miro, y digo:

—Oye, Annie. Ven a ayudarme a adivinar el acertijo de Peeta.

.

.

.

Después de la escuela, Cato y yo salimos de mi camioneta y nos dirigimos a la Choza de Pasta de "Todo lo que puedas comer" de Joe. No sé por qué Joe decidió llamar a este lugar una chabola, considerando que las chabolas no hacen que nadie piense en Italia, pero la comida es sorprendente. Antes de cada juego, Cato y yo venimos aquí y recargamos carbohidratos por horas. Hemos estado haciendo esto por casi siempre. No sólo nos da la oportunidad de desestresarnos, sino que comemos toneladas de comida mientras hablamos de estrategia.

Tomo nuestro lugar de siempre, y Cato se aprieta al otro lado de la cabina. Tengo que poner la mesa hacia mí así él encajará cómodamente. Joe viene y ordenamos agua y nuestros primeros platos de espagueti.

—Entonces —le digo a Cato—, ¿listo para mañana?

—Sí… nada de qué preocuparse. Es sólo Lynchburg —responde Cato, tomando un trago de agua. Saca un bolígrafo y un libro de crucigramas de su bolso. Hace clic con el bolígrafo y revuelve el libro. Así es como se desestresa—. ¿Estás preocupada? —pregunta.

—Diablos no, no estoy preocupada por Lynchburg.

— ¿Preocupada por algo más? —Levanta la mirada de su libro y mira hacia mi cara, luego hacia mi camiseta. ¿Por qué rayos me puse esta camiseta ajustada?

Sacudo mi cabeza y tomo un poco de agua. Luego empiezo a jugar con el salero y el pimentero. Hago ese juego donde pones uno sobre el otro, luego sacas el de abajo rápidamente así el de encima cae directo sobre la mesa. Pero no puedes dejarlo que caiga mal. O pierdes.

— ¿Segura, Katniss? Espero que no estés enojada por Gale Hawthorne. No puedo creer que el entrenador lo dejara en el equipo. —Cato aprieta sus puños y empieza a cliquear el bolígrafo repetitivamente.

—No es gran cosa. No estoy segura de cuál es la historia, pero aparentemente Gale acaba de mudarse aquí con su familia y no tenía elección. Creo que él sólo quiere cooperar. —Toso, luego tomo otro sorbo de agua, con el cual procedo a ahogarme. Me golpeo en el pecho con mi puño.

Cato se centra en su crucigrama.

—Hazme saber si él es un problema.

Escondiéndome detrás de mi vaso de agua, sonrío. ¿Cómo mantiene su vida "amorosa" con Clove separada del juego? Quizás es diferente para él ya que es un chico.

Pero prácticamente soy un chico. Quiero decir, excepto por estas maldita hormonas que me hacen querer saltar sobre Gale y Justin Timberlake. No me obsesiono con cosas por las que se preocupan otras chicas, como ropa, estrellas de cine, cabello, barniz de uñas, tejido de punto, o la mierda esa que a ellas les gusta.

Simplemente quiero comer un montón de alitas calientes, dormir, jugar fútbol, y quizás, algún día, besarme con Gale.

— ¿Cato? Uhm, ¿cómo te sientes sobre Clove? Como, ¿la amas… o algo así?

Cato suelta el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y me mira. Entrecierra sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ha estado preguntando sobre mí o algo así?

—Sí, una vez… pero realmente no me importa lo que sienta por ti, ¿yo me estoy preguntando qué piensas de ella?

—Ella es buena en la cama —dice, tomando su bolígrafo de nuevo. Muerde la punta de éste y se centra en su libro—. ¿Una palabra de cuatro letras para un líder ruso del pasado?

— ¿Cómo demonios debería saberlo, hombre? De cualquier manera… ¿Cómo logras mantener tus, uh, pensamientos de Clove separados del fútbol?

—Mira, Katniss, odio hablar de esta mierda, pero debes saberlo, realmente no pienso en eso. Disfruto durmiendo con ella y eso es todo. Me ayuda a relajarme, lo que me ayuda a jugar mejor al fútbol.

Muerdo mi labio. Un "aliviador de estrés" es lo último que quiero ser. ¿Gale es de la clase de chico al que sólo le importaría si soy buena en la cama? ¿Estas son las clases de cosas que las porristas discuten en sus pijamadas?

Cato continúa:

—Ahora cállate sobre Clove y los sentimientos y esa mierda y dime la capital de Yemen. Cinco letras.

.

.

.

El año pasado, en biología, diseccionamos sapos, y cuando abrí el estómago del sapo, estaba lleno de moscas. El profesor dijo que él nunca había visto un sapo con un estómago tan lleno. Si algún ser más grande me diseccionara ahora, no puedo imaginar qué asquerosidad encontraría en el interior de mi estómago.

Estoy llena de espagueti. Ahora estoy súper feliz porque no invité a Gale a la Choza de Pasta "Todo lo que puedas comer" de Joe, porque probablemente nunca querría verme de nuevo. Soy un dirigible.

Abriendo la puerta trasera, entro en mi cocina y escucho a Finn y a papá gritando. El ruido viene del comedor así que corro hacia allí para encontrar a Peeta echando un pulso con Chaff Reynolds. Sus caras están rojas y Chaff está apretando sus dientes.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto está pasando esto? —le susurro a Finn.

— ¡Cuarenta segundos!

Jadeo. No todos los días un estudiante de último año de secundaria tiene su propia contienda contra un "seguro a ser en primera ronda" elegido (Elegido: Son jugadores muy buenos que son puestos como elegibles [por su alto nivel en el juego y talento] para que los equipos de fútbol los escojan.). Peeta levanta la mirada hacia mí, así que grito:

— ¡Vamos, Peeta! ¡Patéale el trasero a ese niño bonito! —Sonriendo, Peeta muerde su labio inferior y empieza a bajar con fuerza el brazo de Chaff. Chaff parece agarrar la mano de Peeta más fuerte. Con un movimiento rápido, Peeta golpea la mano de Chaff contra la mesa.

— ¡Buen Dios! —dice papá.

— ¡Santa mierda! —exclama Finn, golpeando a Peeta en la espalda.

La cara de Chaff está toda hinchada.

—Maldición —murmura.

Papá aprieta el hombro de Peeta.

—Puedo ver lo duro que has estado ejercitándote, Peet. Sigue así, y entrarás en un gran programa de universidad. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Los ojos de Peeta encuentran los míos, y no aleja su mirada.

Mi papá es tan idiota. El gran Haymitch Everdeen nunca caería tan bajo como para halagar a su propia hija… una hija que tiene tanta oportunidad como Peeta de entrar en un gran programa.

Unos minutos más tarde, papá lleva a Peeta, Finn, y Chaff al patio trasero para lanzar el balón por un rato. Cuando comienzo a ir afuera con ellos, papá me dice que ayude a mamá con la cena. Qué cerdo machista. Llevo la lasaña a la mesa, llevo el pan a la mesa, llevo la jarra de agua a la mesa. Estoy tentada a escupir en el plato de mi papá, pero decido actuar madura, a diferencia del gran Haymitch Everdeen. Estoy golpeando platos y vasos en la mesa cuando Peeta aparece y sacude mis hombros.

—Apestas como mesera, Everdeens.

—Tal vez deberías decirle eso a papá. —Se me cae un tenedor sobre un plato, haciendo un sonido metálico.

— ¿Decirme qué? —dice papá mientras camina hacia el comedor. Él ve a Peeta con las manos en mis hombros, y en lugar de actuar completamente enfadado, papá en realidad nos sonríe.

—Nada —digo rápidamente. Me muevo lejos de Peeta, apartando mis hombros de él. Termino de poner la mesa, teniendo cuidado de poner todos los tenedores y cuchillos en los lugares equivocados. Y a pesar de que acabo de comerme unos cincuenta kilos de espagueti, comienzo a echar mucha lasaña en mi plato. Peeta se sienta a mi lado, y Chaff toma un lugar al otro lado de la mesa. Hay una pelea loca por el pan de ajo, pero me las arreglo para salir victoriosa con cinco piezas. No tengo hambre; solamente no quiero que mi familia piense que me estoy ablandando.

Finn me frunce el ceño, porque él sólo logró pelear por tres piezas. Dado que todavía estoy llena de la Choza de Pasta "Todo lo que Puedas Comer" de Joe, dono dos piezas de pan de ajo para el estómago de Finn.

—Así que —dice papá, mirando de Peeta hacia mí mientras hace pedazos una pieza de pan—, ¿cómo va la escuela?

—Bien —responde Peeta—. Kat y yo estamos reconstruyendo el motor de un autobús escolar en mecánica de automóviles este semestre.

Papá me sonríe. — ¿Cómo va eso?

—Muy bien hasta ahora —digo, bebiendo limonada—. Una vez que lo hayamos reconstruido, nuestra clase lo pondrá en un viejo autobús averiado que estamos restaurando.

— ¿Qué harán con el autobús? —pregunta papá.

Peeta pone el tenedor en la mesa y se limpia la boca. —Kat sugirió que lo donáramos al Centro Juvenil Haskell. Ya sabe, ¿el orfanato? A los niños les gusta venir a ver nuestros partidos, pero no tienen una forma fácil de llegar a ellos.

Papá dice:

—Creo que es una gran idea. ¿Cuándo creen que estará listo?

—Definitivamente para el final del semestre, así que se los entregaremos para el próximo año —contesta Peeta.

Yo añado:

—Nos hacen falta algunas piezas, pero echaremos un vistazo en el deshuesadero de Murphy la próxima semana.

—Háganme saber si puedo ayudar —dice papá antes de beber más Gatorade—. Algunos chicos de mi equipo podrían querer donar dinero para las partes. Demonios, apuesto a que les comprarían un autobús.

—Gracias, señor Everdeen —dice Peeta—. Si lo arruinamos, definitivamente aceptaremos la oferta.

—Pero no lo arruinaremos —digo. Peeta y yo nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Durante unos segundos, sólo oigo tenedores y cuchillos chocando contra los platos, pero luego, como siempre, papá toma la palabra, el silencio lo hace sentir incómodo o algo así.

—Te ves bien hoy, Katniss.

Qué patético. ¿Quiere llenar la calma hablando de mis opciones de moda? Tendríamos mucho más de qué hablar si tan sólo hablara de fútbol conmigo. _Como si eso alguna vez fuera a pasar._

Así que ignoro a papá y mastico ruidosamente mi ensalada. Bebiendo mi limonada, levanto la mirada y veo que Chaff está mirando fijamente mi pecho.

—Sí, te ves bien —dice Chaff. Debajo de la mesa, le doy una patada en la rodilla.

Fuerte. Sus ojos se cierran y tose. Sonrío.

—Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que se ve bien —dice papá, tomando otro bocado de lasaña—. Me alegra que estés empezando a comportarte como una señorita.

Dejo caer el tenedor en el plato. —Sólo se me acabaron las camisetas limpias, papá —digo—. ¿Mamá? ¿Puedo ser excusada? Comí demasiado con Joe hoy.

Mamá asiente con la cabeza y extiende la mano hacia mí, así que me acerco y me agacho para que me pueda besar en la mejilla.

Después de llevar mi plato al fregadero de la cocina, corro a mi habitación. Tengo que deshacerme de este estrés, o voy a ser un desastre en el partido de mañana por la noche, así que me pongo ropa de entrenamiento y tenis.

En el exterior, corro de arriba a abajo por los caminos rurales cercanos a mi casa. Las calles no han sido pavimentadas en una eternidad, por lo que necesito mucha concentración para asegurarme de no tropezarme con baches o caer en hoyos y lastimarme. Mientras corro, me permito soñar despierta con jugar en Alabama, absorbiendo totalmente la parte de mi cerebro que no está centrada en correr.

Finjo que estoy llevando el balón en busca de un touchdown. Me precipito a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, esquivando a un esquinero imaginario, y corriendo aún más rápido.

Entonces escucho pasos detrás de mí, así que miro por encima de mi hombro y veo a Peeta tratando de alcanzarme. Sus rizos están rebotando por todos lados.

—Everdeen —grita—. ¡Tu papá estuvo tratando completamente de hablar conmigo acerca de la universidad, y le dije que se la metiera por donde le cupiera!

Riendo, acelero. Pronto estoy corriendo tan rápido como puedo, pero Peeta me alcanza de todos modos. Es tan condenadamente rápido. Bien podría ser Forrest Gump. Pasando junto a mí, Peeta se dirige hacia el final de la cuadra, donde se da la vuelta y hace un estúpido baile de la victoria. Parece como si estuviera enlazando a un toro en un rodeo.

Todavía estoy corriendo a toda velocidad, así que choco contra él, catapultándolo a una zanja. — ¡Creído!

— ¡Mierda! —grita, riendo mientras se levanta. Se quita la hierba y la suciedad de su camisa y se desempolva las manos.

— ¿Cómo reaccionó papá cuando le dijiste que se la metiera por donde le cupiera?

—Se rio en mi cara.

—Eso apesta.

—No me importa —dice, mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso de todos modos?

—Si él no va a apoyarte a ti, entonces de ninguna maldita manera dejaría que me apoye a mí.

Le sonrío a Peeta. Mi mejor amigo cree en mí. ¿Qué más necesita una chica?

Sin embargo, debo estar feliz por él, porque los comentarios de papá sobre fútbol deben significar muchísimo para Peeta, cuyo propio papá nunca está en casa y nunca habla con él sobre su futuro. El padre de Peeta probablemente espera que se convierta en una especie de holgazán, trabajando en una fábrica, o demonios, conduciendo un camión también.

—No puedo creer que acabaras con Chaff en las vencidas —le digo.

Peeta sonríe. —Sí, nunca lo olvidaré.

Tomo una respiración profunda. —Estaba pensando. Tal vez deberías hablar con papá acerca de Michigan. Tal vez podrías pedirle que venga a verte en uno de nuestros partidos. Él podría ser capaz de ayudar.

Los ojos de Peeta se encuentran con los míos, pero se queda callado.

— ¿Quieres volver corriendo? —pregunta finalmente.

— ¿El ganador obtiene el collar? —Pongo mi mano sobre el dije de balón de plástico que cuelga de una cadena de plata barata que Peeta siempre lleva.

—Diablos, no —dice, tocando el premio Cracker Jack por el que hemos estado peleando desde que teníamos nueve años. Nunca olvidaré la manera en la que estábamos sentados en el patio delantero de Peeta jugando a piedra, papel o tijera, mientras nos comíamos una gran caja de Cracker Jacks. Saqué el premio, y ambos lo queríamos desesperadamente. Ya que estábamos en la casa de Peeta, y eran sus Cracker Jacks, él pensó que se merecía el balón de plástico. Pero dado que fui la que sacó el balón de la caja, pensé que debería ser mío.

Así que jugamos un piedra, papel o tijera por él. Hice unas tijeras con la mano. Él hizo una piedra. Él ha llevado el dije en su cuello desde entonces.

— ¿Qué te parece que compitamos por un helado? —dice Peeta—. El último tiene que prepararle al otro un helado de vainilla con jarabe de chocolate caliente.

Salgo corriendo a toda velocidad, pasando un tractor que está traqueteando por la calle. Grito:

— ¡Trato hecho!

El sol empieza a ponerse, y corremos hacia el cielo color rosa-limón.

**HOLA A TOD S!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Sin duda sigo detestando a Haymitch ¿Cómo puede tratar así a Katniss? ¿Creen que Katniss si le de una oportunidad a Annie?**

**Ya saben, si les gusto pongan la historia en favoritos y dejen un Review.**

**Olivia: No tengo un día exacto para subir, pero lo estaré haciendo 2 veces a la semana…y gracias por tu apoyo : )**

**Saludos.**

**Ahtziri.**


	8. Charla Motivacional

**_La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. _**

**_OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión._**

**CHARLA MOTIVACIONAL**

Entiendo la importancia de las charlas motivacionales.

Las porristas pueden presumir, haciendo trucos

y los chicos pueden pavonearse por ahí actuando todos grandes y

presumidos.

Para mí, lo importante es que salgo de clases por una hora esa tarde.

El entrenador presenta a todos los jugadores, empezando conmigo.

La escuela enloquece cuando saludo.

Pero los aplausos que obtengo

son totalmente patéticos comparados con los que obtiene Peeta.

Y él hace un poco de su estúpido baile

y todas las chicas gritan y dicen: "Aww" y "Él es tan lindo."

Pero los aplausos que Peeta obtiene

son totalmente patéticos comparados con los que Gale obtiene.

Él hace su sonrisa característica

y todas las chicas gritan y dicen: "Él es tan atractivo."

Así que estoy aun más feliz cuando Gale corre hacia mí

choca su puño con el mío y palmea mi hombro.

Nunca voy a lavar mi camiseta otra vez.


	9. Capitulo 6

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 6**

**JUEGO #1**

**¿La cuenta? 18 días hasta Alabama.**

Cinco minutos antes de que el juego empiece, el cielo se ha abierto y la lluvia esta empapándome. Pero apenas lo siento… sólo puedo concentrarme en el juego y en el reclutador de Alabama. Ignoro a las docenas de reporteros tomándome fotos desde detrás de la valla.

Estoy desesperada por aire. Intento aspirar la mayor cantidad de oxigeno a través de mi mascara, pero no está funcionando. Agarro el balón, lo giro y le doy la vuelta, una y otra vez.

Una mano desciende sobre mi hombro, me giro y me encuentro a Finnick. Su cabello rubio está pegado a su cara, y su camiseta y sus jeans están empapados. Mi hermano es la única persona a la que el entrenador le permite estar en el banquillo durante el juego.

—Hola hermana —se inclina cerca y susurra—. Así que ¿Dónde está Gale?

—Cállate —digo—. Estoy intentando concentrarme. Y tú necesitas una sombrilla… te vas a enfermar antes de juego de mañana.

Él se encoje de hombros, luego frota mi brazo. —Necesitas relajarte o te vas a quedar tan rígida como el abuelo Everdeen.

Le doy una mirada asesina. ¿No sabe lo importante que es este juego?

—Sí, se lo importante que es este juego —dice Finn.

— ¡Oye Everdeen!

Veo a Cato andar hacia acá. — ¿Sí? —digo.

—No estaba hablando contigo, estaba hablando con tu hermano —contesta Cato, sacudiendo la mano de Finn—. Es bueno verte, hombre.

—A ti también. Así que ¿Dónde está ese nuevo mariscal, Gale? —pregunta Finn, Cato mira hacia mí. Me alegro de estar usando mi casco, porque puedo sentir mi rostro calentarse otra vez.

—El número quince —murmura Cato.

—Gracias —dice Finn, golpeándole la espalda a Cato y alejándose.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunta Cato.

—No lo sé. Le conté lo bueno que es Gale. Está interesado.

—Bueno, mejor que Gale no intente desviar su atención lejos de ti o le patearé el culo. No puedo creer que él intentara jodidamente venir aquí y tomar tu posición —gruñe Cato.

—Sácalo fuera con Lynchburg ¿de acuerdo? —digo, riendo.

Observo mientras Finn se acerca a Gale, sacudiendo su mano y dándole en la espalda. Gale se quita su casco y sonríe hacia Finn, y ellos empiezan a hablar animadamente. Finn apunta hacia el campo, describiéndole probablemente lo "mierdoso" que es el campo de Lynchburg, señalando todos los agujeros de la hierba.

Siento unos dedos pinchándome a los lados, y me doy la vuelta para ver a Peeta, llevando un paraguas bajo el brazo, lo saca y lo abre, sujetándolo sobre mí.

—Detente —siseo—. Estás haciendo que parezca tonta.

—Bien, —contesta Peeta. Puedo verlo sonreír detrás de su máscara. Él da dos pasos gigantes lejos de mí, pero mantiene el paraguas abierto y se para debajo, sólo. Peeta mueve la cabeza hacia Finn y Gale—. Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando allí?

Suspiro. Todos mis amigos chicos son demasiado sobreprotectores y entrometidos.

—Él quería conocer a Gale. Le conté lo bueno que es.

—Lo bueno que es, ¿eh?

—Cállate Mellark. Estoy intentando obtener la zona.

—Colega, ¡estamos jugando en Lynchburg! Bien podíamos estar jugando en el equipo Pop Warner. —Peeta se acerca a mí otra vez y le da el paraguas a un novato. Apretando mí mano dice—: Tú vas a estar genial esta noche.

—Tú también —contesto cuando Finn y Gale se acercan.

Peeta ve como Finn se inclina hacia mí y rápidamente se acerca para escuchar.

Finn susurra:

—El entrenador de Alabama está aquí.

Peeta y yo nos giramos de cara a la valla, donde los promotores y ex alumnos suelen ponerse a tomar notas. Efectivamente un hombre que lleva una chamarra roja de Alabama Roll Tide está aquí.

Finn continúa:

—Los reclutadores de Ohio están aquí, también.

—Deben estar aquí por Marvel. —Me siento mal porque los reclutadores de Michigan no estén aquí. Peeta ha querido ir a la escuela de allí desde siempre.

—Impresiónalos, Everdeen —dice Peeta, golpea mi espalda cuando los árbitros llaman a los capitanes al campo para el lanzamiento de la moneda. Corro hacia la línea de cincuenta yardas con Cato y Marvel y pronto estoy parada en el centro del campo con Marvel a mi derecha y Cato a mi izquierda. El árbitro me dice que elija.

—Cara —digo. El árbitro lanza la moneda al aire y deja que golpee la hierba, sale cruz. El capitán de Lynchburg dice que ellos patearan. Mirando hacia el campo, digo que nosotros queremos defender el lado menos fangoso. No quiero que nuestra defensa esté resbalando y cayendo por todo el lugar. Prefiero correr por el barro del otro lado. Cato, Marvel y yo corremos de vuelta a las líneas laterales, donde golpeo los puños con Peeta, antes de que salga a despejar.

—Es genial que los de Ohio estén aquí —le digo a Marvel. Él se encoge de hombros, lo que me sorprende. Me imaginé que estaría entusiasmado. ¡Bogs Carter fue defensa del Estado de Ohio, por no mencionar a los Delfines de Miami y los Titanes!

Cuando el otro equipo saca, Gale se une a mí. Juntos, vemos a Peeta atrapar el balón y correr por el campo. Él está en nuestras veinte, luego en las treinta… zigzagea a un par de esquineros, quienes tropiezan y caen al barro. Luego Peeta va directo hacia abajo, y pasa las veinte del otro equipo, luego las diez. Y ¡Touchdown!

Nuestras porristas animan como locas, nuestra banda de música toca una canción de lucha. Somos impresionantes.

—Mierda —dice Gale—. Él hizo que eso pareciera fácil.

Gritando, salto arriba y abajo. Empujo a un novato, que tropieza y cae al banco. Empujo a Cato, que no se mueve por supuesto, pero es el motivo del empujón lo que importa. Golpeo los puños y doy los cinco a los otros chicos del banquillo, incluido a Gale. Cuando nuestras manos golpean los cinco entre ellas, siento, como una descarga de electricidad entre nosotros.

Peeta agarra el balón y empieza hacer un baile, entonces se para. Supongo que se da cuenta que hacer el baile no vale la pena con este tiempo. Después de que nuestro pateador marca un punto extra, nuestros defensas empujan hacia fuera y no permiten que Lynchburg haga la primera fase.

Hora del espectáculo.

Corro hacia el campo, y tomo mi posición detrás de Cato.

El imbécil delantero de Lynchburg dice:

—Hola lesbiana, tu culo se ve mejor que el año pasado.

—Cierra la boca, idiota —dice Cato, golpeando la máscara del delantero.

—Está bien —le digo a Cato, lo suficientemente alto para que el delantero me oiga—. La única novia que él tendrá será su mano derecha.

El entrenador me habla a través del altavoz de mi casco. —Sólo carga esta noche. Nada de pases vistosos.

— ¡Cincuenta rojo! —Grito—. ¡Cincuenta rojo! ¡Veinticinco azul! —La señal, el veinticinco azul, lo que significa que Cato golpea el balón hacia mí, y yo se lo paso a nuestro corredor principal, Pollux Bates, y él lo conduce hasta el medio campo. Obtenemos la primera con facilidad.

Cato golpea como el infierno al delantero, que ahora está tirado sobre el campo, agarrándose el estomago.

—Bonito —digo en voz alta.

El tiempo está causando que Lynchburg juegue incluso peor de lo normal, lo cual es bastante malo, así que nosotros seguimos conduciendo el campo. Después de que paso el balón para el segundo touchdown, escucho a mi madre gritándome desde las gradas. Ella está sentada con la madre de Marvel, la de Peeta y los padres de Cato. No me imaginaba que mi padre fuera a venir, pero agacho mi cabeza cuando veo que no está aquí. Empapada por la lluvia, mi madre sonríe mientras grita mi nombre. No puedo esperar a decirle cuanto la quiero.

Para el medio tiempo, el marcador esta 28-0. Estoy avergonzada por Lynchburg, pero estoy jugando un juego asombroso incluso si sólo estoy pasando el balón sin tirar ningún pase largo. Corrí para un touchdown, sin embargo, simplemente porque necesitaba mostrarme al tipo de Alabama. Normalmente no hago cosas como esa, pero si no podía lanzar ninguna gran bomba con este tiempo, tenía que hacer algo para destacar.

Ahora estamos en los vestidores y ya que vamos ganando, el entrenador no nos tiene que decir nada sobre que estamos haciendo algo mal, así que bebo algo de Gatorade y me seco. Mis manos están tan mojadas que parecen pasas. Peeta se aprieta junto a mí a un lado del banco y Gale al otro. Como estamos machacando a Lynchburg, siento que me puedo relajar un poco, así que dejo la zona del fútbol y empiezo a pensar en Gale otra vez. Su codo está tocando el mío.

¿No sería genial si fuéramos las dos únicas personas en esta habitación? Nos arrancaríamos los uniformes y…

— ¡Everdeen! —dice el entrenador.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Te estoy sacando del campo para la segunda mitad.

Cato, Marvel y Peeta saltan. Ellos empiezan a gritar:

— ¿Va enserio, entrenador?

Y:

— ¡Ella está genial en este juego!

O:

— ¡El entrenador de Alabama está ahí afuera!

El entrenador levanta una mano. —Everdeen ha demostrado que es perfectamente capaz de correr por un campo de fútbol. Pero el tiempo está empeorando, y no quiero que salga herida.

—Suena como mi padre.

El entrenador se quita la gorra y se frota la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí.

—Apuesto a que tu padre estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Estoy sacando a Gale en el segundo tiempo.

— ¡Mierda! —digo levantándome y saliendo del vestidor. Cuando estoy fuera en el pasillo, tomo una larga y profunda respiración, y recorro mis manos a través de mi cabello mojado.

¿Cómo puede hacerme esto el entrenador? El entrenador de Alabama está aquí para verme. A mí. Katniss Everdeen.

No a Gale.

Es como si todo el mundo en este maldito planeta estuviera aquí para verme jugar y realizar mi sueño. Todos excepto los chicos de mi equipo.

Mi equipo…

Nadie respeta a un capitán que actúa así, no importa si el entrenador está actuando en plan idiota esta noche, así que vuelvo a entrar en el vestidor. —Lo siento, entrenador —digo—, no volverá a suceder.

El entrenador sonríe, lanzándome el balón. —Genial. Ayuda a Gale a calentar.

.

.

.

Gracias al Señor, que el entrenador no es meteorólogo, porque sus predicciones apestan. "El tiempo está empeorando", mi culo. Para el momento que Gale está calentando, las estrellas brillantes cubren el cielo despejado.

Grito mis instrucciones a los defensas del campo mientras Finn se acerca y se para a mi lado.

—Jugaste como el infierno en este juego, hermana.

—Gracias —murmuro—. No puedo creer que el entrenador me sacara.

—No importa. Le mostraste a todo el mundo tu talento.

— ¿Hablaste con el entrenador de Alabama?

Él se ríe. —Sí.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Ahora no es un buen momento. Céntrate en el juego. Hablaré contigo en casa. —Finn se aleja hacia la valla, donde están los chicos de Alabama y la Estatal de Ohio todavía con el padre de Marvel. Desearía tener las habilidades de mi hermano en las charlas.

No dejamos que Lynchburg llegue a la primera, por lo que el balón ya es nuestro. Gale corre hacia el campo, haciendo incluso parecer que lo hace sin esfuerzo.

Los defensas de Lynchburg parecen relajarse cuando ven que no me he reincorporado al juego. Gran error. Grande. Incluso aunque Gale sólo entrenó una vez con nuestro equipo, y la práctica duró veinte minutos, él va a destrozar a Lynchburg.

Cato le lanza el balón a Gale. Él toma cinco pasos y escanea el campo. Cato deja que un defensa lo pase. A propósito, obviamente. Cato nunca hubiera dejado que un lateral de Lynchburg se acercara a ningún lugar cerca de mí. No importa, sin embargo, Gale deja de lado al lateral y le da un pase en profundidad a Peeta, quien está luchando con un esquinero en la zona de anotación. El balón se desliza hacia los brazos abiertos de Peeta.

Mierda.

¡Gale acaba de hacer un pase de cuarenta yardas! Dios, no creo que yo hubiera podido hacer eso.

Me giro para encontrar a Finn y a los reclutadores universitarios. Los entrenadores le están hablando rápidamente a un boquiabierto Finn, quien les dice algo a ellos. Los reclutadores escriben algo en sus notas.

El nombre de Gale.

¿Me recordará el tipo de Alabama incluso después de haber visto a Gale?

Después de quitarse su casco, Gale corre hacia aquí. Él deja caer una mano sobre mi hombro y me acerca hacia él. Rápidamente aparto sus manos.

—Lo siento, Katniss —dice Gale, con su grueso acento de Texas.

—Está bien —murmuro—. Buen pase. —Después de que Cato golpee el balón, así podemos tener otro punto extra, lo aparto a un lado—. Cato, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Dejar que un lateral vaya detrás de un jugador de esa manera. Habrían podido cubrir a Gale. Gracias a Dios que sólo es Lynchburg.

— ¿Qué mierda te importa? El tipo te ha robado la posición.

—Cato, no me importa si él amenaza con matar a mis hijos aún no nacidos. Gale sigue siendo parte del equipo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los demás. ¿Entiendes? —Le golpeo el casco lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que le doliera la cabeza, para hacer un punto.

—Sí, señora.

Entonces veo a Gale hablando con Gloss, quien ha puesto su cara de ''Estoy asustado de mi mente'', así que voy a ver lo que está pasando allí.

Oigo a Gale decir:

—No puedes interferir con un receptor como él.

— ¡Sólo nos costó quince yardas!

El consejo de Gale es correcto, pero él no es el entrenador y ciertamente tampoco es el capitán.

—Gloss —le digo—. Estás haciendo un fantástico juego, pero Gale tiene razón. No dejes que vuelva a suceder.

—Lo tengo, Everdeen. —Gloss mira a Gale y se aleja.

—Eres demasiado buena con él —me dice Gale.

—Yo soy el capitán de aquí. Hay una gran diferencia entre ser brutalmente honesta y decirle a la gente lo que necesita oír. ¿Entiendes?

Gale me mira como si nunca hubiera tomado direcciones de nadie.

Lo agarro por la camiseta y tiro de él más de cerca.

—Si tienes algún problema con alguno de los jugadores, me lo traes ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo siento —murmura. Se frota la parte posterior del cuello, frunciendo sus cejas.

—Yo corro por el campo de Hundred Oaks. No tú.

—Entiendo —Gale empuja de nuevo su casco de vuelta y sale corriendo para nuestro próximo juego. Peeta y Cato siguen a Gale, pero una vez que se han ido, Marvel se acerca hacia mí.

—No me gusta esto ni un poco, Everdeen —dice Marvel—. Algo está fuera de lugar con ese tipo, que asume demasiado.

—Está bajo control —le digo con un tono para decirle a Marvel que se vaya, que es lo que hace.

Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si Marvel está en lo cierto. Este es mi equipo. Es sólo nuestro primer juego, y el entrenador ya me ha sacado y puesto en el mejor puesto de mariscal de campo, el mariscal de campo que se utiliza para gritar las jugadas y conseguir el camino.

Pero no voy a ser controlada por nadie. No importa lo bonita que sea. Como de costumbre, soy la primera en salir del vestidor y sentarme en el autobús. Saco mi iPod y me extiendo a través de la última fila. Cato y yo siempre nos sentamos en los últimos asientos, que son unos beneficios para los de alto nivel. Cierro los ojos y escucho algo de música rap y espero que los latidos me relajen.

No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y escuchar lo que el reclutador le dijo a Finn acerca de mí. Por supuesto, podría haberse olvidado ya de mí, teniendo en cuenta que sólo soy la segunda. La mejor del instituto QB en Tennessee ahora.

Ganamos 42-0. Gale era lo suficientemente agradable para disfrutar en Lynchburg, sólo lanzando dos pases largo, al tanto de Peeta. Y los tres touchdowns de Peeta en un juego impresionante. Los entrenadores de las universidades definitivamente lo debieron de haber notado. Me encuentro sonriendo a mi misma ante el recuerdo del baile de Peeta al final del juego.

En la zona de anotación, después de su tercer touchdown, hizo el movimiento llamado "La podadora" donde pretende imitar a una. Y luego hizo ''El aspersor''.

Conseguimos una penalización por conducta antideportiva y luego tuvimos que marchar quince yardas atrás. El entrenador se enojó por el exhibicionismo de Peeta, pero no me importa.

De repente, el resto del equipo sube al autobús, y el autobús comienza a rebotar y agitarse distrayéndome, llevándome a los otros jugadores gritando, desde la música y mis pensamientos. Cierro los ojos otra vez. Siento un golpe en el pie, y esperando ver a Cato, miro hacia arriba y encuentro a Gale de pie delante de mí. Me empuja las piernas, haciendo que me sentara, y mis pies cayeran al suelo, y comienza a apretar mi lado del sitio.

—A Everdeen le gusta sentarse sola —Marveldice en voz alta—. Saca tu culo de su asiento.

Gale se da vuelta y lo mira.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Marvel. Tengo que hablar con Katniss sobre el juego. —Él se desliza, y me deslizo contra la ventana quitándome los auriculares.

Mierda. Tengo que oler fatal, como una mezcla de sudor, perro mojado, y olor a gas diesel que se ha filtrado en los asientos de vinilo del autobús. Pero no importa a lo que huela. No puedo bajar la guardia con este tipo o él no sólo se hará cargo de mi posición. Él va a hacerse cargo de todo el equipo.

—Oye —dice, acariciando mi rodilla—. Gran juego el de esta noche. Eres muy buena.

Doblo mis brazos sobre mi estómago. —Tú también eres bueno.

—Estoy contento de haber llegado a jugar. Me gusta tanto el fútbol.

—A mí también... —Me detengo por un instante antes de añadir—: Me ha gustado desde que tenía cinco años, cuando mi padre me llevó al juego del Super Bowl XXXII.

Gale sonríe. — ¿Broncos vs Empacadores?

—Sip.

—Impresionante juego, mi hombre John Elway destruyó a Brett Favre.

Yo digo:

—Favre apesta.

Y Gale dice:

—No puedo soportar a Brett Favre. —Al mismo tiempo.

Y luego los dos decimos:

—Jinx. —Le pellizqué su antebrazo y él me pellizcó el muslo.

Nos reímos y se apoya en mi hombro, y luego nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

Sus ojos son tan grises...

—Entonces… ¿de qué quieres hablar? —pregunto.

Gale sonríe con esa sonrisa malvada de nuevo. Susurra:

—Mentí. Sólo quería una excusa para sentarme contigo.

En ese momento, Peeta agarra el asiento directamente en frente de nosotros, de forma rápida mira mis ojos, luego se sienta y mira hacia adelante.

Normalmente, él se cierne sobre el respaldo de su asiento y charla conmigo, pero él se encorva tan abajo en su asiento que no puedo ni verlo.

Me pongo los auriculares de nuevo, sentada en el asiento de vinilo, y Gale está ubicado brazo a brazo conmigo, se siente caliente.

Cuando volvemos a la plaza de estacionamiento de la escuela, me despido del equipo, chocando los puños con todo el mundo, luego me dirijo a mi auto.

—Oye, Katniss —dice Peeta mientras se mueve hacia arriba—. ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta de Tresh conmigo? —Se frota las palmas de las manos y luego deja sus pulgares en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Lanzo mi bolso dentro de mi camioneta.

—Gracias, pero voy a casa de cabeza.

— ¿Vas a dejar a Gale ir a casa también? —se quejó.

—Estaba sentado conmigo —murmuro—. ¿Cuál, demonios, es un problema Peeta?

Peeta se dirige hacia su camioneta marrón oxidado y se da vuelta para mirarme a la cara a medida que camina hacia atrás. Después de mirar por encima de Gale, sus ojos se topan conmigo y dice:

—Bueno, ya sabes dónde está la verdadera fiesta si decides que no quieres estar sola.

Entonces le grita a las masas:

— ¡Fiesta con Tresh! ¿Quién está conmigo?

El equipo entra en erupción, y cinco miembros aparecen mágicamente delante de Peeta y ocultan todo su cuerpo.

Gale se acerca a mí, moviendo la cabeza ante Peeta.

— ¿Vas a la fiesta?

—No —respondo—. Tengo que golpear el saco. Voy a ver el juego de mi hermano mañana en Knoxville.

—Eso suena bien. Me encantaría verlo jugar en algún momento. Me gustó encontrarme con él esta noche, es muy agradable.

—Sí, amo a mi hermano.

Gale cepilla el cabello de su frente.

—Así que, bueno… ¿Quieres que te haga compañía para ver el juego de Finnick?

Mierda. Una oferta. Pero Knoxville está a una hora y media de distancia. Eso es demasiado tiempo para estar a solas con Gale y mis padres.

—Iré al juego con mis padres, Gale. Confía en mí, prefiero ir de compras de ropa para toda la eternidad que pasar tres horas en un auto con ellos. Tal vez en otro momento.

—No me importa viajar con ellos.

—No creo que sea una muy buena idea.

Gale frunce el ceño y mete las manos en los bolsillos. — ¿He hecho algo que te ha hecho enojar? Lo siento, el entrenador me puso dentro esta noche, pero no creo que eso sea una razón para que te enojes conmigo. Fue un sacrificio que el equipo…

Niego con la cabeza.

—No es nada de eso.

— ¿Qué es entonces? —exclama. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos.

Mierda. Así que tal vez no he sido la persona más agradable. Pero no puedo decirle por qué está distrayendo al infierno fuera de mí.

Gale se transforma, empieza a alejarse, y sus hombros se tensan. —Supongo que ya nos veremos.

—Espera, Gale. ¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. No necesito que me organices un paseo.

Las lágrimas corren a mis ojos.

—Uhm, me iba a ofrecer para llevarte a casa. Y, para preguntar si tal vez, quiero decir, si no estás haciendo nada el domingo...

Se detiene, se vuelve y levanta las cejas. — ¿Sí?

—Uhm, ¿te gustaría ir al juego de pretemporada de mi papá conmigo? ¿En Nashville? Está jugando con los Patriotas. Siempre voy cuando juega en Nueva Inglaterra, porque Tom Brady es increíble, pero no le digas a mi papá que te lo dije.

Gale sonríe.

— ¿Un juego de los Titanes? ¿Un juego real de la NFL? Nunca he estado en uno antes.

Eso me sorprende. Es extraño que alguien tan bueno como Gale nunca haya estado en un juego profesional.

—Sí —dije—. Cato, Marvel y yo vamos juntos. Y tal vez Peeta, si es capaz de arrastrarse fuera de la cama por un tiempo. Está en duda, sin embargo.

— ¿Tengo que conseguir un boleto?

—Por supuesto que no. Nosotros nos sentamos en el palco del propietario.

—Maldita sea. Sí, definitivamente quiero ir.

—Genial. Te llamaré para los detalles. Ah, y lleva un traje o algo bueno.

—Puedo hacer eso. Gracias por la invitación.

Sonrío. Esto es bueno. Voy a pasar el rato con Gale bajo la supervisión de Cato y Marvel. Van a mantenerme.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa hoy?

—Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que voy a estar en esta fiesta.

— ¿Te vas con Delly otra vez?

—Por supuesto que no —dice, riendo—. Me gusta estar con las chicas que tienen la actividad del cerebro real. Chicas como tú.

Oh. Mi. Dios. Rápidamente le digo:

—Que te diviertas. Te llamaré mañana. ¡Adiós!

Salto en mi auto Y no me molesto en buscarlo por el espejo retrovisor. Porque sé que él me está mirando.

.

.

.

En casa, corro escaleras arriba a la habitación de Finn y toco en la puerta.

—Entra. —Abro la puerta para encontrar a Finn descansando en el suelo jugando con un videojuego de fútbol. Me siento junto a él, y me pasa el segundo control.

— ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano? —Pregunta—. ¿En ningún otro lugar o haciendo cualquier otra cosa? ¿No tenías una cita caliente con Gale?

—Si quieres jugar mañana, será mejor que cierres la boca, porque te voy a patear el culo, hermano.

—Sí, claro. —Finn se ríe cuando inmediatamente anota un touchdown—. Hombre, no soy tan malo en los videojuegos…

—Así que dime lo que el entrenador de Alabama, dijo acerca de mí ¡Ya!

—Vamos a hablar acerca de Gale en primer lugar. Él es realmente genial, Kat. Y aunque él no está a partir de este año, el tendrá una montaña de ofertas de universidades.

—Bien —le digo, lanzando el control hacia abajo. Me levanto y atravieso el cuarto hasta caer en la cama de Finn—. Dime lo que el tipo de Alabama dijo.

—Bueno, en parte poco, ya que estiré las reglas un poco, por hablar con él acerca de ti, si sigues jugando como lo hiciste esta noche, te ofrecerán un viaje completo.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No —dice Finn—. Sigan con su buen trabajo y serás una de los favoritos en el de Alabama. Eso sí, no te distraigas, no te hagas daño, y no hagas nada estúpido.

—Pero no es un poco extraño que ellos estén dispuestos a darme el viaje completo a pesar de que no hice ninguno de los pasos grandes esta noche.

—Por el infierno, no lo cuestionan —Finn dice, riendo—. Sólo sugieren eso. Yo lo haría.

—Sería increíble si me fuera a Alabama. ¡Seriamos rivales!

—Tennessee sería una patada total en el culo.

—Por supuesto, estoy diciendo lo mismo. —Finn se frota la mandíbula—. Pero hay una cosa que no creo que ninguno de nosotros haya tenido en cuenta. Los entrenadores de cualquier escuela a la que vayas te van a utilizar como contratación de herramienta. En Alabama lo demostramos todo el tiempo, y ellos quieren tu ayuda con la publicidad.

—Uf —le digo—. ¿Al igual que Sports Illustrated que quería hacer un artículo sobre mí?

Gracias a Dios papá intervino y dijo que no.

—Sí —dice Finn—. No creo que tu vida vaya a ser tan privada. Todo el mundo va a saber todo sobre ti.

—Con que pueda jugar a fútbol en la universidad, no me importa.

—Genial. Ahora, los asuntos más importantes a contar… Lo que pasa con Gale. Me gusta.

—A mí también. Lo invité al juego de papá el domingo. ¿Vendrás?

—Sí que puedo, si quieres. ¿No quieres un poco de tiempo a solas con Gale?—dice Fin, con una sonrisa.

—Por favor, ven. Por favor, ayúdame a actuar con normalidad. A mí me gusta Gale y quiero ser su amiga, pero sigo dándole un empujón. Se sentó a mi lado esta noche en el autobús y no le hice caso la mayor parte del tiempo.

A Finn se le cae repentinamente el control.

— ¿Se sentó a tu lado en el autobús? ¿En la fila de atrás? ¿Frente a todos esos chicos? Oh hermana, él quiere algo completamente malo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —lo digo con un suspiro.

—Ni siquiera puedo imaginar tener las agallas de sentarme con una chica en frente de todos esos tipos. Peeta y Cato le patearan en el culo a Gale si te hace daño. E incluso si no se lo pueden patear, ellos se burlaran de él en el vestidor. Caray, nunca dejaran de hablar de él —se ríe Finn.

Basta de hablar de Gale.

—Me voy a la cama. Gracias por la ayuda con el entrenador.

—No hay problema. Espera, Kat —dice Finn, de pie y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Dale una oportunidad a Gale. No quiero que se te vaya la vida sin tomar una oportunidad con un chico.

—No sé si puedo —le susurro.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No sé cómo besar ni nada de eso.

Finn se ríe.

—Hermana, si te besa, encontraras la manera de besar de nuevo muy rápidamente.

— ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos y luego rompe conmigo? Eso sería un asco. Y entonces estaríamos atrapados en un equipo.

—Él no se arriesgaría por nada si no fuera serio. Confía en mí. Puedo decir que es un buen tipo.

Asiento con la cabeza. —Sí, lo sé.

¿Pero es un buen chico por el que vale la pena el riesgo y el perder de vista mis objetivos? ¿Mis sueños?

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que el entrenador hizo mal en sacar a Katniss? ¿Qué con Gale, creen que le quiera quitar su puesto a Katniss? Yo creo que se esta dejando llevar y trata de ser como ella. Y Gale esta dejando cada vez mas claro que quiere algo con Katniss.**

** : Gracias y saludos.**

**Rucky: Te daré un adelanto…ella empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por ambos, pero para saber con quien se queda tienes que esperar mas uu. Saludos.**

**33: Yo a Finnick como que lo veo mas como un hermano mayor y sobreprotector…no se, siempre lo he visto así. Yo creo que Cato y Marvel ven a Katniss mas como a una hermana pequeña a la que tienen que cuidar, como en este capitulo en que la defendió del jugador, ellos solo tratan de cuidarla : ). Mmm realmente no veo a Katniss en alguna actriz que conozca, la considero diferente, y tu ¿a cual te imaginas?**

**3rookie: Gracias! Y te lo mando con gusto, pero tu correo no lo pusiste, ponlo de nuevo : )**

**yra: Omgss! Sii, la historia es genial, yo me aguante hasta el final para saber con quien, pero desde antes ya te empiezas a dar una idea de con quien se queda!**

**Ya saben, si les gusto pongan la historia en favoritos y espero sus Reviews.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Cuídense. **


	10. Unico Padre

**_La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. _**

**_OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión._**

**UNICO PADRE**

Observar mi deporte favorito,

observar a mi hermano favorito

(de acuerdo, mi único hermano),

observar a mi único padre animar a Finnick.

Sonriendo.

Riendo.

Gritando.

Diciéndole a mamá lo orgulloso que está.

Diciendo que ningún padre podría tener un hijo mejor.

Y yo estoy sentada justo allí.

Lista para ahogarme en el queso de los nachos.

Porque todo lo que tengo es el fútbol

y la persona con la quiero compartirlo,

más que nada

ni siquiera me ha preguntado si gané anoche…


	11. Capitulo 7

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 7**

**PEETA**

**¿La cuenta? 17 días hasta Alabama**

En este juego, Finnick pateó totalmente el culo de los Florida Gators, 21- 10. Grité tanto por mi hermano que conseguí ronquera.

Ahora estoy de vuelta en casa, sentada en la cocina, mandándome mensajes de texto con Peeta.

Escribo:

**¿Cómo fue la fiesta?**

Peeta me escribe de vuelta:

_**Marvel se emborrachó y se enrolló con la novata del almuerzo.**_

**¡Qué mierda! ¿Mervel realmente se emborrachó?**

Él nunca bebe. Espero que no le pase nada.

_**Sí, fue una locura. Estaba contando con él para llevarme y terminé cargándolo a casa. Es un pesado. LOL.**_

**Lo sé. Me mató con ese saqueo el miércoles. ¿Cato?**

_**Después de una loca pelea, Cato y Clove subieron a la habitación.**_

**Impactante. ¿Estaba Johana ahí?**

_**Sip.**_

**¿Y?**

_**Me quedé con Annie de nuevo.**_

**¿Estaba Gale ahí?**

_**Delly pasó todo el tiempo arrojándose sobre Gale.**_

Cuando leí ese mensaje de texto, devolví en mi boca. Le mandé un mensaje de a Peeta de vuelta:

**¿A Gale le gusta Delly?**

_**No lo creo. Marvel, Cato y yo estaremos en tu casa en unas horas x un draft de fantasía **_(es una especie de juego donde se selecciona a distintos jugadores para formar un equipo imaginario.)**.**

**De acuerdo.**

Mamá entra en la cocina, llevando un manojo de girasoles, y los ordena en un jarrón.

— ¿Qué harás esta noche, Katniss?

—Los chicos están viniendo. ¿Está bien?

Mamá asiente, sacando una botella de agua de la nevera, y toma asiento.

—Gracias por venir a mí juego anoche, mamá.

Sonríe. —No me lo habría perdido. Así que… háblame de Gale Hawthorne. No he visto un mariscal de campo de escuela secundaria como él en años. Tal vez nunca.

—Lo sé.

—Es mejor de lo que lo era tu hermano a los diecisiete.

—Sí, ¡pero no podemos decirle eso a Finnick!

Mamá ríe alegremente. — ¿Estabas molesta con el entrenador Plutarch por sacarte?

—Oh, diablos, sí.

— ¿Viene Gale esta noche? —pregunta mamá. Mirando hacia mí, empieza a despegar la etiqueta de su agua embotellada.

—No. Pero lo invité al juego de Papá mañana.

—Ah, bueno no puedo esperar a conocerlo. Parece un joven lindo.

—Sip —digo antes de pensar.

— ¿Oh? —Mamá está sonriendo ahora—. ¿Te gusta como algo más que un compañero de equipo?

Me encojo de hombros.

Mamá dobla las manos juntas y las levanta a su barbilla y su sonrisa se ilumina, es aún más brillante, como la forma en la que el cielo se pone cuando el sol empieza a subir poco a poco sobre el horizonte durante las carreras temprano en la mañana.

Antes de avergonzarme incluso más a mí misma, y antes de que mamá empiece a hablar acerca de sentimientos y mierda, me apresuro fuera de la cocina y corro escaleras abajo.

.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, los chicos y yo estamos terminando nuestro draft de fantasía mientras comemos la suficiente comida china para alimentar a todos los de la propia China.

Peeta se tumba sobre la alfombra y se agarra el estómago. —Recuérdame no comer dos órdenes de pollo General Tso nunca más.

—Oye, Peeta —digo.

— ¿Sí? —contesta con una sonrisa.

—No comas dos órdenes de pollo General Tso nunca más.

—Esta sopa de huevo es una completa porquería —dice Marvel, dándole vueltas a las cosas mocosas de huevo con una cuchara—. No tiene suficiente sal. Y los huevos están rancios.

—Cuando cumpla dieciocho, voy a hacerme un tatuaje —anuncia Cato.

— ¿De qué? —pregunta Peeta.

—Estoy pensando en hacerme algo chino, como justo encima de mi trasero—dice, señalando la parte baja de su espalda.

—Conseguirías un tatuaje de zorra —digo, mordiendo una galleta de la fortuna mientras Peeta y Marvel empiezan a reírse—. ¿Qué diría?

—Estaba pensando trueno o susurro, tú sabes, algo profundo como eso.

Peeta se levanta sobre un codo y se inclina para susurrar en mi oído:

—Tal vez podríamos pagar al tatuador, y conseguir que escribiera la palabra china para salida.

Me parto de risa. —Totalmente.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —reclama Cato.

—Creemos que deberías ir por trueno —dice Peeta, mordiéndose los labios.

Cato piensa por un momento. —Sí, tienen razón. Trueno, eso es.

—Me haré un tatuaje también —dice Peeta, flexionando su brazo izquierdo—. De una chica hula, en mi bíceps.

Sonrío antes de preguntar:

— ¿Qué vas a hacerte, Marvel?

—Uhm, quizás, como… ¿Llamas? ¿Qué hay de ti, Katniss?

— ¿Tal vez el logo de Alabama? —Señalo el hueso de mi cadera y digo—: ¿Justo aquí?

Peeta tose en un puño mientras el móvil de Cato suena.

—Oye, ¿cómo está mi chica favorita? —dice Cato, sonriendo perezosamente y reclinándose contra el sofá como si fuera el dios griego a cargo de complacer a las mujeres de la escuela secundaria Capitolio. Demonios, probablemente está esperando que algunas chicas salten fuera del armario y empiecen a abanicarlo con hojas de palmera mientras lo alimentan con papas fritas—. Estaré ahí en diez minutos —continúa Cato, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Quién era? —Pregunta Peeta—. ¿La novata pelirroja de la cafetería?

—No. Clove quiere que le haga una visita. —Cato guiña el ojo—. Me necesita.

Peeta ríe. —Diviértete, hombre.

—Amordázame —murmuro mientras empiezo a limpiar la basura, recogiendo palillos usados y envoltorios de galletas de la fortuna.

Cato dice:

—Hasta luego. —Y sube corriendo las escaleras y sale por la puerta del sótano.

Marvel se levanta y tira algunos cartones para llevar.

—Me voy también, Katniss. Necesito llegar a casa antes de que mi padre enloquezca.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? —pregunto, tirando latas de Coca Cola de dieta en la papelera de reciclaje.

Marvel se encoje de hombros, pero parece triste.

—Cree que no estoy durmiendo lo suficiente.

Asiento, entendiéndolo completamente. No puedo imaginar cómo es vivir en casa de Marvel, donde los batidos de proteínas y las abdominales comienzan el día, y las flexiones de brazos y estar en la cama a las 10:00 pm. lo terminan.

¿Es por eso que Marvel se emborrachó anoche? ¿Necesitaba una liberación o algo?

—Eso es genial —digo, no queriendo empujar a Marvel a hablar si no quiere hacerlo.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no vas a reunirte secretamente con esa novata ardiente de anoche? —dice Peeta, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara.

—No —deja escapar Marvel—. No debería haber hecho eso… quiero decir, ni siquiera le gusto a Enobaria. —Parece seriamente destrozado—. Es una buena chica.

—Lo entiendo —dice Peeta, palmeando en la espalda a Marvel—. Después de la práctica el lunes, vamos a ir a las jaulas de bateo, ¿bien?

—Genial —dice Marvel, chocando puños con Peeta y conmigo antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba.

Así que ahora estamos sólo Peeta y yo. Me dejo caer en el sofá y agarro el mando a distancia, esperando por completo que se vaya en pocos segundos.

Estoy segura de que tiene montones de chicas sin nombre esperando por él.

Ojeando los canales, paro en ESPN mientras Peeta se sienta en el cojín del sofá a mi lado. Se desploma y cierra los ojos, y aun cuando estaba actuando normal hace un par de minutos, puedo sentir tristeza irradiando de él como vapor elevándose del asfalto caliente en verano.

— ¿Puedo quedarme otra vez? —pregunta Peeta finalmente.

—Claro. ¿No vas a salir? —Estoy sorprendida, y contenta, cuando dice que prefiere quedarse antes que salir con la porrista del día. Me siento mejor cuando sé que está seguro y no afuera haciendo algo loco o imprudente, como conducir su camioneta a 130 kilómetros por hora a través de un lodazal.

—No esta noche. —Me mira y se pasa la mano por el cabello—. ¿Tú no vas a salir tampoco? —pregunta.

— ¿Qué podría hacer? Cato y Marvel acaban de abandonarnos. Eres todo lo que me queda —digo, riendo.

— ¿Qué hay de Gale?

Siento sonrojarme, mi cara encendiéndose como una fresa. —Eh… no sé. Va a venir al juego con nosotros mañana.

— ¿Oh en serio? —suspira, agarra el mando a distancia, y empieza a cambiar a través de los canales.

—Peeta… ¿Qué pasa? Por favor habla conmigo.

—No pasa nada.

—Estoy preocupada por ti.

— ¿Podemos irnos a dormir ahora? Estoy cansado.

No tengo nada mejor que hacer, por lo que bien podría conseguir una buena noche de sueño. Tengo que intentar ponerme guapa para Gale mañana, y si sólo consigo un par de horas de sueño, estoy segura de que pareceré un gremlin. Así que me levanto, extiendo ambas manos, y levanto a Peeta del sofá, y vamos escaleras arriba a mi habitación. Se quita su camiseta y jeans y se pone un par de mis pantalones de maya mientras me cambio a un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta. En mi cuarto de baño, nos cepillamos los dientes juntos, luego colocamos nuestros cepillos de dientes en el soporte.

Justo cuando me dirijo a la cama, agarra la pequeña lata de mantequilla de karité del mostrador y saca la tapa. Toma una bocanada de ella. —Ñam. Así que este es el por qué has estado oliendo mejor últimamente —dice, su pecho lleno de risa.

Arrancándoselo de la mano, digo:

—Dame eso. —Pero me lo arrebata de nuevo. Toma un poco de la mantequilla de karité y se la unta en las manos y brazos, sonriendo y oliéndose a sí mismo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me dirijo a la cama.

Tiro hacia atrás la colcha y me arrastro, Peeta se acuesta junto a mí, apestando a mantequilla de karité. —Ugh. Hueles —digo—. Gírate. Tenemos que dormir cabeza con pies. Órdenes de mamá.

—No podemos esta noche. He escuchado un rumor de que tienes pie de atleta, y no puedo arriesgarme a tenerlo en mi nariz.

Riendo, lo golpeo con una almohada. —Si no te comportas, tendrás que ir a dormir en la habitación de Finnick.

— ¡No! —dice Peeta bruscamente. Rápidamente se escabulle alrededor y se mueve hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

— ¿Aún estás asustado de la habitación de Finnick? —digo, riendo.

Deja caer la cara en la almohada que acabo de lanzarle. Con una voz apagada contesta:

—No, sólo prefiero quedarme contigo.

—Apuesto a que aún estás asustado de esa habitación debido a tu sueño de la ballena.

—No estamos hablando de esa espeluznante ballena. Esa cosa de la casa embrujada fue muy jodida.

—Hombre, no era una casa embrujada. Era una venta benéfica de Halloween de la iglesia.

Peeta ríe. —Lo que fuera, fue jodido.

Han pasado nueve años desde que Marvel nos invitó a esa venta benéfica de Halloween en su iglesia. En lugar de gente espeluznante con máscaras de Freddy Krueger persiguiéndonos con moto sierras, o gente recreando la mierda de la bruja de Blair, todos los puestos eran de temática bíblica. La iglesia había convertido su largo y oscuro vestíbulo en una réplica del interior del estómago de una ballena, así la gente podía experimentar cómo fue para Jonás después de ser tragado.

Caminando por ese vestíbulo casi negro como el carbón, palpé las paredes y descubrí que habían colgado bolsas de plástico cubiertas de Jell-O _(Marca de postres hechos a base de gelatina.)_ y Spam _(Carne enlatada elaborada de cerdo y jamón.)_ para simular las entrañas de la ballena. Una banda sonora de sonidos de ballena y olas rompiendo se reproducía en un equipo de sonido barato, y globos de agua rellenos de pudín cubrían el suelo. ¿Órganos internos en miniatura? Pensé que era la cosa menos convincente de todos los tiempos.

¿Peeta? Bueno, Peeta se puso frenético. Debía tener algún profundo temor a las ballenas o algo porque agarró mi codo y lloriqueó. Lloriqueó. No me burlé de él, sólo cubrí su mano con la mía y lo empujé a través del estómago de la ballena. En lugar de tres días, estuvimos allí durante aproximadamente treinta segundos.

Más tarde esa noche, Peeta se quedó a dormir en nuestra casa. Siempre se había quedado en la habitación de Finnick, pero a mitad de la noche, Peeta se coló en mi cama porque había tenido un sueño horrible en el que había sido comido por una ballena.

Se había quedado en mi habitación desde entonces. —Definitivamente aún estás asustado de la habitación de Finnick.

Mira hacia arriba desde la almohada y sonríe. —Por favor déjame quedarme. Prometo que me comportaré.

—Bien —digo, pero tan pronto como estamos tumbados cabeza con pies, empuja sus pies envueltos en calcetines justo en mi cara.

.

.

.

Mi despertador me despierta a las 9:00 am. Me muevo para apagarlo y me doy cuenta de que el brazo de Peeta está envuelto alrededor de mi estómago.

¿Cómo consiguió darse la vuelta en mi cama?

—Peeta, suéltame… —farfullo, apartándolo así puedo darle al botón de repetición. Luego ruedo de vuelta a mi almohada, y se mueve de nuevo más cerca y envuelve un brazo sobre mí otra vez. Hociquea contra mi cuello. Estoy empezando a preocuparme más y más por él.

Paso mi mano a través de sus rizos durante unos pocos minutos hasta que absolutamente tengo que levantarme. Saliendo de la cama, tiro de las mantas sobre él. Es obvio que está demasiado deprimido y fuera de combate para ir al juego hoy, así que ni siquiera me molesto intentando despertarlo.

Después de una ducha rápida, me pongo algo de ropa interior negra que encuentro en mi aparador, cortesía de mamá. Al salir del cuarto de baño, me paso unos treinta segundos en mi armario. Aunque odio llevar algo involucrado con una falda, tengo que vestirme bien si quiero sentarme en el palco titular, así que me pongo un sencillo vestido negro y me deslizo en unos zapatos planos plateados.

Antes de irme, me siento en mi cama y doy palmaditas en la cabeza de Peeta.

Apenas abre los ojos, me da una leve sonrisa y entierra su cara en la almohada de nuevo.

—Te llamaré después del juego —digo—. Quédate el tiempo que quieras.

—Gracias, Kat. Diviértete con Gale —dice en la almohada—. Enséñale esa ropa interior que llevas, lo pondrá salvaje.

Golpeo a Peeta en el hombro. Considerando que hemos estado pasando el rato desde que teníamos siete años, estoy segura de que me ha visto en ropa interior un montón de veces, pero nunca la había mencionado antes.

— ¿Por qué estabas mirándome mientras me cambiaba? —exclamo.

—Uh, ¿porque soy un chico? —voltea la almohada y la golpea, esponjándola. Luego se da la vuelta y cierra los ojos de nuevo.

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué es lo que tendrá Peeta? ¿A alguien más le pareció graciosa la historia de las ballenas? Mmm realmente Katniss y Peeta son muy buenos amigos.**

**¡Hey chicas/os! Hoy subiré dos capítulos y estaré actualizando diario, lo que pasa es que tendré que ausentarme y aun no se cuando, por eso les subiré capítulos para no dejarlos tan abandonados cuando me vaya. ¡Disfruten!**

**Si les gusto pongan la historia en Favoritos y espero sus Reviews.**

**Saludos!**

**Ahtziri : )**


	12. Capitulo 8

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 8**

**NACHOS GRANDES**

**¿La cuenta? 16 días hasta Alabama**

Cuando llego al remolque de Cato, toco la bocina alrededor de diez veces. Le dije a Gale que me encontrara con Cato, porque no quiero que vea, todavía, el lugar donde vivo. A juzgar por el hecho de que Gale no tiene un auto y no quiere que Peeta vea donde vive, yo no quiero que vea mi casa y crea que soy una snob engreída.

Cato viene corriendo por los escalones de madera podrida, su peso extra rebotando en el sitio debajo de una camisa blanca, con botones y corbata.

—Estamos saliendo. Deja de tocar la bocina.

Caminando detrás de Cato, Gale se ve lindo en su propia camisa abotonada, corbata, y pantalones de color caqui. Se ve limpio también. Él salta en el asiento trasero y Cato se sienta enfrente, junto a mí.

—Sabes, algunas personas tienen modales y tocan el timbre —dice Cato.

Haciendo caso omiso de Cato, digo:

—Hola Gale.

—Hola —responde él. A través del espejo retrovisor, veo que me mira y toma una respiración profunda. Empuja su cabello castaño fuera de su frente.

— ¿Marvel? —pregunta Cato.

— Está en el 70 cumpleaños de su abuela —le respondo.

— ¿Peeta? —pregunta Cato.

—Durmiendo en mi cama.

— ¿Qué? —exclama Ty.

—No es gran cosa, amigo —dice Cato—. Él duerme allí más de lo que lo hace en su propia casa.

—Oh —dice Gale mientras juega con los botones que abren el techo de mi camioneta, abriéndolo y cerrándolo un par de veces.

De alguna manera soy capaz de conducir la camioneta hasta Nashville sin chocar. Cada vez que miro a Gale en el espejo, me distraigo, y empiezo a pensar en lo genial que se ve con corbata.

Una hora más tarde, entramos en palco del propietario. Mamá ya está aquí, bebiendo y conversando con el dueño de los Titanes, pero cuando me ve llegar con Gale y Cato, se acerca.

—Hola cariño —dice, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Luego se vuelve hacia Cato y lo besa también.

Sonriendo ampliamente, Cato dice:

—Hola, señora Everdeen. Se ve hermosa, como siempre. —Pongo los ojos. Cato es un coqueto. No es extraño que todas aquellas tontas porristas se desmayen sobre él, independientemente del hecho de que él es tan grande como un luchador de sumo.

—Gracias, Cato —responde mamá—. ¿Y quién es este? —pregunta, señalando a Gale.

Gale extiende una mano. —Yo soy Gale Hawthorne. Mucho gusto, señora.

—Es un placer conocerte, Gale —dice mamá sonriéndome y a Gale. Mi cara debe estar tan roja como una señal de alto—. Gran trabajo en el juego del viernes en la noche. Fue como si Kat fuera el acto de apertura y tú fueras el titular.

—Caramba, gracias mamá —dije riendo. No estoy enojada, solo estoy tratando de hacer que Gale se sienta cómodo aquí en el centro de la gente rica de los Titanes.

Mamá me hace guiños y continúa:

—Gale, puedo decirte que tienes un gran futuro por delante. Vamos, deberías reunirte con el Sr. Taylor, el propietario. —Ella pone una mano en la espalda de Gale y se lo lleva.

Por encima de su hombro, él me mira y traga. Yo aprovecho la oportunidad para respirar y agarrar una botella de agua. Ya es oficial: estoy con él.

Cato me tira a un lado. — ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Katniss?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir, ¿qué está pasando contigo y Gale?

—Nada.

Cato sonríe. —Como que creo eso. Él no puede apartar los ojos de ti.

— ¿En serio? —Exclamo.

—Vaya. Mira, Kat, tú eres mi mejor amiga. No sé cuanto confiar en este tipo—dice Cato, señalando con la cabeza a Gale, a través de la habitación—. Yo no quiero que él robe tu posición o use a tu familia para salir adelante. Y Marvel me dijo lo que le dijo el viernes a Gloss. Eso no está bien.

—Entiendo lo que dices, pero vamos a darle una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? A menos que yo haga, digamos, diez intercepciones en un juego, el entrenador no le está dando mi posición. Y si se trata de usarme, tú, Finn, Marvel y Peeta, todos patearían su trasero.

—Es verdad... así que, eh, ¿te gusta?

Vaya, no puedo creer que Cato me pregunte acerca de mis sentimientos. Dado que esta es una ocasión tan trascendental, no puedo mentir, así que asiento con la cabeza una vez.

— ¡Maldición! Pensé que estarías soltera de por vida. Supuse que escaparías y te unirías a un convento.

—Eres un asno —le digo riendo—. Sabes, la cabeza de Clove se funde por ti.

—Oh, Dios, yo nunca voy a hablar contigo de nuevo —dice Cato, escapándose.

Observo mientras construye el mayor plato de nachos, lo suficientemente grande como para alimentar a Rhode Island.

¿Así que Cato todavía me tomaría en serio, como un compañero de equipo y como capitán, si yo tuviera un novio?

Decidí que ahora es un buen momento para rescatar a Gale de mi mamá y el Sr. Taylor. Cuando me acerco al grupo, el Sr. Taylor sonríe y dice:

—He oído que tienes una cierta competencia por tu posición, Katniss.

—Sí, señor. Gracias por invitarnos hoy —le digo. Yo siempre lo calmo porque necesito mantener las buenas relaciones del Sr. Taylor. Ellos sirven estas increíbles copas de helado cremoso, y Cato vive para la barra de nachos grande.

—Tú eres siempre bienvenida —dice el Sr. Taylor—. Tu madre y tu hermano me dicen que Gale será fácilmente escogido por un gran equipo de la primera división.

Gale frunce el ceño y se frota la parte posterior de su cuello.

Le pido al señor Taylor y a mamá que nos excusen, entonces rescato a Gale, agarrando su mano y tirando de él a mi asiento favorito, este cómodo sofá de cuero en el otro lado de la habitación.

—Gracias —dice él mientras se echa en el sofá—. Me estaba muriendo por allá.

—Lo siento por eso. Gale me distrajo con la barra de nachos —le digo con una sonrisa.

Un camarero se acerca y dice:

— ¿Puedo traerles algo?

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto a Gale.

—Lo que sea que tengas, supongo —responde él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tose.

—Tomaremos dos Coca-Colas, dos de esos increíbles helados con salsa derretida, alas calientes, no la salsa suave, me refiero a la salsa 911, la cosa que sabe como que estuvieras comiendo lava, y una pizza grande de queso —digo.

—Uf —dice Gale—. ¿Eres realmente una chica?

Me quedo paralizada. Quiero que piense en mí como una chica, no como una de esas personas en un concurso profesional de comer, como Joey Chestnut, el hombre que se comió sesenta y ocho perritos calientes en doce minutos. —La comida es increíble. Es la única razón por la que me siento en el palco del propietario en lugar de a nivel del campo.

Gale se ríe y me da palmaditas en el muslo. Él deja su mano quedarse allí durante unos dos segundos, pero luego se aleja y dobla las manos.

—Sabes —dice Gale, centrándose en la enorme pantalla de anotación de los Titanes, sin encontrar mis ojos—. Yo no quería venir a Hundred Oaks, y estaba preocupado por estar en un equipo con tipos que no conozco, pero tú me has hecho sentir que soy parte de algo. Así que, gracias.

—No hay problema. —Me limpio las manos sudorosas en mi vestido.

—No, en serio. Tú eres un buen líder. Me gusta que seas seria. Me gusta que seas diferente.

—Gracias —le respondo, sonriéndole mientras él sigue mirando el marcador, manteniendo sus manos fuertes y bronceadas entrelazadas.

Justo mientras Gale se voltea para sonreírme, Chaff el amigo de Finnick se acerca y se sienta al otro lado mío. De todos los días, ¿por qué Finnick tenía que traer a su amigo imbécil al juego?

Chaff pone su brazo a mí alrededor. —Oye, Kat. ¿Quién es tu amigo? Espero que no sea tu novio.

Gale está mirando el campo, pero puedo decir que está escuchando a Chaff, porque se está inclinando más cerca de mí y porque el juego no ha comenzado todavía. Los jugadores están haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento y entrenamientos finales. Veo a mi padre moviendo sus brazos alrededor y rebotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Él parece cansado.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Chaff? —pregunto.

—Sólo quería sentarme con la chica más linda en la sala —dice Chaff. Se inclina y planta este descuidado beso húmedo en mi mejilla.

— ¡Uf! —Exclamo, limpiando la baba de mi cara.

Por suerte, Finn viene a rescatarme. Él agarra el brazo de Chaff y lo aleja de nosotros. —Lo siento, Gale, hay una razón por la que no permitimos que este chico salga mucho.

Cuando Finn y Chaff se han ido, Gale susurra:

— ¿Quién diablos era ese loco?

—Ese loco probablemente será selección de primera ronda en el draft de la NFL el año que viene —le digo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Ese es Chaff Reynolds? —dice, volviéndose a mirar. Sus ojos se abren tan anchos, que se parece a una de esas ranas dardo venenoso—. Santa mierda. Él es tan impresionante.

Me río. —Confía en mí, no lo es.

—Parece que le gustas. ¿No quieres salir con un primera ronda?

—Disculpa mientras voy a vomitar.

— ¿Así que no estás interesada en él? —pregunta Gale, sonriendo.

—Infiernos no. Preferiría salir con O. J. Simpson.

Ty se ríe. —Me alegra escuchar eso... creo.

Dios, esto es incómodo. Por suerte para mí, el juego comienza y Gale se vuelve loco. Me encanta que él este teniendo un gran momento. Acabamos totalmente con toda la comida que ordené, y ya puedo sentir mi vestido más apretado.

Espero que Gale no vaya a pensar que estoy gorda.

Yo estoy tan enfocada en Gale que no le presto atención a mi mamá, mi hermano, o Cato. Eso está bien, sin embargo, porque Cato sólo tiene ojos para las porristas de los Titanes y sus nachos. Yo tampoco he prestado atención al juego, de lo que no me doy cuenta hasta que Gale me dice lo bueno que fue cuando papá corrió por una anotación desde la línea de la yarda diez justo antes del medio tiempo.

No puedo creer que me perdí eso. Papá es casi un anciano para luchar por una notación.

En el entretiempo, Finn se acerca y se escurre entre Gale y yo. —Hola, chicos —dice, poniendo un brazo alrededor de cada uno de nosotros.

— ¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño, hermano? —pregunto.

—Estoy actuando extraño porque tengo un increíble pedazo de chisme —dice Finn en voz baja.

—Finn, creo que deberías olvidar una carrera en la NFL y ser mi agente. No deberías malgastar tus habilidades de cotorreo.

Finn se ríe. —La idea ha pasado por mi mente. ¿Así que no te interesa escuchar mis noticias?

— ¡Por supuesto! —le digo.

—Tú sabes quién es el cuñado del señor Taylor, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Él es el entrenador en jefe de Notre Dame.

— ¿Y?

—El señor Taylor preguntó si podrías estar interesada, hermana, pero yo le dije que Alabama es tu primera opción. Pero le dije que valdría la pena para su cuñado venir a echarle un vistazo a Gale.

—Muchas gracias, Finn —le digo, abrazando a mí hermano.

—Gracias —dice Gale. Sus ojos están danzando alrededor del campo, hacia Finn, hacia su copa de helado. ¿Por qué está tan nervioso?

—Genial, bueno, los dejaré solos chicos. Tengo un poco más de charla que hacer —dice Finn, mientras se pone de pie y se encamina de nuevo a la barra.

Gale se frota la parte posterior de su cuello de nuevo y mira hacia abajo al campo.

—Estos han sido un par de días extraños, Katniss —murmura.

—Háblame acerca de eso —le respondo antes de pensar. ¿Por qué demonios dije eso?

— ¿Después del juego de hoy, podemos ir a algún lugar a hablar? ¿Solos?

¿Solos Gale y yo?

—Por supuesto —le respondo, tranquila y profesional.

¿Pero por dentro?

Mi corazón y estómago están rebotando por ahí como un yo-yo.

**¡Oh dios! ¡Por fin Katniss y Gale solos! ¿Qué pasara entre esos dos? ¿Creen que Cato tenga razón y Gale solo quiera usar a Katniss? Ojala que no uu**

**valeria luis: ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Aun falta algo para descubrirlo, pero te aseguro que toma la decisión correcta. ¡si! Yo creo que se siente un poco dejado de lado por que Kat ahora se interesa mas en Gale que en su mejor amigo jajaja. Saludos.**

**¡Nos leemos mañana!**

**Si les gusto pongan la historia en Favoritos y espero sus Reviews.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri.**


	13. La casa de Gale

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**LA CASA DE GALE**

No es pobre

No es el Trump Plaza

Es una casa linda

pintura blanca desgastándose poco a poco de sus lados

el césped crecido pero

nada que un cortador de césped no podría arreglar

Flores silvestres llenan el jardín

Ipomeas y varas de oro explotando como Skittles, pero

el trébol blanco en primavera es mi favorito

(cuando era pequeña, Peeta me hacía collares de estos).

Con todo,

Cato y Peeta viven en miseria comparados con Gale.

Pero la mirada en la cara de Gale

me dice que algo está muy, muy mal aquí.


	14. Capitulo 9

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 9**

**¿EL SABIA…?**

— ¿De qué querías hablar? —pregunto mientras pongo mi camioneta en estacionar.

Él toma mi mano y en silencio, nos quedamos tomados de la mano por unos minutos. Sigue abriendo su boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, luego la cierra de nuevo.

—Mi padre murió hace seis meses — dice finalmente.

Sorprendiéndome a mí misma, me estiro y lo atraigo a un abrazo. Él deja su frente descansando en mi hombro. —Lo siento. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Terrible accidente automovilístico. Conductor borracho.

— ¿Es por eso que te mudaste a aquí?

Él aleja su cuerpo, pero mantiene sus brazos alrededor de mí. —Más o menos.

— ¿Dijiste que vivías con tu mamá y hermana? ¿Y tu abuelo?

—Sí, deberías venir y conocer a papá Es genial.

— ¿También conocer a tu mamá y hermana?

Se mueve en su asiento y comienza a jugar con el techo corredizo de nuevo.

—Mi mamá estaba en al auto también.

¿Pero si ella estaba en el auto… y no murió…?

— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Uhm, bueno, ella está, uhm, ¿paralizada? —Gale entierra sus ojos en los talones de sus manos—. Y quiero decir, en verdad intenté lo más que pude hacerme cargo de todo para que mi hermana y yo nos pudiéramos quedar en Texas… pero no pude…

— ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?

Él deja caer sus manos y se voltea a mirar mis ojos. — ¿Somos amigos, cierto? Espero que… dejé todo en Texas.

Tomo su mano. —Por supuesto que somos amigos.

—Bueno, mi padre no tenía un seguro de vida como pensé que tendría… bueno, él no tenía mucho dinero para comenzar. Pero mamá necesita un montón de cuidado… como, ¿cuidado que no puede darle? Necesita una enfermera.

— ¿Así que te mudas aquí para que tu abuelo pudiera ayudar?

—Sí… tuve que vender nuestra casa en Texas… para que pudiéramos permitirnos el cuidado de mamá. Además mi abuelo ya tenía un trabajo aquí trabajando en una fábrica de pijamas.

— ¿Una fábrica de pijamas?

— ¿No sabías que Tennessee es, como, la capital de pijamas del mundo? —Gale sonríe un poco.

—No, no uso pijamas —digo sin pensar.

Gale tose. — ¿Qué?

—Uh, quería decir que uso, como, ropa de ejercicio en la cama, tú sabes, camisas y pantalones de malla y mierda así.

—Claro… —dice Gale, sonriendo. La sonrisa característica de Gale es la cosa más sexy en el planeta.

— ¡Uso ropa en la cama!

—Eso apesta.

Golpeo el hombro de Gale. —Entonces… ¿tu abuelo se está encargando de todo?

Gale frota la parte posterior de su cuello, mirándome de reojo. —No. No exactamente. Él tampoco podía permitírselo porque no tiene un buen seguro de salud, y no es como si su seguro pudiera cubrir el cuidado de mamá de todos modos. Los padres de mi mamá murieron bastante jóvenes, así que el padre de mi papá fue lo suficientemente agradable para aceptarnos. Quiero decir, él no tiene que ayudar en el cuidado de mi mamá en absoluto.

—Así que… uhm, estamos viviendo del dinero por vender nuestra casa en este momento. Y ayer, encontré un trabajo para lavar platos los jueves, sábados y domingos. Fueron lo suficientemente agradables para que funcionara con el horario del fútbol americano, pero no sé qué demonios voy a hacer.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Incluso si consigo un trabajo después de la secundaria, no voy a estar haciendo el suficiente dinero para sostener a mi hermana y que mi mamá consiga el cuidado que necesita al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Trabajo? ¿Y la universidad?

—Katniss… no puedo ir a la universidad.

—Tienes que ir a la universidad. ¿Qué pasa con Notre Dame? ¡Eres material de la NFL!

— ¿No crees que sé eso? —dice Gale rápidamente. Luego mueve su cabeza como si estuviera molesto consigo mismo—. Lo siento… no quise decirlo de esa manera. Lo que quise decir es que quiero ir a la universidad, y quiero jugar fútbol más que cualquier cosa, pero no puedo darme cuatro años y dejar a mi hermana y mamá para que se defiendan solas. Papá no hace mucho dinero en absoluto… ya está tomando más dinero del que puede manejar al alimentarme a mí y a mi hermana.

—Pero tiene que haber algo. Conseguirás una beca.

—Las becas no ponen comida en tu mesa.

— ¿Entonces por qué no estás jugando fútbol en este momento? ¿Por qué no estás trabajando más que tres días a la semana?

Él toma mi mano, acariciándola. —Amo el fútbol. Cuando era niño, mi papá y yo lanzábamos las pelotas por horas. Lo hacíamos casi todos los días… hasta, bueno, tú sabes, el accidente.

— ¿Así que sólo quieres jugar fútbol?

—La temporada es como mi último hurrah, porque después de esto, tengo que conseguir un trabajo de verdad y dejar de soñar.

Aprieto su mano. — ¿Sabes lo que pienso sobre los sueños?

Gale sonríe un poco. — ¿Qué?

—Que si pasas soñando mucho tiempo, en verdad dejarás de hacerlo. Y cuando haces cosas en verdad, hay una buena probabilidad de que funcionen. Hacemos que las cosas sucedan al atacar, no al sentarse soñando.

—Esto me va a hacer sonar como un idiota, ¿pero exactamente qué tendrías que soñar? Tu vida es, como, perfecta.

Me río fuertemente. — ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?

Gale niega con su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, bueno mis problemas son nada comparados con los tuyos, pero mi papá no cree en mí en absoluto y odia el hecho de que juegue fútbol.

— ¿En verdad? Pero tu padre parece tan genial en SportsCenter.

—Él es bastante genial… en cuanto no digas nada sobre mí jugando fútbol.

—Tú papá está equivocado. —Vuelve a acariciar mi mano.

Mi cuerpo se siente caliente. —Gracias.

— ¿Puedes entrar por un momento? —Usando su pulgar, Gale señala por encima de su hombro a la casa.

—Sí —digo con una sonrisa.

Infierno, entraría por el resto de mi vida. ¿Conseguiré sentarme en su cama? ¿Tiene una ropa de cama con gráficos?

Salto fuera de mi camioneta y subo el porche, y mientras me acerco a la puerta, comienzo a enloquecerme un poco. ¿Cómo puedo estar tan absorta en mí misma para obsesionarme por estar en su cama cuando su madre está aquí, paralizada?

Cuando Gale abre la puerta, se estira hacia atrás y toma mi mano, llevándome dentro. Todo parece meticulosamente limpio. ¿Encontraré polvo en su casa? La sala es totalmente de 1970, complete con un sofá marrón a cuadros. Lo amo. Tal vez pueda comprar el sofá y ellos tendrán más dinero. Pero por lo que sé hasta ahora de Gale, nunca aceptaría favores.

Una hermosa chica que sólo puede ser la hermana de Gale está sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista y viendo televisión. Debe tener trece o catorce y debe estar rompiendo todos los corazones de los chicos de su nueva escuela. Cuando ve a Gale, salta del sofá y lo abraza.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el juego? —pregunta su hermana, una chica alta con cabello rubio. Ella está usando maquillaje y una linda camisa con una falda. Sip, definitivamente rompecorazones.

— ¡Genial! ¿Lo viste en TV? —responde Gale.

—Uh… no.

Gale se ríe, luego me dice. —Prim odia el fútbol americano. Prim, esta es Katniss Everdeen, y Katniss, esta es mi hermana, Primrose.

Estrechamos nuestras manos y su hermana me sonríe. — ¡Gale me ha hablado mucho de ti! Me encanta el vestido, ¿puedo pedirlo prestado algún día?

Gale gruñe. ¿Pero cuál declaración lo asusta más, el hecho de que su hermana me preguntó si podía prestarle este tonto vestido? ¿O el hecho que sé que estaba hablando de mí?

—Prim, eso es grosero —dice Gale.

Me encojo de hombros. —Puedes tenerlo si tienes algo más que pueda usar para ir a casa. Odio los vestidos.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! Iré a buscar algo en este momento —dice, saliendo disparada de la habitación.

Gale pone sus ojos en blanco pero sonríe. Pone una mano debajo de mi codo, guiándome a salir de la sala hacia la cocina, donde un hombre mayor está sentado en una mesa con sus pies en ella, leyendo el periódico.

—Papá, me gustaría que conocieras a Katniss Everdeen —dice Gale, mirando del rostro de su abuelo hacia el mío.

El hombre se pone de pie, extendiendo una mano. —Beetee Hawthorne.

—Un placer conocerlo —respondo.

—Es un placer, Katniss. He estado leyendo de ti en los periódicos por años.

— ¿En verdad? —digo, sin sorprenderme. Mi nombre está constantemente apareciendo por la temporada de fútbol, como si el fútbol fuera la única cosa para hacer aquí.

—Sí, antes de que él se mudara aquí, incluso le envíe algunos artículos a Gale por correo —dice el Sr. Hawthorne, palmeando la espalda de Gale—. Le dije que sería difícil entrar en el equipo en Hundred Oaks, lo que hiciste aquí y allá, y estaba tan emocionado porque lo dejó entrar en el equipo. Plutarch Heavensbee es un buen chico.

Espera, ¿así que Gale sabía sobre mí? ¿Sabía que yo era una chica? ¿Entonces por qué demonios actuó tan sorprendido cuando me quité el casco?

—Ahora que has regresado, tengo que ir a la fábrica. Descanso de suerte, tuve el turno del domingo —le dice el Sr. Hawthorne a Gale—. Fue bueno conocerte, Katniss.

—Lo mismo digo —respondo mientras se va.

Estoy totalmente confundida. ¿Gale sabía sobre mí? Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por la aparición de Primrose con un montón de atuendos. Gale comienza a hurgar por las ropas, las cuales incluyen mini faldas, una chaqueta de cuero, y un par de pantalones de camuflaje. Sonríe, él pone en la mesa una mini falda fucsia, una chaqueta de jean, y un bustier elástico.

—No. Jodidamente no.

Gale se ríe, entregándome un par de shorts de malla y una camisa Nike. —Sólo bromeaba. Puedes cambiarte en el baño.

Gale señala una puerta, y entro, cambiándome a ropa de entrenamiento, y camino a la cocina descalza. Después de entregarle la ropa a una Prim que chilla, noto que Gale está frunciendo el ceño, así que decido salir. No le he preguntado dónde está su mamá, pero supongo que si él quiere que la conozca, me la presentará. ¿Ella puede hablar? ¿O está paralizada hasta el punto que es, como, esto es terrible de mi parte, un vegetal? Nunca lo preguntaría.

—Es mejor que me vaya —le digo a Gale—. Necesito revisar a Peeta.

— ¿Oh? —Responde Gale, alzando una ceja—. ¿Cómo es eso?

La ruptura de Peeta con Johana es de conocimiento muy público, como todo el asunto de Jennifer Aniston-Brad Pitt-Angelina Jolie, así que no lo voy a traicionar al decir: "Ha estado un poco destrozado desde que Johana Mason lo dejó".

—Ah. Bueno, caminaré contigo hasta afuera.

Prim lanza sus brazos alrededor de mí. —Fue tan genial conocerte. ¡Y muchas gracias por el vestido! ¡Tienes un gran sentido de la moda! ¿Podemos ir de compras alguna vez?

Gale se ríe por lo bajo. —No tengo el presentimiento de que a Kat le guste ir de compras.

La mandíbula de Prim cae. —No lo creo. Todas las chicas aman ir de compras.

Niego con la cabeza. —Nah, no yo. Pero mi mamá te llevaría de compras. El Señor sabe por qué no voy con ella. Apuesto que amaría la compañía.

Ella sonríe y muerde su labio. —Me encantaría eso. Gracias, Kat. Puedo notar que vamos a ser, como, grandes amigas.

De alguna manera fuerzo una sonrisa. Estoy segura que Prim se siente desesperada por una figura maternal de cualquier clase, incluso una machorra jugadora de fútbol de metro ochenta.

—Volveré en un rato —Gale le dice a Prim, y comienza a seguirme hacia la puerta cuando Prim dice:

—Por cierto, Flavius llamó… —Y Gale se detiene.

—Kat —dice, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿puedes esperar en la sala por un minuto?

Asiento, camino en la otra habitación, y miro una fotografía de Gale y su mamá, papá y su hermana colgada junto a la puerta. Estoy pensando en cuán hermosa es su mamá y cuán apuesto es su padre, cuando escucho a Prim exclamar:

— ¡Nada malo va a pasarme!

Gale habla en un tono apresurado. —No. No vas a ir a la casa de cualquier chico. Él puede venir a aquí, pero no vas a ningún lado. Y es mejor que la tarea esté terminada.

— ¡Dios! ¡Es como estar en una prisión!

—No me importa, Primrose. No vas a salir.

Luego Gale entra a la sala y suspira. —Katniss… déjame acompañarte a la salida.

¿Cuál es su problema? Debe estar aterrorizado de que algo le pase a ella, como sus padres. Pero no puedes confinar a una chica adolescente, eso sólo la hará rebelde. Por otro lado, no puedo imaginar cómo se siente Gale, sabiendo que su hermana es su responsabilidad. Ella es todo lo que le queda.

Me dirijo hacia afuera en mis ropas de entrenamiento cerradas y mis chanclas plateadas. Es como la caminata de la vergüenza de la tarde. Gale me sigue a mi camioneta, soltando su corbata. Subo, y Gale me sorprende cuando salta al asiento del pasajero.

Meto mis llaves en la ignición, pero no las giro. Encuentro los ojos de Gale y pregunto:

— ¿Si ya sabías de mí, por qué actuaste tan sorprendido cuando me quité el casco el otro día?

Gale se quita la corbata el resto del camino. —Uhm… admito que sabía que eras una chica…

— ¿Y?

—Yo, uh, no esperaba que fueras… tan… ¿no marimacha?

— ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

Gale se inclina hacia adelante y pasa una mano por su cabello. —Quiere decir que… no esperaba que fueras tan hermosa.

**¡WOOW! ¿Como ven la historia de Gale? Pobre chico, al parecer no era nada malo lo que pasaba para no querer mostrar su casa. ¿Creen que por fin haya algo entre Gale y Katniss? Mmm pues ya veremos : )**

**THGkarlamayorga: ¡Ojala y si! Jajaja cierto, comen demasiado. ¡Sii! Como que Peeta anda muy misterioso y no quiere hablar con Katniss. Pronto averiguaremos que pasa, no te preocupes :D **

**Si les gusto pongan la historia en favoritos y espero sus Reviews, que son los que me animan a seguir subiendo la historia.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri.**


	15. Capitulo 10

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 10**

**JERRY RICE**

**¿La cuenta? 15 días hasta Alabama.**

Lunes en la escuela. Última clase del día, Economía del hogar. Junto con apreciación de la música y auto mecánica, esta es otra de las estúpidas, clases fáciles que Peeta y yo estamos tomando juntos.

—Bien, todos —dice la Sra. Flavia—. Júntense en grupos de dos, esposos y esposas.

Peeta es el único chico en la clase, así que automáticamente todas las chicas se voltean hacia él. Él infla su pecho y sonríe ampliamente, mirando alrededor del salón hacia todas las chicas de las que tiene que elegir. Una estudiante de segundo año sentada frente a nosotros le da un ligero saludo y una sonrisa.

Peeta levanta su mano. — ¿Sra. Flavia?

—Sí, ¿Mellark? —dice el maestra con un suspiro. Golpea un dedo sobre un libro de texto.

Después de deslizar un lápiz detrás de su oreja, Peeta cruza sus manos delante de él y pone una cara extremadamente seria como si estuviera a punto de negociar un tratado de paz. —Antes de que podamos escoger compañeros, creo que necesitamos saber otros pequeños detalles sobre lo que vamos a estar haciendo en estas parejas de esposo-esposa. Hay, uhm… —Peeta baja su voz en un mero susurro—. ¿Sexo involucrado?

Todas las otras chicas comienzan a reír mientras la Sra. Flavia sacude su cabeza. —No, Peeta. El sexo no está involucrado.

—Entonces no entiendo cómo podemos ser parejas de esposo-esposa, Eso es lo que lo que los esposos y esposas hacen.

Las chicas ríen aun más.

—Sólo vamos a estar fingiendo —dice la Sra. Flavia—. Ahora, todos, encuentren parejas.

La sonriente chica del saludo de segundo año se acerca escabulléndose y toca el brazo de Peeta. — ¿Quieres que seamos pareja?

—Nop, lo siento —dice—, ya estoy casado con Katniss.

La de segundo año me mira fijamente. ¿Cuál demonios es su problema? Como si Peeta y yo nos comprometiéramos a hacer un proyecto escolar con alguien más en la clase. Honestamente.

—Bien —dice la Sra. Flavia, yendo a un armario al fondo del salón—. Ahora que todos tienen pareja, todos los esposos tienen que venir a recoger sus proyectos.

¿Escoger nuestro proyecto? Encogiéndome de hombros, me paro y estiro mis brazos. Peeta también se pone de pie. —De ninguna manera, amigo —digo—, Soy el hombre en esta relación.

—Oh, sí, absolutamente —dice, sonriendo. Se sienta nuevamente mientras yo camino hacia el armario para ver este proyecto, el que resulta ser uno de esos falsos bebés electrónicos. Oh buen Dios. La Sra. Flavia me da un falso niño. El muñeco tiene estos espeluznantes ojos de vidrio que parecen que están mirando directamente a mi alma. Sostengo el muñeco frente a mí como si fuera una flameante bolsa de popo y la llevo hacia Peeta.

—Felicidades, mami —digo, soltando el muñeco en sus manos—. Pudiste haberme dicho que te había dejado embarazada.

—Mi culpa. Pensé que me obligarías a abortar —replica Peeta, tomando al bebé y acunándolo como si fuera real—. Él tiene tus ojos, Katniss.

—Y tú cabello. —El muñeco es calvo—. ¿Podemos nombrarlo Joe Montana?

—Infiernos no, su nombre es Jerry Rice

—No, su nombre es Joe Montana.

— ¡Estuve en labor de parto con él catorce horas! —Peeta exclama mientras mece al bebe de ida y vuelta—- Su nombre es Jerry Rice.

Sonrío. —Bien.

Entonces la profesora nos da toda esta mierda, como colchas y cochecitos y otras cosas que los bebes necesitan. Primero, la Sra. Flavia dice que tenemos que cargar esta basura ¡toda la semana! Pero luego explica la verdadera asignación. Aparentemente estos bebes tienen chips de computadora que los hacen llorar aleatoriamente, y depende de nosotros alimentarlos y cambiar sus pañales. Alimentarlos involucra poner una varilla de metal en sus bocas falsas, que apaga el llanto. Si sacamos la varilla de metal antes de que el bebe falso termine de comer, comenzará a llorar otra vez. Tenemos que mantener a nuestros bebes felices y vivos hasta el viernes, ¡por cinco días enteros! Así que si incluso llora a mitad de la noche, tenemos que levantarnos y alimentar al bebe o cambiarlo. Y hacer trampa no es una opción, porque la memoria del chip dentro del bebe toma lecturas que la profesora revisara al final de la semana.

Esta asignación es tan estúpida. Como si alguna vez fuera a tener un niño.

Como si alguna vez fuera a tener relaciones. Apuesto que podría hacer que mi quiropráctico escribiera una nota diciendo que los pulsos de estos bebes pueden ocasionar cáncer, lo que comería mis huesos, lo cual me haría inútil en el campo de fútbol. Espera…

—Pero Sra. Flavia —digo en voz alta—. ¿Qué se supone que haremos Peeta y yo durante la práctica de fútbol?

Peeta pone una mano en mi hombro. —Está bien, cariño. Para eso están los abuelos y los jugadores varsity junior.

La Sra. Flavia lanza su mano en el aire. Para su suerte, la campana suena. Peeta pasa una cantidad exagerada de tiempo tratando de colocar a Jerry Rice en la carriola. Luego dejamos la habitación, cargando nuestras bolsas de pañales por el pasillo hacia nuestros casilleros. En el camino, corremos hacia Marvel y Cato, quienes están a punto de morir de risa.

— ¡Cállense! —Dice Peeta—. Van a despertar a Jerry Rice.

— ¿Jerry Rice? —dice Marvel, cubriendo su boca con una mano. No creo haber visto antes a Marvel reír tan fuerte.

—Marvel, ¿te gustaría ser el padrino? —Pregunta Peeta—. ¿Sabes, en caso de que algo me pase a mí y a Katniss esta semana?

—Encantado —dice Marvel—. Será un honor. ¿Cato puede ser la madrina?

—Obviamente —digo.

— ¿Puedo sostener a Jerry Rice? —Pregunta Cato—. Es tan lindo.

—De ninguna manera, hombre —replico—. No quiero despertar a esa cosa antes de la práctica. Llegaremos tarde si tenemos que alimentarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que come? —pregunta Marvel.

—Tengo que alimentarlo con el pecho, porque soy la mamá —dice Peeta, continuando empujando el cochecito hacia el cuarto de casilleros.

—En realidad —digo—. Come una barra de metal, hecha de, como, plomo. Así que básicamente estamos aprendiendo como envenenar bebés.

—Radical —dice Cato mientras nos acercamos al gimnasio, donde encontramos a Gale parado junto a Delly, hablando y apoyados contra la pared. Luego Gale me ve, se separa de la pared y viene, dejando a Delly parada sola. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Dios, ¿por qué no sólo lo besé ayer? Entonces no tendría por qué preocuparme de que él estaba hablando con la mujerzuela que es Delly Catwright.

—Hola, chicos —dice Gale, mirando hacia el cochecito—. ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? ¿El engendro de Satanás?

— ¡Será mejor que tengas cuidado! —dice Peeta. Él pone una cara seria, tira un brazo a mí alrededor, y me acerca a él—. Es nuestro hijo del que estás hablando.

Gale sonríe, luego mira a Jerry Rice. —Sus ojos realmente me están asustando. Y ya sabía que algo estaba pasando entre ustedes dos.

—Tienes razón —dice Peeta—. Katniss es mi esposo, y yo soy su esposa.

Marvel y Cato comienzan a reír otra vez, y luego caminan hacia el gimnasio a los casilleros, dejándonos solos a mí, Gale, Peeta, y Jerry Rice. Oh, y la horrorosa Delly Catwright, que apenas califica para ser llamada ser humano.

— ¿Katniss? ¿Tienes un segundo? —pregunta Gale.

—Claro.

— ¿A solas? —Gale mira a Peeta y a Jerry Rice, y asiento con mi cabeza a Peeta.

—Bien —dice Peeta, rodando sus ojos—. Divórciate de mí si debes hacerlo, Katniss. No puedo creer que sólo he estado casado media hora y en este momento ya soy un padre soltero. —Gale sostiene la puerta del gimnasio para que Peeta pueda hacer pasar la carriola. Suelto una risilla al verlo cargando esas bolsas de pañales a través del gimnasio. Delly todavía está parada mirándome con sus brazos cruzados, luciendo súper-celosa.

—Delly, hablo contigo después —dice Gale, cepillando su cabello de su frente—. Katniss y yo necesitamos hablar de fútbol

—Oh, bien —dice, repentinamente sonriendo y subiendo y bajando de puntitas—. ¡Adiós, Gale! —Le da un abrazo y se va por el pasillo.

Tratando de no vomitar, pregunto:

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Siento mucho lo de ayer… como sólo cerré la puerta de tu camioneta y todo. Y ni siquiera te agradecí por llevarme al juego. Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón, asiento con un simple asentimiento. —No hay problema. ¿Listo para la práctica?

—Casi —dice, poniendo una mano en mi hombro, deteniéndome. ¿Va a tratar de besarme otra vez?—Uhm, tú y Peeta, uhm… tu sabes.

— ¿Nosotros qué?

—Tú sabes, ¿están juntos?

—Por supuesto que no. Hemos sido mejores amigos por, como, diez años.

—Oh… entiendo. A veces parece que son algo más.

— ¿Sería malo si Peeta y yo fuéramos algo más?

Él cepilla su cabello otra vez, luego se frota el cuello. Haciéndome señas de que lo siga hacia el gimnasio, avanza hacia la izquierda, hacia los casilleros de los chicos, y yo me muevo hacia la derecha, hacia los casilleros de las chicas. Él dice en voz alta:

—Sí, sería demasiado malo.

.

.

.

Después de ponerme todas las almohadillas, el uniforme de práctica, y el calzado, tomo mi casco y troto hacia el campo, buscando por Peeta el bebé falso, Jerry Rice. Veo a Peeta de pie en las gradas, hablando con mamá. Él está sosteniendo a bebé falso hacia ella. Ella comienza a reír y toma al muñeco de sus manos y lo sostiene en un brazo. Lo veo agitando sus brazos a ella, como si él se estuviera volviendo loco por cómo está sosteniendo al bebé falso. Él toma al bebé de ella y luego hace movimientos para que ella haga una cuna con sus brazos. Ella ríe otra vez, luego hace una falsa cuna, y Peeta deposita el muñeco en sus brazos. Ella sacude su cabeza.

Tan idiota como es esta asignación, no puedo más que sonreír a su intercambio. Peeta es el chico más gracioso que conozco, la persona más graciosa que haya conocido. Solo él puede pretender hacer está asignación tan seriamente. Troto hacia las gradas de metal, tomando dos escalones a la vez hasta que alcanzo a mi mamá y a Peeta.

— ¿Por qué, Kat, no me dijiste que iba a ser abuela? —dice mi mamá, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Peeta.

—No lo sabía tampoco —digo—. Peeta me escondió su embarazo. ¿Mamá, te importaría cuidar a esa cosa espeluznante durante la práctica?

Peeta sostiene su pecho. —Esa cosa espeluznante es nuestro hijo, Katniss.

—No me importa —dice mamá. Ella asiente a algo sobre mi hombro—. Parece como que el entrenador Plutarch los quiere a los dos allá abajo.

— ¡Gracias mamá! —dice Peeta. Parece como que Jerry Rice ha puesto a Peeta en un buen humor otra vez. El pone un brazo a mí alrededor mientras caminamos de vuelta al campo—. Así que, ¿qué quería Gale?

—Agradecerme por llevarlo al juego ayer.

— ¿Eso fue todo? —él susurra.

—No…

—Soy tu esposa, puedes hablar conmigo Katniss.

—Ayer, cuando lo dejé en su casa, él, como, uhm, se inclinó por un beso.

— ¿Y?

—Así que, yo, uh, le dije que me tenía que ir.

— ¿No lo besaste?

—Nop.

Peeta sostiene mi codo, deteniéndome de ir más lejos. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿No te gusta?

—Si… estaba asustada, supongo. No lo sé. —Miro hacia abajo, hacia una goma de mascar derretida en el metal.

—Ne-gado, —dice Peeta—. Dios, ni siquiera puedo imaginar inclinarme por un beso y que me rechacen. Gale debe sentirse como la mierda hoy.

Encogiéndome de hombros, emito un ronquido.

—Así que ¿trató de besarte de nuevo ahora? ¿O sólo quería hablar del no-beso?

—No, él quería saber si nosotros estábamos saliendo —digo, riéndome fuerte, usando mi pulgar para apuntar de Peeta a mí.

— ¿Tú y yo?

—Sí, quería saber si tú y yo estábamos saliendo. Le dije que somos mejores amigos.

—Sí, él definitivamente te quiere.

Echo un vistazo a Peeta. Su cara está pálida, ninguna sonrisa o algo. — ¿Tú crees? —susurro.

—Lo sé.

Peeta mira de mi cara hacia el campo nuevamente, y sus ojos se abren. Volteo para ver por qué está jadeando: Cato y Marvel están jugando, tratando de hacer una recepción con la carriola de Jerry Rice.

—Cato —grita Peeta—. Puedes meter a uno de primer año en esa carriola.

.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche, después de un par de horas en las jaulas de bateo con Marvel, Cato, Peeta y yo estamos en mi sótano teniendo un torneo de fútbolito. El mejor de 3 de 5 partidos. He ganado dos; él ha ganado uno. En el juego actual, juego cuatro, estoy pateando su trasero. Jerry Rice, con sus espeluznantes ojos abiertos, está durmiendo calmadamente en la carriola. Noche de Fútbol del Lunes está a todo volumen en la televisión de pantalla grande de la esquina. Estamos viendo el juego de los Jets vs Delfines y estamos apoyando a los Delfines, por supuesto.

— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? —pregunta Peeta. La luz de la televisión baña sus rizos rubios, haciéndolos brillar.

—Por supuesto.

—Me he dado cuenta de que sería ser más fácil cuidar de Jerry Rice de esa manera —dice— Podemos alternarnos en la alimentación en medio de la noche. —Él ha girado la barra, golpeando la bola blanca dentro de mí portería.

— ¿Por qué te estás tomando esto tan seriamente? Podemos dejar a Jerry Rice en mi camioneta toda la noche para que no podamos oírlo llorar.

—Quiero una buena nota.

—Tú tenías que meter la pata en la asignación del pan de maíz. —Golpeo la pelota dentro la portería de Peeta, y su pequeño hombre de madera lo bloquea—. No puedo creer que tuvieras una F haciendo pan de maíz.

—La mayoría de la gente puede pasar a través de la vida sin ser bueno en hacer cornbread (pan de maíz). Ser padre es diferente.

—Si —digo, sabiendo lo mucho que a veces puede apestar mi papá. Peeta y yo somos afortunados en tener tan grandiosas mamás. Al menos el papá de Peeta no es un imbécil, él sólo nunca está en casa. Como mi papá, el Sr. Mellark no ha ido nunca a ninguno de nuestros juegos.

Golpeo la pelota en la portería de Peeta, ganando el juego. Lanzo mis manos sobre mi cabeza y me pavoneo por la habitación, victoriosamente. Cubriendo mi boca, hago falsos sonidos de multitud. — ¡Y Everdeen gana todo!

— ¡Silencio! Vas a despertar al bebé —dice Peeta con una sonrisa. Se recuesta en uno de los sillones de cuero y toma un vaso de limonada. Me sirvo otro vaso, luego tomo unas pocas galletas con chispas de chocolate, me siento, y me apoyo contra él. Él pone un brazo sobre mí, se inclina y toma una galleta de mi mano con su boca.

— ¡Ladrón!

— ¡Glotona!

.

.

.

Llega la media noche, y Jerry Rice está llorando. Los pies descalzos de Peeta están en mi cara, así que los golpeo fuera de mi camino y me siento. Saltando de la cama. Tomo al estúpido muñeco de su carriola y fuerzo la varilla de metal dentro de su boca. Y luego me vuelvo a acostar en mi cama. Resulta que no sólo puedo dejar la llave en su boca. Tienes que, como, sostener al falso bebé al mismo tiempo o seguirá llorando.

Me siento contra la cabecera y sostengo al muñeco contra mis brazos. Si no tuviera al falso bebé en este momento, estaría totalmente escribiendo en mi diario acerca de Peeta.

Él es rápido para dormir, enrollado al otro lado de la cama, luciendo pacífico. La expresión en su cara dice que no está realmente triste, y no está sobre compensando todo por su tristeza actuando como loco o tonto, él sólo luce… contento. Y me hace sentir satisfecha, porque más que nada. Quiero que él sea feliz. Una parte de mí no lo quiere despertar, porque sé que volverá a estar triste por Johana, o lo que sea que lo tenga deprimido. Sí sólo él hablara conmigo… tal vez podría ayudar.

Mi cabeza cae, y accidentalmente suelto la varilla de metal y Jerry Rice comienza a llorar otra vez. Peeta se mueve. Sentándose, las sábanas caen revelando el colgante de fútbol de plástico y sus abdominales.

¿Él cuerpo de Gale será así de perfecto? Me he preguntado varias veces si Delly ya ha visto sus abdominales…

— ¿Qué pasa, Kat? —dice Peeta, tallando sus ojos con sus puños.

—Tiré la varilla de metal, eso es todo. —Acuno nuevamente al estúpido muñeco.

Peeta se arrastra y lanza un brazo a mí alrededor, tirando de mí estrechamente. Cerrando mis ojos mientras me recuesto contra su hombro, se me ocurre que Peeta será un gran papá algún día. No sin apoyar a sus hijos como mi papá o no existiendo como el suyo.

Sólo un realmente grandioso papá.

**¡Waaaaa! ¿Quién mas amo este capitulo? Creo que es uno de los mas graciosos….amo a Peeta lo juro, ¡es tan lindo! ¿Qué creen que es lo que tiene triste a Peeta? ¿Qué pasara con Gale y Katniss?**

**THGkarlamayorga: Gracias! Si, ya voy a actualizar normal : ) Son tan glotones! Jajaja Ojala pronto averigüemos que le pasa a Peeta, esto se pone cada vez mas misterioso uu**

**¡Si les gusto pongan la historia en favoritos y espero sus Reviews!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri.**


	16. Capitulo 11

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 11 **

**OPORTUNIDAD**

**¿La cuenta? 12 días hasta Alabama**

Es jueves y como es tradición, Cato y yo estamos sentados en La Choza de Pasta de Todo lo que Puedas Comer de Joe. Estoy jugando con el salero y el pimentero y Cato está garabateando en su libro de crucigramas.

—No puedo creer que ya estés haciendo una sesión de fotos para Alabama—dice Cato—. Loco.

—Lo sé, ¿cierto?

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Katniss.

—Gracias, hombre

Cato anota algo en el crucigrama y pregunta:

— ¿Lista para el juego?

Me encojo de hombros, bostezando. —Estoy cansada de lidiar con el estúpido de Jerry Rice toda la semana.

— ¿Dónde está ese bebé tuyo? —pregunta Cato, mirando debajo de la mesa, como si realmente hubiera puesto a un bebé ahí abajo.

—Está con su madre, quien probablemente está durmiendo con Venia ahora mismo. —Hago rodar mis ojos y pongo la pimienta encima de la sal.

—Ella tiene un malditamente lindo pedazo de culo

—No seas tan cerdo, Cato. —Saco la sal de debajo de la pimienta, la que cae perfectamente en la mesa.

—SÍ, señora —dice, antes de enterrar su nariz en el libro de crucigramas de nuevo

Estoy tan enferma de los cambios de humor de Peeta y de que duerma con cualquiera, pero no le mencionaré eso a Cato. Dos noches esta semana, Peeta ha aparecido en mi casa pasada la medianoche y metido en mi cama. Le dije que le patearía el trasero si jugamos como la mierda mañana, porque no he tenido una buena noche de sueño en más de una semana, gracias a los constantes lloriqueos de Jerry Rice y yo estando estresada por Gale y Peeta.

Es como si Cato supiera lo que estoy pensando, porque levanta la mirada de su libro de crucigramas, sonríe con picardía y dice:

— ¿Ya estás saliendo con Gale Hawthorne?

Poniendo la pimienta encima de la sal, niego con la cabeza. —No.

Cato frunce el ceño. —Bueno, ¿por qué demonios no? Pensé que empezarían a salir desde el palco del propietario el domingo. No podían mantener sus manos lejos del otro.

Mierda. ¿Fue tan obvio?

Honestamente he estado evitando a Gale desde el lunes y él se está echando para atrás. No se ha acercado a mí en días, lo que es bueno, pero como que apesta al mismo tiempo.

Me enderezó y digo:

—Galey ya está saliendo con Delly y puede conseguir lo que quiera del 99.9% de las chicas de la escuela.

— ¿Y?

—Y ¿por qué yo sería diferente? No quiero ser una chica cualquiera para él.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con andar tonteando por ahí?

—Primero que todo, estamos en el mismo equipo, y segundo, a diferencia de ti y Peeta, yo no soy una mujerzuela y no quiero ser algo de una noche.

—Entonces le patearé el trasero si te hace eso —gruñe Cato, agarrando con fuerza su pluma.

—Lo sé, lo sé —digo, poniendo mis manos en el aire como si estuviera siendo arrestada—. Mira, sólo voy a concentrarme en jugar. ¿Está bien?

—Lo que quieras, Katniss… —Cato sonríe ligeramente y sacude su cabeza.

Cruzo mis manos a través de mi pecho. —Obtener una beca para la universidad debería ser mi prioridad número uno, no salir con chicos.

Cato sigue sonriendo a su libro de crucigramas, obviamente tratando de no reírse de mí. — ¿Una palabra de seis letras para una planta relajante?

Encogiéndome de hombros, digo:

—No sé… ¿hierba?

Apunta con la pluma hacia mí. —Correcto.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —pregunto, mirándome fijamente en el espejo.

Una de las artistas del maquillaje del Coffee Calendar ha alisado completamente mi cabello, cae por mi espalda como un chorro de agua desde una llave. Y ahora la dama está dándome ligeros toquecitos de base por toda la cara. Otra mujer pone una mierda rosada en mis labios.

—Completamente segura, —responde la mujer—. Luces genial.

— ¿Importa? ¿No van a tomarme la foto usando un casco?

—No exactamente. —Ella me pasa una camiseta extra grande de Alabama y un par de pantalones muy cortos.—Usa esto.

Me echo a reír. —Debes estar bromeando.

La mujer frunce los labios obviamente hartándose de lidiar con una chica que no quiere jugar a vestirse. O en el caso de esta ropa, a desvestirse, apenas usando algo. Pero si esto es lo que quiere el director atlético de Alabama, esto es lo que tendrá.

Entro al baño, me pongo la camiseta y los pantalones extremadamente cortos y luego vuelvo al vestuario, donde encuentro a Johana o Marie.

Ambas retroceden un paso cuando me ven.

—Vaya, Katniss —dice Johana—. Tu cara se ve muy linda.

— ¿Qué estás usando? —pregunta Annie, mirando mis muslos.

Me encojo de hombros, sintiendo mi cara arder. Cierro mis ojos y de alguna forma resisto el impulso de tirar mi cabello hacia atrás y hacerme una cola de caballo y sacarme toda esta porquería de mi cara.

— ¿Estás usando esto para tu foto? —exclama Annie.

Asiento lentamente.

—Esto está realmente mal —dice Annie, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Ni siquiera se ve como si estuvieras usando pantalones.

La gente del Coffee Calendar me hace señas para que los siga hasta afuera así que corro tras ellos, feliz de terminar esto de una vez. Miro por encima del hombro a Johana y Annie, para asegurarme de que no se están burlando de mí y las noto preocupadas y tristes.

Caminamos hacia el campo, donde una cámara está situada junto a un poste de gol. Escucho silbidos, así que me giro para encontrar la fuente de ellos y veo a algunos de mis compañeros saliendo del vestuario de chicos. Descubro a Gale mirando mis piernas.

— ¡Te ves bastante caliente, Everdeen! —grita un junior varsity y otro hace eco de eso antes de que Marvel y Cato se planten delante de ellos. Entonces los silbidos paran.

Mi cara debe combinar con nuestras camisetas de los Invasores Rojos.

Peeta trota hacia a mí y me lleva hacia un lado. — ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Mira mis piernas y luego de nuevo a mi cara y cabello.

—Tengo que hacerlo, porque Alabama quiere que lo haga.

—No tienes que hacer nada —responde Peeta—. Eres una jugadora de muerte. No deberías tener que degradarte a ti misma por ellos.

— ¡No lo hago! Estoy feliz de hacer esto por mi futuro equipo.

Peeta asiente lentamente y me da una palmada en el hombro. —Bien…

Se ve algo deprimido, así que digo:

—Te ves más alto sin un cargador de bebes atado a tu pecho, sabes.

—Voy a extrañar a ese Jerry Rice. Me convirtió en un imán para las chicas —dice Peeta, sonriendo—. Y la señora Flavia me dijo que tú y yo tuvimos la nota más alta de toda la clase. Fuimos excelentes padres. —Asiente seriamente y le doy un empujón, sacudiendo mi cabeza y riendo.

—Hora de las fotos —digo, señalando con mi cabeza al fotógrafo.

Él comienza a volver hacia el equipo, pero se voltea y dice:

—Tu cabello se ve genial.

Le sonrío.

—Terminemos con esto —le digo al fotógrafo. Recojo un balón y lo lanzo cincuenta yardas por el campo así puede tener un buen vistazo de mi lanzamiento.

—No, no —responde el fotógrafo—. Pon una mano en tu cintura y sujeta el balón con la otra.

Hago lo que dice, y los silbidos empiezan de nuevo.

— ¡Sexy!

— ¡Quiero un poco de eso!

Agarro el balón tan fuerte como puedo y miro hacia mis zapatillas, tratando de pensar en algo feliz para sacar mi mente de la experiencia más mortificante de toda mi vida. Haré lo que sea para jugar por Alabama… pero esto se siente tan mal.

No puedo creer que los chicos todavía estén silbando y faltándome el respeto de esta manera.

Pero cuando miró al equipo, veo que Cato se ha sacado su camiseta y esta modelando para los chicos. Su peso extra se mueve mientras se pavone por la zona que rodea el campo con su camiseta sobre su hombro.

Respiro profundamente, tan increíblemente aliviada de que mi equipo no se estuviera burlando de mí después de todo.

Suelto una carcajada cuando Cato grita:

— ¡Estoy listo para mi foto, Katniss!

**¿Quién no quiere amigos como Cato, Marvel y Peeta? ¡Son tan geniales! ¿Qué creen que pase con los de Alabama? Creo que Katniss no esta haciendo lo que quiere : (**

**THGkarlamayorga: Sii! Son muy graciosos! Peeta esta muy misterioso uu esperemos que no sea algo malo :l Saludos!  
**

**Ahtziri**


	17. JUEGO 2

**JUEGO #2**

**S**ecundaria Capitolio vs Secundaria 13, nuestro principal

rival.

¿Marcador Final?

24-21 a favor de Capitolio.

Lancé tres grandes pases

y Peeta anotó tres grandes touchdowns.

Gale no llegó a jugar en absoluto,

lo cual me hizo sentir horrible.

De verdad consideré pedirle al entrenador que lo pusiera en la segunda mitad

pero mi orgullo ganó la batalla interna sobre mi lástima y culpa.

Michigan no apareció

Peeta tiró de su cabello

Ohio State no apareció

¿Marvel actuó aliviado…?

El gran Haymitch Everdeen no apareció

lancé mi casco hacia mi casillero.


	18. Capitulo 12

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 12**

**¿VERDAD O RETO?**

**¿La cuenta? 10 días hasta Alabama**

— ¿Quién demonios invitó a las porristas? —pregunto, dando un vistazo sobre mi hombro a la sala de entretenimiento. Es la noche del sábado después de nuestro juego contra los Stones River y mis padres están fuera de la ciudad por el juego de mi papá en Jacksonville el domingo, así que invité a Cato, a Marvel y a Peeta a pasar el rato y ellos jodidamente se aparecieron con Clove, Delly, Annie, Johana…y Gale.

Cato y Marvel metieron las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones jeans y voltearon para mirar fijamente a Peeta.

—Chicos ustedes son unos grandes amigos —dijo Peeta—. No puedo creer que me arrojen bajo el autobús que es Katniss Everdeen.

— ¡No me llames autobús! Eso me hace sonar gorda.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa si estás gorda? —pregunta Peeta. Él sonríe y echa un vistazo de mí a Gale y de vuelta a mí—. Ya sabes, Katniss, seguiré diciéndolo hasta que lo creas… te caería bien Annie si le dieras la oportunidad.

Un poco avergonzada de estarle gritando a Peeta, me encojo de hombros. —Sí, ella parece ser bastante buena en apreciación musical.

Peeta se mueve más cerca de mi oído y susurra:

— ¿Por qué importa si las porristas están aquí?

—Las risitas tontas me ponen de los nervios —respondo, pero la verdad es, que no quiero a Delly alrededor de Gale.

—Si les pido que no se rían tontamente, ¿se pueden quedar?

Cato me da una patética cara de cachorrito que es sencillamente graciosísima.

—Necesito echar un polvo, por favor deja que se queden.

Marvel imita la cara de "Quiero echar un polvo" de Cato incluso a pesar de que no está saliendo con ninguna de estas chicas, nunca ha echado un polvo y nunca ha mencionado ni una sala vez que quiere echar un polvo.

Gale me mira y se encoge de hombros.

No quiero que los chicos se vayan, especialmente Gale. —Bien. Pueden quedarse. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia nadie lo hará en mi cama o tocará cualquiera de mis posesiones personales.

— ¡Rayos! —Dice Cato—. Sólo vine porque pensé que podía tontear alrededor de tu cama.

—Eres tan imbécil —digo, agarrando una gaseosa del refrigerador cuando Johana entra en la cocina.

—Katniss —dice ella—. ¿Tienes algún Tylenol? Tengo dolor de cabeza.

—Seguro —respondo, haciéndole señas para que me siga al piso de arriba.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta Marvel mientras le acuna el codo con una mano—. ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa o algo?

—Estoy bien, pero gracias —le dice a Marvel, sonriendo mientras me sigue. Tan pronto como llegamos al baño y estoy hurgando en el gabinete de las medicinas, Johana cierra la puerta y susurra—: No necesito un Tylenol.

— ¿Ah?

—Sólo quería hablar contigo a solas. ¿Qué está pasando con Gale? —chilla ella.

—Nada.

—Kat, vamos. Él te gusta, ¿no?

Me encojo de hombros y asiento, alejando mis ojos.

Ella me mira y frota mi antebrazo. — ¿Qué sucede?

¿Por qué todo el mundo está tan interesado en qué sucede entre Gale y yo?

Siento como si estuviera en uno de esos reality shows de mierda como The Bachelorette o algo. Desanudando mi cabello, lo dejo caer por mi espalda. Agarro un cepillo, desenredo mi cabello y luego lo tiro hacia atrás de nuevo mientras decido qué decirle a Johana.

—Eh, él trató de besarme la semana pasada y no lo dejé. ¿Y si no lo intenta de nuevo?

Los amables ojos chocolate de Johana brillan cuando sonríe. —Lo hará.

—Y, uh, si lo hace, ¿qué debo hacer?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta Johana, levantando una ceja.

Frunzo mis labios, increíblemente avergonzada de tener que preguntar.

— ¿Cómo lo beso?

—Oh. —Ella hace una pausa—. Bueno, siéntate aquí —dice, bajando la tapa del sanitario y palmeándolo, diciéndome que me siente. Me siento y miro a Johana—. Finge que soy Gale… de modo que cuando él se incline, sólo medio envuelve tus dedos alrededor de su cuello así. —Ella toma mi mano y la pone en la parte de atrás de su cuello. Jesús, esta debe ser la cosa más extraña que me ha pasado alguna vez.

Se inclina como si fuese a besarme. —Cuando sus labios toquen los tuyos, simplemente comienza a tocarlo por todas partes. Su espalda, su mandíbula, su cuello, sus mejillas, sus caderas. Mueve las manos lentamente, pero mantenlo adivinando.

—Entendido —digo, quitando la mano de su cuello.

—Y luego usa mucho tus labios, pero no tanta lengua. —Ella besa el dorso de su mano, demostrándomelo.

—Entendido —digo, pero me salto la parte de besuquearme la mano.

—Eso es.

— ¿Eso es? —exclamo. Parece mucho más complicado en la televisión.

—Sip, ahora ve por ello —dice, sonando igual que el entrenador cuando nos da palabras de ánimo antes de los juegos. Estoy sorprendida de que no le dé también una nalgada a mi trasero.

Johana y yo caminamos de regreso a la sala de entretenimiento, donde me siento en el sillón favorito de mi papá y destapo mi Coca-Cola Light.

—Me encanta tu casa, Kat —dice Annie, mirando alrededor—. Muchas gracias por invitarnos.

—De nada —respondo.

—No puedo creer que estoy viendo los Heisman de tu papá —dice, mirando boquiabierta los trofeos en el estante. Se acerca y los mira fijamente—. Mi papá y mi hermano estarán tan celosos.

Le levanto mis cejas a Peeta, quien se encoje de hombros y sonríe. Está bien, Annie parece ser agradable y dulce. Peeta se sienta en el piso y la hala hacia su regazo. Le susurra en el oído y besa su mejilla y ella se ríe tontamente. Él parece feliz esta noche, así que eso me hace feliz. Johana les sonríe, pero puedo decir que todavía está lastimada. Estoy muriendo por saber por qué terminaron.

Cato se sienta con Clove y Marvel se sienta con Johana, probablemente porque ella es la única opción que queda aparte de Delly, quien todavía está mirando a Gale con un montón de interés. Cuando Gale escoge asiento, noto que se sienta lo más lejos posible de Delly, pero ella se arrastra hasta estar junto a él de todas formas.

Con todo el mundo sentado en parejas, me siento como la novena rueda.

— ¿Quién quiere una bebida? —pregunta Clove, sacando de su bolso esos patéticos wine coolers (Bebida fresca que mezcla vino con jugo y/o agua carbonatada) de piña colada y pasándoselos a las demás chicas.

Cato se mueve para agarrar uno, pero sacudo mi cabeza hacia él. No me importa si mi equipo bebe, pero no van a beber bajo mi guardia.

— ¿No podías haber traído algo bueno? —Le pregunta Marvel a Clove—. ¿Algo así como un agradable Pinot Grigio (Vino blanco italiano) o un Chianti?

—Adoro el Pinot Grigio —responde Johana.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —le pregunto a Marvel—. ¿Chianti? ¿Cómo siquiera podría compararse eso con un Slurpee (Bebida saborizada granizada que se vende en los establecimientos 7-eleven)?

—Escucha, escucha —dice Annie y nos sonreímos la una a la otra antes de que tome un sorbo de su wine cooler. Me río cuando ella hace una mueca.

Gale está apoyado contra el sofá de cuero con Delly acurrucada a su lado. Ella está radiante, pero él está mirando fijamente sus uñas. Luego mira hacia mí y yo volteo tan rápido como puedo y me enfoco en el pez payaso en nuestro acuario.

Cato y Peeta están mirándome con los ojos ensanchados, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

Johana le susurra algo al oído a Marvel y él empieza a asentir y a reír.

—Hora de verdad o reto —dice Johana. Se mete el cabello detrás de las orejas.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Dice Cato—. Esto no es séptimo grado.

—Todavía no me he recuperado de los siete minutos en el cielo con Katniss — dice Peeta. Saca la lengua y finge atragantarse, luego sonríe.

— ¿Qué? —dice bruscamente Gale, mirando del rostro de Peeta al mío y de regreso.

—Fue horrible, hombre —dice Peeta, partiéndose de la risa—. Katniss me sacó la mierda a patadas en el armario. Me puso un ojo morado.

Gale comienza a reírse y le sonríe a la alfombra.

—Está bien, está bien —dice Clove, sosteniendo las manos en alto intentando calmarnos—. Marvel… ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto.

Mirando al techo, Clove ladea la cabeza. —Te reto a follarte el Trofeo Heisman.

— ¡Sacrilegio! —grita Peeta.

— ¡Ese trofeo no está en discusión! —digo.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! —exclama Cato, fulminando con la mirada a Clove como si ella acabara de asesinar a Peyton Manning.

—Cristo, chicos, perdón —responde Clove. Se aleja rápidamente de Cato, poniendo unos buenos treinta centímetros entre ellos—. Sólo es un trofeo.

—No, no es sólo un trofeo —dice Peeta, echando un vistazo a mi rostro.

—Escoge un reto diferente, cariño —dice Cato. Sonriendo, ella deja de alejarse y se mueve para sentarse en el regazo de Cato. Él le da un rápido apretón a las caderas de Clove.

¿Cariño?

Obviamente él sabe que no conseguirá nada esta noche a menos que sea agradable y la apoye, pero ¿honestamente? ¿Y qué si su cintura es del tamaño de una judía verde y sus pechos son como melones? Su cerebro es del tamaño de un M&M.

—Fóllate al Trofeo Heisman, mi culo —murmuro.

—Está bien —dice Clove, golpeteando su labio con el dedo—. Marvel, te reto a besuquearte con Johana.

Marvel eleva sus cejas hacia Peeta, quien se encoge de hombros. Eso me sorprende, porque aunque dice que no está molesto por Johana, yo pensaba totalmente que estaba deprimido porque ella rompió con él. Así que, ¿por qué iba a estar bien con ella besando a uno de sus mejores amigos?

Entonces Marvel se voltea para enfrentar a Johana. Ella sonríe y deja escapar un corto estallido de risa, luego se apoya hacia atrás sobre sus manos y cruza sus tobillos frente a ella. Marvel tose en su puño y la besa rápidamente en los labios. Cuando se aleja, ellos se sonríen el uno al otro por unos segundos. En realidad es algo lindo y me pregunto si Gale me sonreirá así después de un beso. Si sólo lo hubiese dejado besarme la semana pasada, tal vez lo sabría.

— ¡Eso no fue besuquearse! —chilla Clove.

—Mi turno —dice Marvel, ignorando a Clove—. Cato… ¿verdad o reto?

—Verdad.

— ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito de la NFL?

Clove bufa. —Oh Dios.

Cato se acaricia la mandíbula y finge tomarse un largo tiempo eligiendo la respuesta. Un minuto después, cruza las manos. —Uh, supongo que tendré que elegir a los Titanes.

Clove le lanza un cojín a Marvel, quien sube las manos en un gesto como diciendo "¿Qué?".

—Delly… ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto —responde Delly, mirando a Gale.

—Te reto a ir a la cocina y hacerme un bistec con puré de papas, mujer. Medio cocido, por favor. ¡El bistec está en el congelador!

Peeta se muere de la risa, rodando sobre el piso, apretándose el estómago.

—Idiotas —dicen Annie y Johana, sacudiendo sus cabezas.

—Cerdo chauvinista —le digo a Cato, quien comienza a reírse tan fuerte como Peeta, lo cual me hace reír, lo cual hace reír a Gale.

Luego él y yo nos quedamos mirándonos en uno al otro, riendo.

Delly claramente ve esto y suspira audiblemente. Me fulmina con la mirada y se levanta, pone las manos en sus caderas y camina majestuosamente hacia la cocina. La oigo golpeando por ahí, haciendo sonar cacerolas y abriendo y cerrando el refrigerador.

—Katniss… ¿verdad o reto? —grita Delly desde la cocina. La oigo golpeando una cacerola sobre la estufa. Luego escucho cajones y gabinetes abrirse y cerrarse de golpe.

La verdad siempre es extremadamente desagradable, pero ¿y si ella me reta a pasar el resto de la noche sola en mi cuarto, o me reta a salir de mi propia casa así ella y Gale pueden estar a solas? Mierda.

—Reto —respondo.

Delly, ahora usando un delantal, asoma la cabeza de nuevo en la sala de entretenimiento. —Te reto a saltar al lago.

Me levanto. Este reto es pan comido.

—En ropa interior —agrega Delly, apuntándome al cuerpo con una espátula.

Mierda. ¿Qué ropa interior estoy usando? ¿Siquiera combina con mi sujetador? Luce… ¿ordinaria? Creo que estoy usando ropa interior blanca poco atractiva. Dios, no quiero que Gale me vea en ropa interior fea. Me cubro el rostro con las manos. Sólo tengo que terminar con esto, así que salgo a toda velocidad por mi puerta trasera hacia el muelle.

.

.

.

Salto en el agua helada, la cual huele a algas y peces. Me encanta. El agua fría baja mi temperatura y hace que mi acelerado corazón disminuya la velocidad.

Bajo la mirada a mi poco atractiva franelilla y cacheteros, los cuales están pegándose a mí como una toalla de papel húmeda aferrándose a una Coca- Cola derramada en el piso de la cocina. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo usar ropa interior bonita como las porristas? No es como si el equipo tuviera que saberlo…

Sumerjo mi cuerpo en el agua hasta el cuello de modo que nadie pueda verme. Con un poco de suerte todo el mundo tomará mis ropas yaciendo en el muelle como una prueba de que estoy en ropa interior. Pasa un minuto, pero nadie sale. Luego, iluminado por la luz de mi casa, lanzándose a través de los árboles, lo veo caminando hacia mí. Sólo él. Sólo Gale.

—Hola —dice él—. ¿Cómo está el agua?

—Helada. ¿Dónde están todos los demás?

—Les dije que si querían conservar sus brazos, no vendrían aquí.

Me echo a reír. — ¿Les dijiste que ibas a desencajarles los brazos?

Él sonríe. —Sip.

— ¿Y cómo usted, Sr. Mezquino Mariscal de Campo, espera hacerle algo a Cato?

—Me imagino que podría hacerle algún daño si estuviese lo suficientemente furioso.

Me río entre dientes. —Sigue diciéndote eso. Gracias por espantarlos. Date la vuelta para que pueda salir y vestirme.

—No.

— ¿No?

—No. —Me mira directamente a los ojos—. No los espanté por ti. Lo hice por mí. Voy a entrar ahí contigo. —Se saca la camiseta y patea sus chancletas. Su cuerpo es perfecto, cincelado como una estatua. Él empieza a desabrochar su cinturón y a bajar la cremallera de sus jeans y me giro en el agua. Miro a través del lago a la orilla distante, tratando de enfocarme en los árboles, la arena, las rocas, cualquier cosa.

Escucho un chapoteo. El agua se mueve hacia mí.

Repentinamente siento sus manos envolverse alrededor de mí desde atrás. Él apoya su frente en mi espalda. —Dios, está fría —dice él—. Caliéntame.

—Yo también tengo frío.

— ¿Por qué has estado evitándome?

Temblando, tomo un agitado aliento. —Gale, necesito mantener la concentración.

— ¿Estoy provocando que pierdas la concentración? —Él se echa a reír.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Y si te digo que yo ya he perdido toda la concentración gracias a ti?—Apoya su barbilla en mi hombro y echa un vistazo a mi rostro.

—Diría que estás jodiendo conmigo.

—Es cierto. Estar a tu alrededor es como tomar un trago de whisky.

— ¿Te sientes borracho cuando estás a mi alrededor?

—Eso es una subestimación.

—Ídem.

Arrastra sus manos a través de mi estómago, hundiendo la punta de un dedo en mi ombligo y siento su boca en mi hombro. Mi cerebro me dice que corra… que me olvide de esto. Pero mi cuerpo le dice a mi cerebro que se calle la maldita boca.

—Kat —murmura él.

— ¿Sí?

Me voltea, provocando que el agua ondee y entonces su boca está sobre la mía.

Nuestro primer beso explota como mezclar gaseosa con pop rocks. Sus suaves labios se sienten mejor de lo que nunca imaginé. No sé lo que estoy haciendo con mis labios o mi lengua, así que trato de seguir su ejemplo y lo dejo hacer el trabajo. Espero que mis labios no se sientan como espaguetis blandos.

Pronto, estoy descifrando cómo besar… él desliza su lengua a lo largo de mis labios, así que le muerdo el labio inferior en respuesta. Él se ríe. Muevo lentamente la punta de mis dedos a través de sus hombros y codos mientras desplazo mi boca a su garganta.

Él susurra:

—Eres hermosa.

—Gracias. —Ya no estoy tan asustada. Si le gusto por quien soy, no importa qué tipo de ropa interior esté usando. O que no esté usando maquillaje. O que mida más de un metro ochenta de estatura—. Tú también eres realmente lindo—digo, dándole otro beso en los labios, enterrando las puntas de mis dedos en sus abdominales.

—Nunca he deseado tanto a alguien en mi vida.

Gimo en voz baja mientras él besa mi cuello, justo bajo mi oreja, en respuesta.

— ¿Me deseas?

—Cada pedazo de ti —murmura. Tomando mis manos en las suyas, sus ojos encuentran los míos. Acaricia la parte superior de mis manos con sus pulgares. Dice—: ¿Una carrera a través del lago?

Todo lo que quiero es sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, pero no puedo resistirme a un desafío. —Hecho. —Empiezo a nadar, habiendo hecho esto cientos de veces en mi vida. Sé que puedo nadar la longitud del lago en aproximadamente dos minutos. Lo venzo fácilmente, me arrastro sobre las riberas y me acuesto en un parche de musgo suave, tan verde que es casi como acostarse en el césped artificial, pero sin las quemaduras de la alfombrilla.

—Pudiste haberme dicho que eres una versión femenina de Michael Phelps antes de que hiciera el tonto —dice, sonriendo mientras se arrastra fuera del lago. Se sacude el agua de su cabello.

Se acuesta a mi lado, apoyado sobre un codo, con sus ojos escaneando mi cuerpo. No parece tener problemas con mi empapada ropa interior. ¿Alguna chica adolescente se ha sentido alguna vez menos sexy de lo que lo hago ahora?

Me estremezco cuando él desliza un dedo a través de mi estómago desnudo, justo por encima del elástico de mis cacheteros, antes de explorar mi cuerpo con los labios. Ondeo mis manos a través de su cabello, luego tiro de él de modo que esté enfrentándome y me sonríe. Acaricia mi nariz con la suya. —Te deseo.

Nos besamos un poco más y mientras jadeo para respirar, respondo:

—Soy toda tuya.

**OH. POR. DIOS! Esto se pone bueno! ¿Que creen que pase entre Gale y Katniss?¿Creen que por fin se hagan novios? ¡Woow! ¿Quién quiere ya el sig. capitulo?**

**Si les gusto pongan la historia en Favoritos y espero sus Reviews.**

**NenaVL: Es que la historia es tan buena que no puedes esperar! Gracias! Saludos :)**

**OJO! ¡Ya se vienen capítulos relevantes! En pocos capítulos descubriremos lo que le pasa a Peeta y lo que hara Katniss, no se los pierdan!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri **


	19. Capitulo 13

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 13**

**RUMORES**

**¿La cuenta? 8 días hasta Alabama**

Estoy escondiéndome en un cubículo del baño de la escuela el lunes en la mañana. Excepto por Gale, no he visto a nadie desde la noche del sábado y no estoy esperando por todas las preguntas que sin lugar a dudas están por venir. Como, ¿a dónde desaparecimos Gale y yo? Y ¿qué está sucediendo entre nosotros? Ni siquiera sé la respuesta a eso. ¿Acaso "Te deseo" y "Soy toda tuya" significa que oficialmente estamos saliendo? ¿O sólo fui un levante al azar?

Justo cuando estoy a punto de levantarme y salir del baño, escucho la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose.

—No te preocupes por eso Dell —dice una chica.

Miro con atención a través de una grieta en el cubículo y veo a Clove y Kristen mirándose en el espejo mientras comienzan a aplicarse brillo labial y esponjar sus cabellos.

— ¿Cómo puedo no preocuparme por eso? De todas las chicas, él me abandona por Katniss Everdeen. Bueno, si la consideras una chica. Asqueroso —dice Delly.

—No creo que ella le guste —responde Clove—. Simplemente no puede.

—Tal vez sólo quiere follársela porque es virgen.

—Sí… tal vez.

Respiro profundamente. Delly va a decirle a toda la escuela que desaparecí con Gale el sábado. Esto es séptimo grado de nuevo.

Espera, ¿y si ellas tienen razón? ¿Y si Gale sólo quiere quitarme la virginidad? Pero ¿cómo iba a saberlo? No es como si Clove y Delly lo sepan todo. Yo podría haber echado un polvo con el amigo de Finnick, Bogs Reynolds y ellas nunca lo sabrían.

—Entonces ¿qué debo hacer? —dice Delly.

—Quédate tranquila. No creo que permanezca interesado en ella por mucho tiempo… especialmente no cuando vea cuánto tiempo pasa ella con Peeta Mellark. Cato me dijo que Peet se queda en su casa todo el tiempo. ¡Como en la misma cama!

Delly jadeó. — ¿Qué? Eso es tan extraño. Quizá ella no sea virgen después de todo. Tal vez sea una mujerzuela.

Maldita sea, Peeta es como mi hermano… ¿no saben eso? En lugar de lidiar con estas horribles chicas cara a cara, decido permanecer en el cubículo hasta que se vayan. Y luego estoy largándome de aquí. Prefiero saltarme la escuela que lidiar con las consecuencias del sábado por la noche.

Cuando se van, salgo en puntillas del baño y me dirijo hacia las puertas principales de la escuela. A medio camino de allí, veo a Annie, quien se apresura hacia mí, sonriendo. — ¡Katniss! Oh Dios mío… ¿Tú y Gale? Eres tan afortunada.

Me siento mal por ignorarla porque en realidad es agradable, pero no puedo hacerle frente. En serio.

Otras chicas en el pasillo dejan de moverse cuando me ven, riendo tontamente y murmurando entre ellas.

Tresh y Pollux se acercan. —Hola, Everdeen —dicen.

—Gran juego el del viernes —agrega Pollux, chocando puños conmigo.

—Eres la favorita para Alabama —dice Tresh, apoyando su brazo en mi hombro—. Espero que hables bien de mí.

Gracias a Dios… tampoco mencionan la horrible sesión de fotos. Luego varios chicos más me pasan y me saludan, actuando normal. Pero todas las chicas se me quedan mirando.

Entonces veo a Cato, caminando directo hacia mí y me agarra del codo. — ¿Estás bien? Porque si no lo estás, voy a patear el culo de ese niño bonito. Justo ahora.

¿Qué? ¿Cato, el Señor "Si compartes tus sentimientos conmigo voy a romperte la cabeza", está preocupado por mi vida sentimental?

—Estoy bien —le digo a Cato—. Pero no me siento bien. Me voy a casa.

Me largo de nuevo y entonces lo veo. Gale. Viniendo hacia mí sonriendo. Me hace señas. Y yo salgo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta principal.

.

.

.

Ahora estoy escondiéndome en el cobertizo de jardinería, alternando entre escribir en mi diario y lanzar repetidamente al aire un balón de fútbol americano y atraparlo. Me gusta aquí adentro. Me hace sentir como una niña de nuevo, sin ninguno de estos problemas.

Después de lanzar el balón y atraparlo por centésima vez, acuño la linterna debajo de mi barbilla y comienzo a escribir:

_Toda la escuela sabe sobre el sábado en la noche_

_Sábado, desaparecer con Gale fue la decisión correcta_

_Correcta como comer maní en un partido de béisbol_

_Correcta como el sonido del café moliéndose un sábado en la mañana_

_¿Hoy? Confusa como el infierno._

No puedo creer lo mucho que está comenzando a gustarme escribir. No es sólo sacar pensamientos de mi mente, sino el desafío de encontrar palabras creativas, ritmos y descripciones divertidas.

_Correcta como el olor a humo que sigue a los fuegos artificiales._

Sin embargo, escribir es una cosa débil que estar haciendo. Al menos comparado con desempeñarse como mariscal de campo. O comer esas ardientes alitas que nos hicieron llorar a Gale y a mí en el partido de los Titanes.

La puerta del cobertizo se abre repentinamente y Peeta se arrastra junto a mí, observando mientras escondo mi diario detrás de una regadera.

Deslizando una mano a través de su rizado cabello rubio, Peeta me empuja con la cadera y presiona su hombro contra el mío.

—Hola, Katniss… ¿cómo pudiste perderte la práctica? ¿Tienes la peste o algo así?

—Si la tengo, ahora tú también la tienes.

— ¿Por qué te saltaste la escuela?

Nos recostamos contra la pared del cobertizo y me acurruco bajo su brazo y coloco el balón de fútbol americano sobre su regazo. Débiles rayos de sol brillan a través de la mugrienta ventana.

—Porque la gente estaba hablando de mí en el pasillo.

— ¿Y qué?

—Que eso nunca antes me había pasado.

Peeta me acerca más y me frota el brazo mientras continúo. —No quiero perder el respeto del equipo. Si pierdo mi confianza, voy a jugar como la mierda y los jugadores de mierda no consiguen los puestos ofrecidos en los equipos de la Primera División como Alabama.

Sus ojos se centran en mí y nos miramos el uno al otro por un rato. Con su piel bronceada y ojos color azul, Peeta es un chico extremadamente lindo y se me ocurre cuántas chicas de la escuela adorarían encontrarse a sí mismas en un cobertizo de jardinería con él. Entonces dice:

— ¿Quieres jugar a las manos calientes?

Me siento con las piernas cruzadas por debajo de mí y Peeta me imita. Él extiende sus manos hacia mí, con las palmas hacia arriba. Coloco las manos sobre las suyas. Un segundo después, él saca de un tirón sus manos de debajo de las mías y trata de darle un manotazo a la parte superior de mis manos, pero las aparto de un tirón.

—El ganador obtiene el talismán de fútbol americano, ¿cierto? —pregunto, asintiendo hacia su pecho.

—Demonios, no —responde Peeta, sin perder el ritmo. Saca sus manos de nuevo, y jugamos varias veces más antes de hablar de nuevo—. Hoy, en la clase de apreciación musical, el Sr. Beete dijo que todos tenemos que escoger un instrumento y escribir un informe de cinco páginas acerca de sus orígenes. También tenemos que discutir sobre la relevancia del instrumento en la sociedad actual. Pero no te preocupes, te anoté para un gran instrumento.

— ¿Cuál?

—El clavicordio.

— ¿Qué demonios es un clavicordio? —exclamo.

—No lo sé —dice, sonriendo—. Lo vi en un afiche en el salón de clases.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Cómo podría tener relevancia en la sociedad actual un instrumento del que nunca he escuchado hablar?

—Estas cosas no te pasarían si no te saltaras la escuela.

— ¿Qué demonios, hombre? ¿Qué instrumento elegiste tú?

Él se encoje de hombros. —Un instrumento que tiene un montón de relevancia en la sociedad actual. La guitarra.

Sonrío, golpeando con fuerza sus manos. Jugamos varias veces más y gano más seguido que él, lo cual me hace más feliz.

—Katniss, está bien involucrarse con alguien. Puedes tener citas, ya sabes. —En vez de darle un manotazo a las manos de Peeta de nuevo, le doy un manotazo en la parte superior de la cabeza—. Maldita sea —exclama, riendo—. Deja de pegarme. Mira, te voy a decir algo, porque eres mi mejor amiga. Debajo de ese loco nudo que tú llamas cabello, todos nosotros sabemos que en realidad eres una chica y queremos que seas feliz.

Lo golpeo en el hombro.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Kat. No sé de qué estás tan asustada. Sé que te gusta Gale y es obvio que tú le gustas y lo estás alejando… finalmente estás actuando como una chica.

Fulmino con la mirada a Peeta.

—Y no es algo malo —agrega él.

—Gale y yo estamos en el mismo equipo, Peet.

—No me importa.

—Salir con él causará drama.

—Me parece que no salir con él es lo que está causando drama… que no te presentes en la práctica, mi culo… el entrenador estaba preocupado y molesto, para ser honesto… intentó llamarte, pero cayó en el buzón de voz. —Peeta extiende sus palmas para otra ronda del juego de las manos calientes. Pongo mis manos bajo las suyas y dos segundos después, rápidamente saco de un tirón mis manos y golpeo las suyas con fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿qué opinas? —pregunta Peeta.

—Peet… si salgo con él, nadie va a pensar que soy, como, una mujerzuela o algo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no… porque creo que tienes que dormir con más de una persona, posiblemente varias, para ser considerada una mujerzuela.

—Tú sabrás —respondo con una carcajada.

Él se aprieta el pecho, pero luego dice:

—Estoy orgulloso de ser un hombrezuelo.

— ¿Por qué ustedes tienen que andar acostándose por ahí todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no pueden quedarse con una persona?

Peeta golpea mis manos, luego desliza las manos a través de su cabello y mira fijamente una bolsa de abono. —No lo sé… quizá todavía no he encontrado a la persona correcta. Es medio difícil detenerse.

— ¿Detenerse de andar acostándote por ahí?

Él asiente.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo, Peeta.

Él sigue concentrado en el abono. — ¿Por qué siquiera pensarías que eres una mujerzuela?

Agarro sus manos y las sostengo apretadamente. Mordiéndome el labio, encuentro sus ojos. —Yo, uhm, escuché a Clove y a Delly hablando mal de mí hoy en el baño. Ellas se preguntaban si soy una mujerzuela…

—Están celosas de ti, Katniss. ¿Por qué te importaría lo que esas chicas piensen?

Respiro hondo. —Ellas también dijeron que la única razón de que Gale esté interesado en mí es porque quiere tomar mi virginidad y eso me asusta… porque casi se la di la otra noche.

Peeta cierra los ojos por un segundo. —Eso es mentira. Él se preocupa mucho por ti.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿No crees que Cato, Marvel y yo tuvimos una charla con él?

—No lo hicieron.

—Lo hicimos.

—Oh Jesús…

—Katniss, respóndeme… ¿Vas a darle una oportunidad a Gale?

Estoy asustada. No quiero que toda la escuela hable acerca de Gale y yo. No quiero que nadie me diga zorra. Como capitana del equipo de fútbol, no puedo perder el respeto de los chicos a los que lidero. Pero mi hermano y Peeta también tienen razón, una visión de mí como mariscal de campo virgen a los treinta años pasa por mi mente. Me causa escalofríos. Debe haber una manera en que pueda ser novia de Gale y estrella del equipo de fútbol al mismo tiempo. ¿Puedo tener ambas cosas? Quiero decir, los chicos me vieron hacer esa ridícula sesión fotográfica y aun así me respetan.

—Está bien —susurré—. Le daré una oportunidad.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber —dice Peeta. Me da un beso en la frente, se levanta y me tiende la mano—. Vamos.

Salimos del cobertizo, hacia un cálido y rosado atardecer, y veo a Gale de pie por el columpio de llanta que cuelga de un viejo fresno. Una brisa sopla por el césped y empiezo a caminar hacia él.

—Nos vemos luego, Katniss —dice Peeta, sacándose las llaves del bolsillo.

— ¿No te vas a quedar a cenar?

—No, tengo una cita de estudio con Glimmer Bailey, pero Gale se quedará.

Peeta desaparece por el costado de la casa hacia la entrada y yo me dirijo hacia Ty.

Sonriendo, empuja el columpio de llanta hacia mí, lo atrapo alejándolo de nosotros. Luego me lanzo hacia él y me atrapa entre sus brazos debajo de las hojas verdes.

Dejo que me bese.

Me estoy perdiendo otra vez, perdiendo de vista todo lo que es importante para mí. Y pensar en eso también me asusta. No quiero convertirme en una de esas chicas que pierde el control y la perspectiva por un chico, pero incluso este pensamiento, esta advertencia hacia mí misma, es alejada de mi mente por Gale, por sus brazos y sus labios.

El susurra:

—Vayamos a tu habitación.

.

.

.

Nuestra ropa está empezando a caer.

Mamá esta de voluntaria en el hospital y papá aun está en práctica, pero no pienso arriesgarme. —Gale, espera —digo, saliendo de la cama.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Sin responder, camino por la habitación en ropa interior, le pongo seguro a la puerta y luego me vuelvo a unir a él en la cama.

Las cosas se están poniendo aun más intensas, tan intensas que ambos sabemos que va a pasar, así que digo:

— ¿Tienes algo?

—Sí.

Se inclina por el borde de mi cama, llega al suelo, y saca un condón del bolsillo de sus jeans. Estoy un poco asustada, pero esto se siente tan bien.

Le gusto por ser quien soy. Y tengo que tenerlo. Cada parte de él. Ahora.

Un rato después, aun estamos aferrados el uno al otro bajo las sabanas.

— ¿Quieres hacer esto oficial?— pregunta.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ser pareja?

—Sí.

—Seguro —digo, sonriendo.

Sacude el cabello de mi cara con su meñique y toma mi barbilla con su mano.

No puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho. ¡Hecho! Si dolió un poco, pero no fue aterrador… fue… divertido y dulce.

Ahora nos estamos mirando y él sigue dándome pequeños besos. —Nunca me había sentido así —dice.

—Yo tampoco. Entonces, ¿Por qué yo?

—Eres fuerte y te controlas, eres diferente y madura. ¿Por qué yo?

Solo puedo pensar en lo sexy que es y entonces digo:

—Eres inteligente y lindo.

— ¿Eso es todo? —responde haciéndome cosquillas en el estomago—. ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Qué más quieres? —respondo, riéndome mientras me retuerzo.

—Bueno, Delly Catwright me dio una larga nota escrita a mano diciéndome lo mucho que me quiere, junto con una foto. —Alza las cejas y se ríe.

—Ugh. Odio a esa chica.

— ¿Por qué?

Tomo una respiración profunda. —Bueno, además del hecho de que ella me llama zorra y me acusa de dormir con Cato y Peeta…

— ¿Qué más?

—Delly y yo éramos buenas amigas cuando pequeñas… y luego, en séptimo grado estábamos emocionadas por ir al baile de navidad. No podía esperar, tenía estos geniales, New Balance (Marca de zapatos y ropa deportiva) rojos que iba a ponerme, y Delly y yo habíamos comprado camisetas iguales de cachemira roja. Pensé que iba a poder bailar con un chico de octavo que era guapo. Tal vez hasta daría mi primer beso.

Continúo:

—Y entonces Marvel invitó a Delly al baile y ella se burló de él en su cara.

—Ugh.

—Lo sé. El se sentía horrible, así que hice que todos los chicos de mi equipo de fútbol sabotearan el baile y di una gran fiesta en mi sótano en su lugar. Tuvimos un maratón de películas Slasher y papá hizo perros de chili y nos dio cerveza de raíz y yo le conté a los chicos historias épicas de fútbol de cuando él jugaba con Emmitt Smith y Michael Irvin… y, bueno, los chicos regresaron a la escuela el lunes diciendo que mi fiesta había sido mejor que cualquier baile al que hubieran podido asistir.

Gale se echa a reír. —Eres comiquísima.

—Todas las chicas de la escuela estaban molestas conmigo porque les había arruinado el baile y Delly le dijo a todo el mundo que yo había saboteado el baile porque ningún chico jamás querría bailar conmigo.

_Porque yo era más alta que todos los chicos… y enorme_

_Fea_

—Ay —dijo, volteándose para mirar al techo.

—Y aun no he ido a un baile.

No le digo a Gale como después de que Delly dijo eso, decidí que ser un chico era mejor, porque ninguno de mis compañeros de equipo me diría jamás algo tan horrible. Y ninguno de ellos jamás lo ha hecho.

—Bueno yo hubiera ido a tu fiesta de películas Slasher y perros de chili, porque eres hermosa —dice Gale, sonriendo.

Siento que alguien toca la puerta y escucho que intentan abrirla. ¡Mierda! ¡No pensé que mis padres llegarían si no hasta dentro de media hora! Luego me giro y miro el reloj, perdí completamente la noción del tiempo. Rápidamente empiezo a ponerme la ropa. Gale hace lo mismo mientras nos reímos al batallar con camisetas, jeans y ropa interior.

Escucho a mamá decir:

—Katniss, ¿Qué haces allá adentro?

—Nada… pasando el rato con Gale.

No la escucho decir más nada por unos segundos, pero luego dice:

—Bueno, baja para cenar. ¿Gale? ¿Puedes quedarte? El Sr. Everdeen quiere conocerte.

Mierda. Me muerdo el puño y sacudo mi cabeza en dirección a Gale, pero parece que no lo disuade en lo más mínimo porque dice:

—Me encantaría, Sra. Everdeen. Gracias por invitarme. —Tiene esta sonrisa tonta en la cara, así que le doy un puño en el hombro y él se cae en mi cama—. Maldición, Katniss. ¡Eso duele!

Le sonrío mientras se pone sus jeans. Después de volverme a recoger el cabello, bajamos las escaleras y ruego que mi mamá no me pregunte qué estábamos haciendo Gale y yo en mi habitación con la puerta cerrada.

Ciertamente, cuando nos ve entrar a la cocina, me dirige una mirada conocedora, pero no dice nada. Lo hará luego, estoy segura. Me pide que lleve el asado a la mesa y le pide a Gale que tome la salsera, lo que nos hace esforzarnos puesto que estamos riéndonos.

Pero Gale deja de reírse cuando entra al comedor, donde mi papá ya está sentado en la mesa con su botella de Gatorade. Gale se endereza, aparentando crecer varios centímetros y borra la sonrisa de su cara. Después de poner la salsera en la mesa, Gale estira su mano hacia papá y dice:

—Soy Gale Hawthorne, encantado de conocerlo.

Papá sonríe y le devuelve el saludo. —Haymitch Everdeen. He escuchado mucho sobre ti. —Papá hace un gesto hacia la silla que está a su lado, luego le indica a Gale que se siente. Me siento a la derecha de Gale, para cortar el asado.

—Entonces —le dice papá a Gale—, mi hijo dice que tienes un cañón por brazo.

Gale sonríe levemente. —No soy nada comparado con usted y Finn.

¿Qué? ¿No me va a mencionar? Créanlo o no, puedo lanzar tan duro y tan lejos como Finn. ¿Gale no sabe eso? Entre Finn, Galr y yo, Gale es el prodigio del fútbol. Tal vez no debería ser tan orgullosa, pero hubiera sido lindo ser reconocida por mi nuevo novio.

Mamá finalmente trae el maíz y el pan a la mesa y empezamos a comer.

— ¿Cuáles son tus planes para la universidad? —le pregunta papá a Gale tomando algo de asado.

—Aun no tengo planes —dice Gale.

— ¿Qué universidades estás mirando? ¿Quiénes te han contactado hasta ahora?

—Ninguna hasta ahora, señor.

Papá muerde un pedazo de pan, mastica y estrecha los ojos. —Lo encuentro difícil de creer.

Gale me mira y respira hondo, entonces yo digo:

—Déjalo ya papá.

Papá me mira mal. —Katniss, sólo porque tienes un poco de competencia para tu posición no significa que tengas que ser egoísta y arruinar las oportunidades de Gale de ir a la universidad. Si él es mejor que tú, como todo el mundo dice, deberías estar ayudando a tu compañero de equipo a conseguir una buena beca. Tal vez deberías decirle al entrenador Plutarch que le dé más de tu tiempo de juego a Gale.

Papá dice estas horribles cosas tan fácilmente como si estuviera comprando un libro de estampillas en la oficina postal.

Me ahogo con mi limonada. Lagrimas caen por mi mejilla y Gale me da palmaditas en la espalda.

—Haymitch, por favor —dice mamá, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—. Katniss se ha ganado su puesto en ese equipo. Se merece cada minuto que la dejan jugar.

Papá continúa masticando el pan. — ¿Acaso Gale no se merece jugar también?

—Papá, no tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando. Ni siquiera conoces a Gale. Y nunca vas a nuestros juegos de todas formas. —Me giro hacia mamá—. Mamá, gracias por la cena. ¿Me puedo retirar?

Mamá parece estar a punto de llorar. Ella asiente lentamente. Antes de abandonar la habitación, miro a papá que está masticando su asado. ¿Acaso no sabe lo mucho que me acaba de lastimar? Me acaba de avergonzar frente a mi nuevo novio. Cuando veo la cara de Gale, es neutral. En blanco como una capa de nieve. ¿Es así como se siente por mí?

Después de subir corriendo las escaleras, abro mi closet, saco mis zapatillas de deporte y me pongo ropa para correr. Vuelvo a bajar y atravesar la casa, mirando hacia el comedor y veo que Gale sigue sentado con mi padre, comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Corriendo por la calle al anochecer, serpenteando alrededor de las curvas que están por mi casa, trotando por los pastos de las vacas y un rustico granero, sigo esperando que Ty corra tras de mí, anunciando que le dio un puñetazo en la cara a papá o algo así. Corro por una hora, pero Gale nunca se acerca persiguiéndome.

No puedo dejar de notar que, al contrario de Peeta, Gale no le dijo a mi papá que se lo guardara ni me defendió. Comprendo que mi papá intimida a la gente, ¿Pero cómo pudo Gale no haber dicho nada? ¡Soy su novia! Acabo de acostarme con él y solo absorbió el ataque de papá hacia mí, actuando como si no hubiera pasado.

¿No debería estar persiguiéndome?

**¡Waaaa! ¡Por fin son novios! ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Están contentos con esto? Volví a odiar a Haymitch! ¿Por qué no puede apoyar a su hija?**

**THGkarlamayorga: Jajaja pronto. pronto sabrás lo que pasa! Mmmm espérame dos capítulos mas y te lo digo vale? Es parte del misterio de esta historia! Saludos!**

**Yolotsin Xochitl: Gracias! Espero que me sigas apoyando! Saludos!**

**¡Si les gusto pongan la historia en Favoritos y dejen su Review!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri**


	20. Capitulo 14

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 14**

**REVELACIONES**

**¿La cuenta? 7 días hasta Alabama**

Después de la práctica, me voy al vestidor y me dirijo al estacionamiento mientras Johana corre hacia mí. Puedo ver a Gale de pie al lado de mi camioneta esperando por mí, pero me detengo para ver qué es lo que quiere.

—Marvel me dijo que Gale y tú están saliendo, ahora estoy muy feliz por ti.

—Gracias.

— ¿Es, como, un besador increíble?

Sonrío y, sin pensarlo, le suelto:

—Él es genial. —Bien, de acuerdo, es bastante divertido hablar de Gale. No es como si Cato, Peeta, o Marvel quieran saber cómo se siente la lengua de Gale.

Johana me devuelve la sonrisa. —Mira, besar no es tan difícil.

—Sí.

—Tiene un gran cuerpo también.

—Sí.

— ¿Kat? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, ¿verdad? Yo nunca diré nada de todo lo que me digas.

La miro directamente y asiento. Sería genial hablar con ella acerca de todo, tal vez incluso conseguir algunas pistas de lo que les gusta a los chicos. —Gracias, Johana. Uhm, sí, tengo una pregunta, pero no le puedes decir nada a nadie.

—Mis labios están sellados.

—Uhm, bueno, eso, ya sabes, es sobre el dolor. ¿Siempre duele? Porque Cato y, uhm, Peeta dice que se siente muy bien.

Ella sonríe, cambiando su bolso en el hombro. — ¿La primera vez?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Claro, que duele. Pero son chicos, para ellos siempre se siente bien. Así que, ¿sólo lo has hecho una vez, entonces?

Asiento.

—No será tan mala la próxima vez.

— ¡No fue tan mala la primera vez! —Ambas nos reímos.

—Me alegro de que estés feliz, Katniss.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Están Marvel y tú...?

Ella niega con la cabeza. —Él está bien, pero echo de menos a Peet, y tengo que sacarlo de mí, antes de empezar a salir de nuevo.

El impacto de esta declaración hace que se me caiga mi bolso. — ¿Qué? Pero rompiste con él.

—Lo sé... Tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —digo, poniendo una mano en mi cadera. No puedo creer que confiara en ella y ella parece que no tiene ni idea de nada.

—Katniss... Creo que deberías hablar con él acerca de esto.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Es culpa tuya que rompieran! —Estoy tentada a empujar a Johana al suelo y golpearle la cara. Peeta no ha sido él mismo en absoluto, desde que ella lo dejó, y aquí está, diciendo que todavía siente algo por él. ¡Qué zorra!

Se aprieta la cola de caballo, y luego me mira. —Él quiere volver junto a mí, y debes saber que lo amo mucho... pero no puedo estar con alguien que no me quiere de vuelta.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Él te amaba.

— ¿Es eso lo que te dijo? —dice Johana frunciendo el ceño.

Escaneo en mi memoria, pero ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haberle visto decir nada sobre su amor hacia Johana. ¡Pero parecía tan feliz con ella!

—No, nunca me lo dijo en palabras, pero estoy segura de que lo hace.

Ella asiente, mordiéndose el labio y se examina sus uñas. —No puedo estar con él, si él está enamorado de otra persona.

— ¿Quién? —exclamo.

— ¿No lo sabes? —dice Johana lentamente.

Niego.

—Piensa en ello. Y entenderás. —Ella levanta las cejas, dejándome ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, y entonces se aleja. Guau, mi primer intento de una charla de chicas fue una mierda considerando que hice llorar a Johana y todo. ¿Qué mierda? De hecho, me gustó hablar con ella acerca de Gale.

¿Querrá hablar conmigo otra vez?

Pero, ¿de qué hablaba Carrie? ¿De quién está enamorado Peeta? Si él está enamorado, me lo diría. Definitivamente, me lo diría.

Y luego me di cuenta de quién es ella.

Yo.

.

.

.

_Todas esas noches de compartir la cama._

_Todas esas veces que pasó un brazo alrededor de mí._

_Todas las cosas que ha hecho para hacerme feliz_

_... me animó a darle una oportunidad a Gale._

_Realmente debe amarme si me ve salir con otro chico_

_sólo para asegurarse de que soy feliz._

_Pero él es como mi hermano_

_y Gale es mi novio ahora._

_Mi novio soñado._

_El chico con el que acabo de perder mi virginidad._

_¿Qué me da miedo?_

_Estoy tan caliente por Gale_

_pero Peeta me hace sentir entera_

_de otra manera diferente_

_aunque yo nunca he considerado saltarle encima._

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

_._

_._

_._

Llevé a Gale a su casa. Ahora estamos sentados en mi camioneta en su camino de entrada, haciéndolo, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en Peeta. No, no es como que estoy pretendiendo hacerlo con Peeta, mientras que Gale me besa, es que me pregunto por qué nunca me habló de sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo hasta después de que tuve mi primer novio verdadero?

— ¿Gale? —murmuro.

— ¿Sí? —dice, pasando sus labios en mi cuello. Se siente increíble. Me sube la camisa, y en vez de perderme en Gale, mi mente divaga de nuevo a Peeta.

—Tengo que ir a la casa de Peeta por un rato, pero ¿puedo volver por aquí después?

— ¿Por qué tienes que ir? —Él se arrastra encima de mí y tira de la palanca que hace que el respaldo del asiento se incline. Hay un crujido, y volvemos a caer junto con el asiento, riendo. Lo beso de nuevo.

—Estoy preocupada por Peeta —le digo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Está todo bien? —Me pasa la mano por mi cabello. Sus ojos son tan grises... me encantan. Recuerdo cuando pensaba que iba a ahogarme en ellos, pero luego de repente empiezo a pensar en los ojos azules de Peeta.

—Salió de la práctica sin decir nada hoy, y eso es raro, y no contesta a su teléfono cuando lo llamé.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Está bien, puedo ir sola.

Gale me toma la mano y aprieta con fuerza. —Me sentiría mejor si pudiera ir contigo.

Saco mi mano de su agarre. — ¿Por qué?

—Me gusta saber dónde estás.

—Tendré mi móvil.

—Iré contigo, y esperaré afuera por ti.

—Gale, soy totalmente capaz de conducir por mí misma a la casa de mi amigo.

—Bien —dice Gale, besándome en la frente. Él se arrastra fuera de mí y se sube a la puerta del lado del conductor. Luego mete la cabeza por la ventana y me besa de nuevo—. No te quedes mucho tiempo. Si no estás de regreso en dos horas, voy a ir detrás de ti con un grupo de búsqueda.

—Trato —le digo.

—Escucha —dice Gale, empujando el cabello de la frente—. Lo siento por lo de ayer... en la cena.

Una gran diferencia entre Gale y Peeta es que Peeta siempre dice lo que piensa cuando lo piensa, pero Gale siempre vuelve a pedir disculpas más tarde.

—Lo que sea —le digo.

—No, no lo que sea. Después de salir, yo estaba tan enojado, les expliqué mi situación en su totalidad a tus padres y les hice saber que sólo quiero jugar al fútbol y pasar el rato contigo, pero yo no voy a alejarte de tu posición. —Gale acaricia mi mandíbula con un dedo.

— ¿Qué dijeron mis padres?

—Tu padre parecía furioso por el naufragio, y tu madre parecía triste. Ella se ofreció a pagar por el cuidado de mi mamá, pero me rehusé.

Amo a mi mamá. Ella actúa de manera desinteresada. — ¿Por qué te niegas?

—Yo no necesito ayuda, Katniss. Sólo tengo que trabajar duro y mantenerme organizado. Pero necesito una novia genial. —Me besa de nuevo, pero mi cuerpo no se derrite ni se convierte en goma.

¿Es Peeta adecuado para mí?

.

.

.

Antes de ir al remolque de Peeta, llamo a Finnick con mi móvil. Cuando él responde, yo le grito:

— ¡Gran Crisis!

—Cálmate, Katniss. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está papá actuando como un idiota?

—No.

— ¿Es Gale?

—Eh... no. Bueno, más o menos.

—He oído que están saliendo.

— ¿De quién?

—Cato me llamó. Y mamá piensa que estás saliendo con él, incluso si no le has dicho todavía. Ella está herida de que no lo mencionaras.

—Se lo diré más tarde.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esa importante crisis?

— ¡Johana Mason acaba de decirme que Peeta está enamorado de mí! —Yo sólo escucho el silencio que viene del teléfono—. ¿Finn?

—Bueno, duh. ¿No lo sabías?

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —digo, suspirando.

—Kat, él te ha amado siempre. Es obvio. ¿No has visto cómo te mira fijamente?

—No... Es que es... Peeta.

—Mamá y yo siempre pensamos que lo sabías, pero no estabas interesada. ¿De verdad crees que mamá y papá lo dejarían pasar la noche en nuestra casa si pensaran que estabas interesada en él?

—No, yo no lo sabía. —Estoy impresionada, se siente de locos. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? Pensé que sólo éramos amigos, que así es como nuestra amistad es, muy sensiblera y de apoyo. Mi amistad con Cato y Marvel es diferente, porque no son emocionales. Ellos no son como Peeta, que está lleno de amor y lealtad y dulzura. Dios, sueno como una niña.

—Por lo tanto —dice Finn—, ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Te gusta algo?

—No estoy segura.

—Es un gran tipo, Katy, y un gran amigo. No te metas con su corazón. Tienes que ser sincera con él.

—Lo haré. Voy a verlo ahora mismo.

—Llámame después, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contesto. Entonces me golpeo la cabeza contra el volante.

.

.

.

Toco el timbre, y la hermana menor de Peeta, que tiene cuatro años, abre la puerta. Cuando ve que soy yo, ella grita:

— ¡Katniss! —Y agarra mi pierna. La señora Mellark sonríe y después de separar a su hija de mí, me da un abrazo y suaviza mi cabello. Siempre tengo la sensación de que se está muriendo por agarrar un cepillo y un rizador y darme un cambio de imagen.

— ¿Qué pasa, señora M.? ¿Dónde está él? —digo, saludando a su otra hermana, que tiene doce años.

—En su habitación. No creo que se sienta bien. —Ella mira por el pasillo. Su cara es una sombra de preocupación y tristeza. Yo sé que ella y su esposo hacen lo mejor para sus hijos, pero definitivamente ha sido difícil para Peeta, que Marvel y yo, dos niños ricos hijos de jugadores de la NFL, sean sus mejores amigos.

Sin decir una palabra, voy a su habitación y permanezco fuera de la puerta. No tengo ni idea de lo que voy a decir, o cómo saber si él está realmente enamorado de mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto de todos modos?

Finalmente, decido tocar, abro la puerta, y lo encuentro tendido boca abajo. Es como si su cabeza estuviera siendo tragada por la almohada. Se vuelve hacia mí y sus rizos rubios se caen por todo el lugar.

—Oye, Katniss —dice, dándose la vuelta para hacer un sitio para mí en la cama doble. Es un lugar muy estrecho para dos aficionados jugadores de fútbol de 1,80 metros. No tengo ninguna idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero me acuesto junto a él y examino todas las estrellas que brillan en la oscuridad, pegadas a su techo.

Toso. — ¿Pett?

— ¿Sí? —Él se da la vuelta, apoyándose en un codo, y me enfrenta. Por lo general, cuando hace esto, creo que es dulce y amable, pero hoy cuando lo hace, me hace sentir toda caliente, por todo mi cuerpo. Sus preciosos ojos azules se funden con los míos, y un rizo se balancea por su frente, y lo alcanzo y se lo quito. Dejo que mis dedos permanezcan en su sien. Entorna sus ojos, y luego se acuesta sobre su espalda otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fueron las cosas con Gale anoche? —pregunta Peeta.

—Las cosas están bien. Creo que estamos saliendo ahora.

—Genial, me alegra que lo lleves bien, Katniss.

Trago. —Uhm, así que tuve una charla con Johana hoy, después de la escuela.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Él se pasa la mano por el cabello, y luego sube y se apoya en su codo de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

— ¿Decirte qué?

—Ya sabes... ¿por qué Johana y tú rompieron?

Vuelve a caer hacia abajo sobre la almohada, se frota los ojos. — ¿Qué te dijo?

—Ella me dijo que todavía está enamorada de ti, y luego casi le doy un puñetazo por hacerte daño, pero entonces ella me dijo que no podía estar contigo... porque estás enamorado... de, bueno, alguien más.

—Diría que eso es correcto —susurra. Él se da la vuelta hacia la pared—. No puedo creer que ella te lo dijera.

—Bueno, tal vez lo dijo para que no le diera una paliza.

Peeta se ríe ligeramente. —Sí. Buen punto.

Me giro y me pongo sobre mí codo, mirándolo por encima del hombro. —No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Él me mira a los ojos por un segundo, luego los cierra. —Hubiera cambiado todo, Katniss. Y yo no quiero que nada cambie.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, pero tengo la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, así que me acurruco contra él y le abrazo. Es extraño, porque una parte de mí se siente tan bien en estos momentos. La otra parte quiere estar con Gale. Deseo que Johana nunca me hubiera dicho acerca de por qué se separaron, porque ahora sigo pensando en la barrera entre Peeta y yo, la barrera que no se puede cruzar, en la que nunca había pensado.

Algo se agita dentro de mí. ¿Lo he amado, como algo más que un amigo, todo el tiempo? ¿Qué diablos me pasa? Estoy acostumbrada a saber lo que es mejor para mí. Supongo que es una gran decisión. La elección ya sea para llevarlo al siguiente nivel. Pero no era tan difícil decidir con Gale. Yo lo quería, así que lo hicimos. No es tan sencillo con Peeta, con una persona que ha llenado diez años de mi vida. Y ¿qué pasa con Gale? Él es más sexy que Tom Brady, pero no es Peeta.

Cuando estoy agarrada él, Peeta se voltea, toma el brazo de entre nosotros y lo pone sobre mis hombros, apretándome contra él. Yo descanso mi barbilla en su pecho y encuentro sus ojos, llevándoselo todo. Entonces siento mis labios que me arrastran hacia arriba hacia él, hacia su boca, y justo cuando estoy a punto de darle un beso, sólo para ver cómo se siente, pone una mano sobre mi pecho.

—No podemos, Katniss. Lo siento...

—Oh. Muy bien. —Avergonzada, dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre su pecho. Los pájaros cantan fuera de la ventana, y escucho a sus hermanas riendo y jugando en la sala de estar mientras estamos aquí tendidos, en silencio. Siento lágrimas en mis ojos. Las alcanzo y arrastro el dorso de mi mano en mi cara.

—Tienes novio ahora, Katniss. No puedes ir por ahí haciéndolo con cada chico que veas —dice con una sonrisa. Después aprieta mi hombro, se sienta, agarra una baraja de cartas de su mesita de noche, y empieza a arrastrar los pies—. Vamos a jugar a alguna guerra. —Él empieza a repartir las cartas en dos montones.

Otra lágrima cae de mis ojos, pero no tengo la fuerza para quitármela. Toda mi energía está siendo utilizada por mi corazón, porque está bombeando el doble, tan duro sólo para seguir trabajando. ¿Por qué no me besaría?

Peeta sigue barajando. Cuando todas las cartas han sido repartidas, recojo mi pila y mezclo mis cartas. Entonces miro a los ojos a Peeta, y él está mirando hacia mí, a mis lágrimas, y veo todas esas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, arrugas de tristeza. Frunce el ceño, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? —digo, mirando sobre el hombro de Peeta a su afiche de Jerry Rice.

—No quiero que nada cambie. —Tira una carta, un cinco. Tiro un nueve. Recojo las cartas y las uno a mi montón. Él lanza un rey, y yo un cuatro. Él recoge las cartas. ¿Debo decirle que todo ya ha cambiado?

Tiro por un siete.

**¡Waaaaaaaaa!**

**¡Ya sabemos lo que pasa con Peeta! ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Qué creen que sienta Katniss por Peeta? Los siguientes capitulo estarán buenísimos con todo esto.**

**¡Ejem! No se pierdan la siguiente actualización, eso si los dejara emocionados : P**

**THGkarlamayorga: Creo que con este cap. ya despejaste un poco tu duda no!? En la siguente actualizacion tendras la respuesta! Saludos!**

**Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si les gusto la historia.**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri**


	21. UN DEBATE

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**UN DEBATE**

**Gale:**

_Maldición, él es hermoso._

_Maldición, es un buen mariscal._

_Maldición, es agradable y dulce._

_Maldición, es un buen besador._

_Maldición, es increíble._

_Maldición, es genial con su familia._

_Maldición, ahora que sé sobre Peeta,_

_no estoy segura que Gale y yo estemos hechos el uno para el otro._

**Peeta:**

_Amo la manera en sus rizos caen sobre su frente._

_Amo cómo él nunca me deja ganar. Tengo que ganarlo._

_Amo que me toque sólo porque sí._

_Amo su lealtad._

_Amo cómo cuando dormimos cabezas-a-pies,_

_siempre encuentra una razón para dormir cabeza-a-cabeza en su lugar._

_Amo su apoyo incondicional._

_Amo su espontaneidad y su loco sentido del humor._

_Amo sus estúpidos bailes._

_Yo lo… amo._

**¡Waaa! ¿Ya saben si es GaleNiss o EverLark? Jajaja Si! Es EverLark!...con un poco de GaleNiss como se dieron cuenta.**

**Moriré uu soy tan feliz.**

**THGkarlamayorga: Te lo esperabas!? Yo creo que si! Jajaja ahora seras feliz!?...Saludos!**

** : Te pareció triste!? Con los siguientes capítulos sufrirás uu, no son para corazones débiles jajaja...Gracias!...Saludos!**

**Anniee Black: Si! Solo Peeta!...Soy Team Peeta y no quiero que que Gale se quede con Katniss, pero si es así llorare!...Gracias!...Saludos!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ahtziri.**


	22. Capitulo 15

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 15**

**MARVEL**

**¿La cuenta? 6 días hasta Alabama.**

Diez y media de la mañana.

En el cobertizo, sentada frente a una bolsa de fertilizante.

Simplemente no puedo ir a la escuela hoy. Escribo en mi diario:

_El amor duele peor que conseguir ser golpeado por un apoyador de 115 kilogramos._

Después de jugar a la guerra en silencio ayer por la tarde, y a excepción de decir "No quiero que nada cambie", Peeta no dio ninguna excusa sobre por qué no me besó. En su defensa, no le pregunté otra vez tampoco. Me quedé ahí sentada esperando que cambiara de opinión.

Ya que nunca faltaba, mamá entro a verme esta mañana.

— ¿Es tu padre? —preguntó—. Porque él se siente fatal por cómo se comportó en la cena la otra noche.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Es Gale?

—No —respondí, enterrando la cara en la almohada como Peeta lo hace.

Recordando lo que Finnick dijo ayer, espeté—: Oh sí, mamá, estoy saliendo con Gale, supongo.

Sonrió y entrelazó las manos. —Genial. A tu padre y a mí nos gusta mucho. Ven abajo a desayunar si te sientes mejor.

Todavía no me sentía mejor.

Mi móvil sonó. Antes de comprobar quién era, traté de adivinar quién sería. Bien podría ser Gale o Peeta. Por favor que sea Peeta. Por favor que sea Peeta. Miré la pantalla. Era Marvel.

—Oye —digo.

—Katniss, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —dice—. Mueve tu culo a la escuela o el entrenador no te permitirá venir a practicar esta tarde.

—No me siento bien.

— ¿Qué está mal?

—Todo.

Marvel no responde. Somos buenos amigos, pero al igual que con Cato, no gastamos mucho tiempo hablando de sueños y esperanzas y cachorritos y mierdas. Sólo somos buenos amigos que pasan el rato, comen, y juegan con el balón juntos.

— ¿Quieres que consiga a Peeta?

— ¡No!

—Katniss, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Necesitas que vaya a buscarte?

—Sí, por favor ven a buscarme. Vamos a la Casa de los Waffles —digo.

—Lo tienes. Estaré allí en veinte minutos. Me lo debes, sin embargo. Voy a tener que faltar a clase de cocina, y hoy iba a aprender cómo hacer albóndigas.

—Te compraré un suministro de por vida de albóndigas —digo, colgando antes de que Marvel cambie de opinión.

Corro al interior, tomo una ducha rápida, y me pongo la ropa interior que a Peeta le gusta, la negra. No es como que piense que Peetaverá mi ropa interior hoy; sólo espero que me den buena suerte. Dios, había pistas por todo el lugar, y no pude recoger ninguna de ellas. Cuando un hombre se da cuenta de tu ropa interior, ¡eso significa que te está mirando, Katniss!

Peeta dijo que no quería que nada cambiara, ¿pero en realidad quería decir eso? ¿Cómo se puede estar enamorado de alguien por siempre y no estar dispuesto a tener una oportunidad cuando esta finalmente te golpea en la cara como un apoyador?

.

.

.

Después de que Marvel y yo ordenáramos suficiente comida como para alimentar a diez personas, deslizo el salero y el pimentero en frente de mí. Apilo el salero encima del pimentero, después retiro el pimentero. El salero cae directamente en la mesa, sin derramar una pizca. Carter los agarra y coloca el pimentero encima del salero. Retira el salero, pero el pimentero cae en un mal ángulo, derramándose por toda la mesa.

Mi móvil vibra. Es un mensaje de Gale:

_¿Dónde estás?_

No le contesto.

En su lugar, tomo un sorbo de Coca-Cola light y digo:

— ¿Qué está pasando con la Universidad estatal de Ohio?

—Todavía están interesados —responde Marvel.

— ¿Y tú no lo estás?

—Voy a firmar con ellos, mi padre lo tiene todo listo.

— ¿Pero?

—Uhm, ya sabes, me encanta jugar al fútbol, pero no sé si quiero que sea mi vida.

Asintiendo, coloco el pimentero encima del salero.

—Es un poco como si no fuera mi vida. Es decir, es la vida de mi padre. Es lo que espera que haga —dice Marvel, pasando los dedos por el caos de pimienta que derramó sobre la mesa.

Esto es muy importante. Marvel nunca se abre de esta manera. — ¿Qué quieres hacer? —pregunto.

—No sé… ¿cocinar?

—Cocinar.

—Sí, quiero cocinar, como que quiero convertirme en chef.

Esto es una locura. Sin duda, si lo quiere, Marvel tiene futuro en la NFL. ¿Y quiere cocinar? ¿Es así como la gente piensa de mí? ¿Katniss Everdeen es una chica y quiere jugar al fútbol? ¿No debería estar jugando con el maquillaje y la ropa, y pavoneándose por el centro comercial? ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Así que supongo que no debería juzgar a Marvel. No es de extrañar que siempre esté hablando de cosas como el Chianti y L'Auberge donde sea.

Pensando en lo mucho que estoy empezando a disfrutar escribir, y en cómo de duro debe haber sido para él abrirse, digo:

—Marvel, si lo deseas, deberías convertirte en chef.

Marvel se queda boquiabierto. — ¿En serio?

—Sí, juego al fútbol porque me encanta. No necesitas el permiso de nadie para hacer lo que te gusta. Sólo deberías hacerlo.

Marvel pone mala cara y aprieta sus puños. —Está bien, lo haré. Sólo tengo que encontrar una manera de decírselo a mi padre y que no le dé un infarto.

—Buena suerte con eso. ¿Pero no puedes tomar clases de cocina y jugar al fútbol en la Universidad de Ohio?

—Supongo. Quiero decir, eso es probablemente lo que haré, pero me siento como si no fuera yo, ni mi decisión, ni estuviera viviendo mi vida. Nunca he llegado a entender todo esto.

—A veces tienes que hacer cosas que no quieres hacer. Para conseguir algo mejor, ¿sabes?

—Sí. ¿Así que vas a decirme que pasa, Katnisss? Has estado rara como por dos semanas.

—Bueno, gran parte de eso fue Gale.

—Como me lo imaginé. Están juntos ahora, ¿así que por qué saltarse la escuela?

— ¿Cómo está Peeta hoy? —pregunto mientras la camarera trae platos con papas fritas, huevos y waffles a nuestra mesa.

—Bien, supongo. Cansado. Dijo que estuvo hasta tarde con Delly Catwright.

¿Delly? ¿Está Peeta tomándome jodidamente el pelo? ¿Salió con ella sabiendo qué dijo de mí el lunes?

Oír esto hizo que mis ojos se aguaran de nuevo. Agarro el bote de cátsup y aprieto tan fuerte como puedo, esparciéndolo por todas mis papas. Trato de reventar la botella, apretando más y más hasta que no queda nada más que un montón de papas fritas ahogadas en cátsup.

Sintiendo la vacía botella desaparecer de mi mano, miro hacia arriba y veo a Marvel dejarla sobre la mesa y poner su mano sobre la mía, la que tenía la botella. Aprieta la mano y se mueve al otro lado de la mesa para sentarse junto a mí. —Háblame.

—Pensé que me quería.

— ¿Quién? ¿Gale?

—No...Peeta.

—Por supuesto que te quiere... Yo también te quiero. Y lo mismo Cato.

Miro a Marvel, que pone un brazo a mí alrededor. —No de esa forma.

—Oh. —Marvel comienza a removerse, apretando mi hombro innecesariamente fuerte. No dice nada más, simplemente nos sentamos así durante la siguiente hora, picoteando las papas y los waffles y jugando al juego del salero y el pimentero. Me alegro de que esté aquí conmigo, incluso si no está diciendo nada. A veces la amistad es sólo eso, simplemente estar con alguien.

Entonces el móvil de Marvel suena. Echando un vistazo a la pantalla, toma una profunda respiración antes de contestar. —Oye... sí... sí... —Se centra en mis ojos, hinchados y escocidos por todas las lágrimas—. Ella está bien… estamos en la Casa de los Waffles de la carretera... sí... adiós.

— ¿Acabas de decirle dónde estamos?

—Necesitas hablar con él. —Marvel toma la factura y se va a la caja registradora, luego regresa y deja caer varios dólares sobre la mesa—. Peeta va a venir a recogerte. Y yo no debería estar aquí. —Marvel acaricia mi espalda una vez más y se va.

**UFF! Katniss esta confundida! ¿Qué creen que pase con Katniss? ¿Y con el encuentro de Katniss y Peeta? ¿Por qué diablos Peeta la esta alejando?**

**Espero que les guste el cap. Esto se esta poniendo dramático!**

**THGkarlamayorga: Gracias! Lo actualizo dos veces a la semana, no tengo dias exactos por que luego estoy ocupada :P...saludos!**

**Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer si les gusto el cap.**

**Saludos!**

**Ahtziri**


	23. Capitulo 16

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 16**

**NEGOCIOS**

Me subo a la camioneta de Peeta y él conduce. No tengo idea de a dónde vamos. En silencio, pasa junto a pilas de heno y bajo las ramas de árboles que cuelgan sobre el camino. ¿Quién de nosotros va a hablar primero?

Sé que vio mis ojos hinchados la primera vez que se detuvo, pero en cambio, escogió enfocarse en un basurero. Es malo si tu mejor amigo en el mundo, preferiría mirar a un basurero en vez de a ti.

Gale me envía un mensaje:

_Necesito saber en dónde estás._

No le respondo.

Finalmente, Peeta estaciona junto al rio Cumberland, nos bajamos y caminamos hacia una represa. Ahora que es septiembre, el clima está más frío. Me gusta.

Puedo oler las hojas: cambiarán pronto de color. Quiero deshacerme de esta tensión, así que corro a lo largo de la orilla del río, dirigiéndome a ningún lugar en específico. Espero que Peeta trote detrás de mí, para competir, pero continúa caminando lentamente.

¿Peeta no quiere competir?

Corro por cinco minutos, luego me siento en un tronco caído. Miro hacia el agua poco profunda, a los pequeños peces y los renacuajos nadando alrededor. Cuando éramos pequeños, Peeta y yo solíamos ir a los arroyos cerca del Lago Katniss. Ahí, pasábamos todo el día intentado encontrar cangrejos o como los llamábamos nosotros, cangrejitos. El truco para atrapar a un cangrejo es tomarlo justo por detrás del cuello, como si atraparas a una serpiente. Si no lo haces, te cortan con sus pinzas. Nos pellizcaban todo el tiempo, pero siempre valía la pena cuando finalmente atrapábamos a un cangrejo gigante de diez centímetros.

Ahora estoy deseando que nunca hubiéramos crecido, porque no sé lo que va a pasar hoy, pero no puede ser bueno. Mis lágrimas comienzan a caer en el agua, golpeando las rocas y los peces.

Peeta finalmente se sienta junto a mí en el tronco, pero no nos tocamos.

— ¿Katty? —dice él.

— ¿Sí?

Recoge una piedra pequeña y plana, luego se levanta y hace que salte dos veces a través de la superficie del agua. Que demostración tan pobre… puedo hacer saltar una piedra más de dos veces. Busco alrededor del tronco y encuentro una piedra pesada y plana, con hoyos y llena de puntos negros. Me levanto y la hago saltar tres veces. Yo controlo.

— ¿Cómo estás? —murmura él.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando Nomar Garciaparra fue cambiado de los Medias Rojas a los Cachorros de Chicago? —comienzo.

—Sí —dice Peeta, recogiendo otra piedra plana. La hace saltar sobre el agua tres veces.

Frunzo el ceño. Oh, está dentro. Agachándome, busco bajo el tronco otra piedra plana.

—Entonces, después, cuando Nomar comenzó a jugar con los Atléticos de Oakland, volvió a Boston para un juego y fue como si aún jugara para los Medias Rojas. Todo el mundo en Fenway le dio esta loca ovación de pie que duró, como, todo un minuto.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí, fue como si nada hubiese cambiado. Los fans de los Medias Rojas aún lo amaban y los ojos de él se llenaron de lágrimas y toda esa mierda.

—Sí.

Tomo mi piedra recién descubierta y salta tres veces. Mierda. Debe haber una piedra aquí que sea capaz de hacer cuatro saltos.

—Pero sabes, las cosas habían cambiado. El ya no era en verdad un jugador de los Medias Rojas. Era un Atlético.

Peeta suspira.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Estoy tratando de decir que, incluso si nosotros ya no fuéramos jugadores de los Medias Rojas, aún podemos, uh, darnos ovaciones de pie cuando nos visitemos.

Peeta toma otra piedra, pero sólo hace tres saltos. Luego se ríe, sacando rizos de su frente.

—Katniss, no hablo el Lenguaje de Mierda de Metáforas de Deportes. No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.

Me acerco a él y toco su brazo.

—Si me hubieses dicho que te gustaba más que como una amiga, hubiera estado de acuerdo completamente de que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Peeta asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero no sabías eso antes —susurra él—, hasta que escuchaste cómo me sentía.

—Sí, nunca lo había considerado. Eres como mi hermano… bueno, eras como mi hermano.

— ¿Y ahora?

—Y ahora… —Tomo una gran roca y la lanzo al agua, causando una gran salpicón. Eso se sintió genial—. Eres mucho más que un hermano. —Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo.

Peeta toma una roca aún más grande y la lanza al río. Mi salpicón patea totalmente el culo salpicado de Peeta.

—Katniss, simplemente quiero quedarme en los Medias Rojas.

— ¿Qué?

Él se ríe. Girándose para enfrentarme, pone una mano en mi cadera, rozándola suavemente con su pulgar.

—Te amo.

—También te amo —digo.

Él sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa feliz: es como una sonrisa resignada.

—Realmente te amo, Katniss, pero me gusta lo que tenemos ahora. Y si vamos a diferentes Universidades, será horrible. Estaríamos separados todo el tiempo. No podría manejar esto. Ya lo estoy temiendo.

—Yo también…

—Y si ya lo estoy temiendo y somos sólo amigos, imagina lo malo que sería si fuésemos algo más… ¿qué si terminamos? Nunca lo superaríamos. Bueno, yo nunca lo haría. —Toma otra roca y alimenta el Cumberland.

—Lo entiendo. Pero, ¿Delly Catwright?

Su rostro enrojece y patea algunas rocas hacia el río.

—No volverá a pasar.

— ¿Quieres decir, ya no vas a andar con una chica tras otra?

—No lo haré. Tengo que enfrentarlo de alguna forma.

—Tu enfrentamiento —digo, haciendo comillas con los dedos—, está jodiendo mi corazón. Lo estabas rompiendo desde mucho antes que supiera como te sentías. He estado preocupada por ti.

— ¿No crees que el que estés con Gale casi me mata?

— ¡Amigo! —Me río—. Han sido tres días o algo así.

Peeta hace una mueca, extendiendo su mano hacia la mía.

— ¿Amigos?

Tomo su mano.

—Medias Rojas para siempre. —Y entonces, pensando en Delly Catwright, lanzo a Peeta en el río, salpicando mucha más agua que cualquiera de mis rocas.

.

.

.

Esa tarde, mientras estoy escribiendo, Gale entra en mi habitación sin golpear. Apenas tengo tiempo para esconder mi diario.

— ¿Por qué no has estado respondiendo mis llamadas? —pregunta en un tono agitado.

—Lo siento… he tenido un día duro.

—No me importa, Katniss —grita—. Cuando llamo, necesitas contestar el teléfono.

Esto es demasiado. Cierro mis ojos. A través de dientes apretados, digo:

— ¿Disculpa? No me hables así. Nunca. ¿Entendido?

Cuando abro mis ojos, encuentro a Gale, acurrucado al final de mi cama, lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

—Pensé que te había pasado algo —susurra—. Pensé…

— ¿Qué pensaste?

—Que quizás estabas herida. O muerta. No supe de mis padres por horas… no pude comunicarme con ellos por teléfono.

Me arrastro hacia abajo y pongo la cabeza de Gale en mi regazo, acariciando su cabello.

—Está bien. Estoy bien —susurro—. Lo siento.

Gale se queda en mis brazos por la próxima hora. ¿Qué causa el peor dolor que he sentido? Ver a un mariscal de campo, quien se enorgullece de mantener el control, derrumbarse.

**WOOW! ¿Alguien más murió con sus declaraciones en el lago? ¿Por qué no simplemente se hacen novios? Tal vez por que yo no he vivido algo así se me hace difícil entenderlo…pero. ¡Quiero que estén juntos! Las cosas dolorosas están por llegar uu. También morí con Gale, ¿será que Katniss sigue con el por lastima? ¿Creen que lo suyo dure mucho?**

**Anniee Black: ¿Que te pareció el capitulo? Si, ojala no se separen uu ellos se quieren mucho! Jajaja exacto! Hasta la próxima Gale!...Saludos!**

**ELI.J2: Gracias!...En mi país(México) apenas hoy es el primer día uu (ya falta poco para que sea Martes :P)...Tratare de actualizar Lunes y Viernes! Saludos!**

**MariCarmen: Gracias!...Si! Eso hacen los buenos autores, nos hacen sufrir jajaja...Claro que la seguiré!...y después de este, vendrán mas adaptaciones y historias mías!...Ojala y me sigas apoyando! Saludos!**

**Ya saben que hacer si les gusto el cap.**

**Saludos!**

**Ahtziri**


	24. Capitulo 17

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 17**

**ESTUPIDA PLACA DE PESCADO**

**¿La cuenta? 5 días hasta Alabama**

Después de nuestro atiborre semanal con Joe, Cato y yo estamos de nuevo en mi casa, jugando un poco con la Nintendo Wii. Cato esta pateando mi trasero en el juego donde, montando una vaca, corres por una pista sucia derribando espantapájaros por puntos.

—Katniss —dice Cato, cuando les da una paliza a los espantapájaros con su vaca—, mejor que no pierdas más prácticas. Odio pasarle el balón al chico lindo de tu novio.

—Cállate, hombre —digo mientras pierdo totalmente una línea de cinco espantapájaros. ¿Por qué apesto tanto en los videojuegos?

—Gale es tan exigente —continúa Cato—. Si no paso el balón a la velocidad y en el ángulo correcto, me regaña.

—Hablaré con él.

—Mejor que lo hagas. O con Marvel vamos a patearle el trasero.

—Por favor, no pateen el trasero de mi novio —digo exasperada. ¿Por qué todos los hombres en mi vida actúan como totalmente descerebrados?

La puerta del sótano se abre con un chirrido y contengo mi respiración, esperando a escuchar quién la abrió. ¿Es Peeta? Por favor Dios, que sea Peeta. Hoy en la escuela no hablamos para nada, lo cual es extraño considerando que tenemos cuatro clases y el almuerzo juntos. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ser Medias Rojas para siempre si, después de un día, está actuando extraño de nuevo? Desearía que Johana nunca me hubiera dicho por qué rompieron.

— ¿Katniss? —grita papá desde arriba—. ¿Puedo verte en el estudio, por favor?

Dejo caer el control del Wii al piso y troto por las escaleras al estudio, donde me paro en la puerta.

—Entra.

Papá está sentado en el escritorio, revolviendo papeles de trabajo. Nunca me invita al estudio, es como su santuario de fútbol. Debería tener un cartel de "Prohibida la Entrada a Mujeres" en la puerta porque mamá no ha estado aquí en años. Ni siquiera creo que esté limpio, está lleno de cajas de pizza vacías y botellas de Gatorade, cubiertas por capas de polvo.

—Toma asiento —dice, haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá de cuero donde él y Finnick habían visto videos de juegos anteriores. Mi cabeza dice que no hay manera de que alguna vez él vea un video conmigo, pero mi corazón espera que sea por eso que me invitó aquí. Dudoso. Cuando me siento, escucho un crujido, entonces me levanto y me encuentro con que me había sentado sobre un Cheeto. Asqueroso.

—Katniss —dice papá mientras limpio el polvo naranja de mi trasero—. Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a la pista de kartings y por unos batidos esta noche. ¿Ya sabes, como solíamos hacer?

— ¿Como cuando tenía diez?

Papá asiente.

Levanto un hombro.

—No realmente.

—Está bien —dice entre dientes mirando fijamente a sus papeles de trabajo—. Escucha. Lamento lo que dije la otra noche en la cena. Tienes razón, no sabía nada sobre Gale o su familia.

Me encojo de hombros.

— ¿Puedes perdonarme?

_¿Esto es por Gale?_ Estoy tan enfadada con papá ahora mismo, que fácilmente podría romper su televisor pantalla plana. Quiero agarrar su estúpida lámpara de fútbol y tirarla por la ventana. Y aunque es sacrilegio, pienso en romper su fotografía autografiada de Joe Montana.

—Puedo perdonarte lo de Gale, pero, ¿cómo puedes decir que soy egoísta? Sólo estoy intentando arduamente hacer lo que amo. ¡Elogiaste a Peeta y a Gale, pero nunca me mencionaste! ¡Apoyarías a cualquier jugador de fútbol en este maldito planeta antes que a mí!

No puedo creer que dijera eso en voz alta. Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y miro detenidamente una vitrina con trofeos, dándome cuenta que él tiene una de esas placas plásticas con un pescado cantarín en el estante. ¡Creí que mamá lo había tirado hace años! Va a estar en enormes problemas con mamá por guardar ese tonto pescado.

Papá se da vuelta para ver que estoy mirando.

—Diablos —dice, frotando su cabeza mientras mira al pescado—. ¿Vas a decirle a mamá?

—Depende —digo.

— ¿De qué?

Respiro profundamente.

—Quiero tu apoyo. Quiero que vengas a mis juegos.

—Katniss… te quiero, pero he visto lo que este juego puede hacerle a las personas... —Papá se para y mira por la ventana hacia el Lago Jordan—. No quiero eso para ti.

— ¿Por qué está bien para Finnick pero no para mí?

—He visto las conmociones cerebrales, las rodillas arruinadas, piernas rotas en cuatro partes. —Papá exhala profundamente—. Finnick puede manejar todo eso.

— ¡Yo también! Siempre has ido a sus juegos. Nunca viniste a los míos y he trabajado tan duro. —Estoy tentada de levantarme y tirar esa estúpida placa con el pescado en su cabeza.

Los ojos de mi papá encuentran los míos.

—Sé que trabajas duro y que vas a ser una gran jugadora... Pero me asusta. No quiero ver que algo malo te pase... No podría soportarlo. —Su voz se apaga.

— ¡Pero amo el fútbol y tengo una oportunidad de jugar para Alabama!

— ¿Por qué quieres tanto ir a Alabama?

—Es el mejor equipo de fútbol en el país. —Duh.

Papá agarra una pluma de su escritorio y la pulsa varias veces.

—No creo que alguna vez te dejen jugar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Por supuesto que lo harán.

— ¿No encuentras un poco extraño que te inviten a visitar el campus y que básicamente te ofrecieran un paseo completo antes de verte en persona?

Mi cabeza se inclina un poco. Me pregunto lo mismo.

—Tal vez vieron alguno de mis videos del año pasado.

— ¿Y entonces te hicieron posar para un calendario? Es como si quisieran que seas su trofeo. Y yo habría dicho lo mismo si esto pasara con tu hermano, lo sabes.

—Papá, soy una de las mejores jugadoras de fútbol de Tennessee. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que Alabama tal vez querría que gane algunos juegos para ellos?

Papá sacude la cabeza y pulsa la pluma unas veces más antes de morderla.

— ¿Entiendes las largas horas? ¿Los duros golpes que recibirás en ese nivel? Lidiar con sesenta Chaff Reynolds todo el tiempo… ¿los idiotas que constantemente te degradarían?

—Sí, papá, entiendo todo eso.

Papá me mira por un momento largo, después recoge un balón de fútbol del piso y lo lanza contra sí mismo.

Girando el balón mientras se acerca para mirar de nuevo por la ventana, dice:

—Katniss, te quiero y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Trataré de hacerlo mejor.

Siento un nudo en mi garganta y paso saliva.

—Yo también te quiero, papá.

—Entonces, llamé a Texas para hablar con Buddy Simpson sobre tu novio.

Buddy es uno de los viejos amigos de papá. Solía jugar para los Vaqueros pero ahora sólo estaba en Texas sin hacer demasiado, excepto seguir el circuito de fútbol. Si algo relacionado con el fútbol pasaba en Texas, Buddy normalmente lo sabía.

Papá lanza el balón hacia arriba y lo atrapa.

—Un montón de escuelas estaban interesadas en él desde el último año, pero ha estado ignorando sus llamadas y sus correos electrónicos —dice papá—. Incluso Florida mostró cierto interés.

— ¿Entonces nos mintió? —contesto, trazando las líneas de la palma de mi mano con la yema de mi dedo.

—Sip.

Tomo una profunda respiración.

—No estoy sorprendida. En realidad sólo está preocupado por lo que les pasó a sus padres... Y asegurándose que su hermana esté bien...

—Me gustaría ayudarlo… y a su hermana. Estoy preocupado por él.

Pensando en Gale llorando anoche, digo:

—Yo también estoy preocupada.

—Cuidar de una hermana y una madre enferma no es algo que alguien de diecisiete años debería hacer.

—Sí, no sé qué puedo hacer. No le gusta ser cuidado. Le gusta tener el control.

Papá me lanza el balón. Lo agarro y se lo devuelvo.

—Bueno, vamos a darle algo de control entonces. Dile que le prestaré el dinero que necesite para cuidar de su madre, pero tendrá que devolvérmelo con intereses.

Sonrío.

—Buena idea.

— ¿Piensas que aceptará?

—Tal vez. Hablaré con él de esto.

—Bien. Ya sabes, Katniss, aunque fuera sólo un chico del grupo de matemáticas, no un excelente jugador de fútbol, todavía querría ayudarlo.

A veces el gran Haymitch Everdeen puede ser realmente fenomenal.

**Al parecer Haymitch esta intentado acercarse a Katniss ¿creen que la razón por la que no la apoya es buena? ¿harían lo mismo? Yo creo que se preocupa por ella y que no se comunican mucho, por eso les es difícil u.u**

**MariCarmenJacks: Gracias!...si! te mantendré informada, estoy planeando subir otra adaptación y una historia mía :) Mmmm, entonces los siguientes capítulos te van a confundir mas sobre un posible final Everlack! El final, el final, el final...aun nos falta para llegar ahí. Entonces tendré que subir tres capítulos a la semana!? para que así tengas mas para leer! jajaja Saludos!**

**ELI.J2: Mmm por una parte te entiendo,pero por otra pienso de una forma diferente. Gale sufrió mucho por la muerte de su padre y por el estado en el que se encuentra su mama, es muy sobre-protector y a veces llega a ser obsesivo (eso es lo que no me agrada) u.u...Peeta! Lo amo, pero el va a hacer sufrir a Katniss, tiene sus razones pero sera feo! Saludos!**

**Anniee Black: Sii! A mi también me llego u.u...si, se acostumbraron a estar juntos como amigos y si se hicieran novios se extrañarían aun mas! Estoy de acuerdo! Gale sufrira si ellos terminan, pero creo que Katniss le ayudara a sobrellevar muchas cosas y mas que nada lo apoyara :)...Pfff y se pondrá peor! Jajaja bueno, esperaste no!? Aquí esta tu capitulo! Saludos!**

** : Gracias! A mi me encanta que no se extienda mucho en los detalles, aveces es aburrido estar leyendo todo eso u.u por eso me gusta esta historia...Saludos!**

**Y: Pff! Que pase eso se escucha complicado! Pero igual que tu, preferiria pensar que no me aman por que sufriría mas sabiendo que lo hacen y no poder hacer nada para estar juntos. Saludos!**

**Ya saben que hacer si les gusto el capitulo!**

**Saludos!**

**Ahtziri**


	25. Capitulo 18

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**CAPITULO 18**

**SE PONE PEOR**

**¿La cuenta? 4 días hasta Alabama**

Cuando entro en el estacionamiento de la escuela antes de nuestro tercer juego, mi móvil suena. Finnick.

—Hola, hermano, ¿adivina qué?

— ¿Qué?

—El director deportivo de Alabama me envió otro correo electrónico. Dijo que un amigo suyo, un ex alumno de Alabama, viene a verme esta noche. —Ya que a los reclutadores técnicamente sólo se les permite ver a un jugador una vez durante la temporada, a veces los entrenadores universitarios les piden a impulsores o ex alumnos que vayan a ver el resto de los juegos. Es un poco turbio, pero así es cómo funcionan las cosas—. Y él me dio las gracias por hacer la sesión de fotos —agrego.

—Grandioso.

Apago el motor de la camioneta.

— ¿Vas a venir conmigo a visitar el campus el martes?

—No puedo. Gran examen de historia ese día. —Mientras salgo de la camioneta, Finn dice—: Escucha, es necesario que te arregles cuando vayas. Usa un vestido y arregla tu cabello, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando hablé con el entrenador en tu primer partido?

—Sí.

—Él me dijo que si te unes al equipo, los entrenadores esperan que te comportes como una dama.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No sé. Probablemente porque ellos quieren que des cierta impresión.

—Oh.

—Bueno, si quieres jugar para Alabama, tendrás que hacer lo que dicen. Bien podrías adelantarte y empezar ahora.

—Está bien —contesto con voz temblorosa—. Creo que puedo hacerlo. —A pesar de que no soy yo en absoluto. ¿Qué tiene que ver actuar como una dama con ser buena en el campo de fútbol?

Recuerdo cuando decidí jugar fútbol. En realidad comencé como una porrista, para un equipo de Pop Warner, los Hornets. Mi madre me vistió con faldas y cintas y me entregó los pompones. Henry jugaba como mariscal, y en vez de animar, yo estaba buscando grillos detrás de unos árboles, porque una buena carnada siempre es importante. El balón se fue fuera de límites… corrí para atraparlo, y lo arrojé, y el balón voló más lejos que cualquiera de los pases de Peeta. Él lo atrapó, corrió hacia mí y dijo:

—Vaya, eres buena. —Con esta gran sonrisa en su cara, sin sus dos dientes frontales—. ¿Quieres venir a comer pizza y jugar hockey de aire después del partido? ¿Conmigo y el equipo?

Ese día, cambié mis pompones por tacos. Y Peeta se convirtió en un receptor abierto. Y parte de mi corazón se convirtió en suyo.

Voy al vestidor y me cambio a mis hombreras y uniforme, y después salgo a los bancos. Veo a Peeta hablando con Marvel, bajo la luz de la luna y el cielo estrellado. Estoy a punto de ir a contarle sobre Alabama y la conversación con papá y Gale enloqueciendo conmigo, pero el entrenador me lleva a un lado.

—Entrenador, ¡Alabama está enviando a alguien a verme esta noche!

El entrenador no sonríe, solo sujeta su portapapeles contra su pecho, y se queda mirando hacia el campo en el que algunos de los chicos están calentando.

—Everdeen, no sé lo que está pasando contigo, pero no te puedes perder dos prácticas sin decirme una palabra.

Me concentro en mis tacos y murmuro:

—Lo siento, entrenador.

—Si no fuera por Alabama, tu trasero estaría en la banca, y Gale estaría jugando. ¿Lo tienes?

Miro a los ojos del entrenador.

—No volverá a suceder. Lo prometo.

—Más vale que no, o Gale será nuestro mariscal de campo titular. Tú eres la líder de este equipo, Everdeen. Estos chicos esperan mucho de ti. Si no te importa lo suficiente como para aparecer en la práctica, o por lo menos decirme qué infiernos está pasando en tu vida, entonces no mereces ser capitán.

He arruinado tanto.

Sólo tengo que terminar este juego de una vez. Demostrarle a Alabama que soy una jugadora impresionante, que no importa cómo me visto. Tan buena que incluso podría usar faldas escocesas y gaitas por todo el lugar, y todavía amarían mis habilidades fútbolísticas.

—Lo siento, entrenador.

—Ponte en marcha con el calentamiento —exige, haciendo un gesto hacia el campo con su portapapeles.

Corro hacia Peeta y lo alejo de todo el mundo, pero en vez de ser todo suelto y juguetón como suele ser, parece rígido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, con las manos en las caderas.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando empecé a jugar fútbol? ¿Y yo estaba buscando grillos y luego tiré el balón de regreso a ti?

—No.

¿Qué? Solíamos bromear sobre esto todo el tiempo. Cómo destruí su futura carrera como mariscal de campo de los Titanes.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta, centrándose en las porristas, que acaban de salir de los vestidores y se están instalando en la pista que rodea el campo. La multitud empieza a hacer gestos y vitorear mientras Johana hace una voltereta hacia atrás.

—Sólo necesito hablarte de algunas cosas —respondo. ¿Está bien? No me mira a los ojos—. ¿Quieres venir después juego? ¿Para ver una película?

—No puedo. —Agita sus brazos alrededor de un círculo, calentando.

—Oh. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

—Nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes?

Él se queda mirando hacia abajo al campo antes de decir:

—Porque no quiero, Everdeen.

Me pongo el casco y muerdo mi mejilla. Él nunca me ha hecho esto antes.

—Necesito un poco de tiempo a solas —dice.

—Capitanes —grita un árbitro, y Peeta trota hacia las líneas laterales sin hablarme de nuevo.

Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos mientras poco a poco ato la hebilla de mi barbilla. Lo único que sé es que sin él como mi amigo, sólo soy una cáscara. Sólo un libro de jugadas sin jugadas.

—Everdeen —grita el entrenador, agitando su portapapeles—. El lanzamiento de la moneda.

Miro hacia arriba, mis ojos empañados por las lágrimas, y encuentro a Marvel y Cato corriendo hacia mí. Cato toma mi codo en su mano y me lleva hacia el centro del campo, susurrando:

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Un ex alumno de Alabama está aquí para verme —murmuro.

—Impresionante —responde Marvel, acariciando mi espalda.

—Me siento mal —respondo.

—Vas a estar muy bien —dice Cato—. Northgate no tiene nada contra nosotros. No contigo jugando.

—Marvel… ¿puedes hacer el lanzamiento? —susurro, y él asiente y me da palmaditas en el hombro.

Marvel pide cara. Aterriza en cara, y él elige recibir.

—Gracias —murmuro mientras nos dirigimos de nuevo hacia los bancos. Peeta corre a recibir la patada de salida, y mientras sacudo mis hombros y tomo un poco de Gatorade, Gale se acerca.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta, centrándose en mis ojos.

—Nada.

Se pone el casco bajo el brazo y frota la parte posterior de su cuello con la otra mano, mirándome.

—Has estado rara desde que, ya sabes, dormimos juntos. Lo siento si te sentiste presionada, o algo...

En verdad no necesito esto ahora.

—No es nada de eso. Sólo tengo que entrar en la zona para el juego.

Northgate ha puesto en marcha la patada, y Peeta está rebotando en la zona de anotación preparándose para recibir, y mis rodillas están temblando. En parte por el ex alumno de Alabama, en parte por Peeta, pero sobre todo porque siento que toda mi vida ha cambiado en el último mes. Estoy acostumbrada a tener el control, e incluso eso se ha ido. Me di por vencida con lo que quedaba cuando me perdí la práctica.

— ¿Estás segura de que puedes jugar? —Pregunta Gale—. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder si queremos llegar a la final del distrito.

—Estoy bien —digo con los dientes apretados.

—Bueno. Cuidado con el bombardeo de la esquina.

—Lo sé.

Sacude la cabeza y mira a la multitud durante unos segundos.

—Después del juego, tenemos que hablar —dice antes de caminar y pararse al lado del entrenador.

—Malditamente fantástico —susurro para mí.

Exploro las gradas, buscando a mamá, ella está sentada con el Sr. y la Sra. M. Apuesto que Peeta está contento de que su padre finalmente apareció en un juego. Debe ser agradable.

Mamá se queda mirando hacia mí, preocupación dibujada en su rostro:

—Te quiero —gesticula.

Saludo con la mano hacia ella, pensando en lo mucho que necesitaba eso. Northgate patea, y Peeta llega a las treinta yardas antes de ser arrojado al suelo. El equipo y los aficionados estallan, gritando y aplaudiendo, y la banda de música toca la canción de lucha. Corro a la cancha con Cato, que golpea mi espalda antes de entrar en formación. Me tiemblan las manos.

—Z-extensión dieciocho —grito, y Cato me da el balón. Doy tres pasos hacia atrás, escaneando el campo, luego doy un pase corto a Tresh. Él salta para atrapar el balón, pero pasa justo por encima de su cabeza.

Incompleto.

—Maldita sea —murmuro. Limpio mis manos sudorosas en mi toalla.

De vuelta a la formación. Cato alza nuevamente el balón. Manteniéndolo simple, cediéndolo a Pollux, y ganamos quince yardas. Bien. ¿Siguiente jugada? Lanzo el balón campo abajo a Peeta, pero esquiva a un esquinero en el último segundo, y el balón cae directamente en los brazos del esquinero.

Interceptación.

El esquinero sale disparado por el campo hacia nuestra zona de anotación, y corro rápido y me tiro hacia él, pero pierdo la tacleada, salto, y estrello mi espalda contra el pasto. Ay. El esquinero anota. Por mi culpa. Porque estoy jugando completamente mal.

Cuando corro de regreso a la banca, Marvel dice: —Está bien.

—No lo está. —Sólo tuve una intercepción durante todo el año pasado, y eso fue cuando metí la pata en el campeonato estatal. No puedo arruinarlo de nuevo.

Cato y yo nos movemos de prisa de vuelta después de que Northgate patea.

—Tienes esto, Everdeen —dice.

En la primera jugada, le cedo a Pollux por diez yardas, pero luego en el siguiente saque, dejo caer el balón y mientras gateo tras él, soy golpeada y mi casco golpea contra el suelo. Mi nariz se siente como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un ladrillo. Gracias a Dios, Cato recupera el balón.

Perdemos diez yardas.

Respirando profundamente, mis manos sin dejar de temblar mientras me reúno con los chicos.

—Guíen a Peeta. Voy a bombardear directo al final del campo.

Aplaudimos y rompemos, y Cato lanza de nuevo el balón. Corro varios yardas hacia atrás, evitando al apoyador tratando de golpearme, y lanzo el balón a Peeta, pero es demasiado corto. No consigo lo suficiente en el lanzamiento y él corre por el camino equivocado… se suponía que debía devolver al balón, pero no lo hizo.

Northgate intercepta de nuevo.

—¡Mierda! —grito. Tresh se las arregla para taclear al jugador de profundidad que fue tras de mí, pero el balón es de Northgate de nuevo.

Puedo oír a mis compañeros gritando desde la banca, incluyendo a Gale: —¿Qué demonios, Everdeen? —dice en voz alta con los brazos abiertos.

Quiero gritar: "¡No es sólo mi culpa!", pero los capitanes no hacen eso.

Peeta sacude la cabeza, luciendo enojado consigo mismo por echar a perder el juego.

Mis ojos se mueven a la valla en la que todos los reclutadores y los ex alumnos están de pie, y localizo la gorra con el logo de Alabama en él. El tipo escribe en su cuaderno y sacude la cabeza. Otro tipo con una sudadera naranja de Tennessee está con él. Genial. Así que ahora Finn sabrá que he estropeado todo.

Soy una total pérdida de tiempo para Alabama.

Tiro de mi correa en la barbilla y me apresuro a la banca cuando un montón de cámaras me ciegan como luces estroboscópicas. Malditos reporteros. El entrenador se acerca, aunque Peeta se encuentra lo más lejos posible de mí, pero puedo verlo jadeando cuando me mira. Bien. Debería saber que esto es su maldita culpa. ¿No podía haber esperado hasta que el juego hubiera terminado para destruir mi corazón?

—¿Qué está pasando, Everdeen? —pregunta el entrenador.

—Lo siento, entrenador —digo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Habla en voz baja:

—Yo también lo siento. Tu cabeza no está en el juego. Te quedas en la banca.

Y justo entonces, cuando miro hacia arriba a las gradas por mi mamá, veo a mi padre besar su mejilla y tomar asiento.

**Nooo! ¿Por qué justo en ese momento tenia que llegar su papa? Es injusto ¿Alguien se siente triste por el comportamiento de Peeta? Creo que las cosas se van a poner feas para Katniss**

**ELI.J2: Opss! Yo se que si querrás seguir leyéndolo...no te vas a quedar con la duda, o si? Saludos!**

**Ya saben que hacer si les gusto!**

**PÁSENSE**** A MI NUEVA ADAPTACIÓN!...Se llama Caer demasiado lejos! Seguirá siendo Peeta&Katniss : )**

**Saludos!**

**Ahtziri.**


	26. PERDIENDOLO

_**La historia no es mía, es de Miranda Kenneally y yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que son creación de Suzanne Collins. **_

_**OJO: Lo hago sin ánimo de lucro y solo por diversión.**_

**Perdiéndolo**

Gale llevó la puntuación hasta 28-7

Ni siquiera se veía como si estuviera intentándolo mientras

bombardeaba el balón por el campo una y otra vez

hasta Tresh

El gran Haymitch Everdeen finalmente apareció

se sentó en las gradas,

firmó autógrafos,

sonrió y rió

Es como si él supiera que yo me había quedado en la banca.

Es como si supiera que Gale jugaría

Así que vino

Un reclutador de la escuela de Finnick apareció

Se quedó boquiabierto por Gale

¿Lo que es peor?

El Sr. Mellark vino

Pero no llegó a ver jugar a Peeta en realidad

Gale no le hizo ni un pase a Peeta

Arruiné mis oportunidades con Alabama

Lancé mi casco contra mi casillero


End file.
